


It Began With a Text

by Heavens_Wheel



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Character Development, Chatting & Messaging, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Not EVERYTHING is just texting, OT8, Plot, Tsundere Lee Minho | Lee Know, darker than it looks but still soft, has alot more 2Min than i expected but am i complaining?, minor character death (like in flashbacks), this has actual plot i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 41,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavens_Wheel/pseuds/Heavens_Wheel
Summary: The story of how eight individuals made lifelong connections and truly found their place in the world through the most unlikely means: A group chat!An error resulting in the eight of them in a group chat, these strangers slowly get to know each other and form unexpected friendships. But it's not an easy journey. Especially when a few of them might not truly be strangers after all ...
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Seo Changbin & Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 46
Kudos: 71





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers!  
> This is my second story I am cross-posting from Wattpad! As you can probably see from the chapter count, this is quite a long fic, but I'll be updating it very regularly, probably around 1-2 times a day :)  
> For anyone interested in checking out the full story, it is fully posted on [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/247182251-it-began-with-a-text-a-skz-groupchat)!  
> This was my first group chat fic but it means soo much to me. If you're reading this, I'm very grateful <3  
> Btw, all the members are a bit younger in this fic in order to make them high school age.

**It began at the corner of a highway, empty save for one individual.**

The child was scared. More scared than he had ever been in his entire life. Hours had passed and his mind was beginning to assume the worst.

Too young to go through any of this, all he wanted to do was cry. He definitely could, nobody was around to see and judge him. But still, he was too embarrassed.

Instead, he resorted to putting his head in his hands and tuning out everything around him. All he could see was darkness, he would stay there until someone could come and save him. But who would come?

He couldn't really hear anything, that was how numb he was. That was why he never heard the approaching footsteps, not stopping until they were right in front of him. He didn't feel the bristle of a paper airplane sweeping against his arm before falling to the ground next to him.

He didn't really notice anything until the words came next. Words that he couldn't ignore.

"Hey, what are you doing here all alone?"

The child slowly looked up. He didn't notice his body was trembling until now.

But soon, those trembles would stop.

**It began in the crowded middle school hallways.**

The teenager was sitting in the hallways during lunch, in his usual spot. All he wanted to do was finish his lunch quickly and get back to studying. But the world was unfair sometimes.

He wasn't alone this time. In front of him were three boys, standing up, as if looking down on him suddenly made them look cooler. The words of two of them all blended together in the teenager's head.

_He's nobody._

_Are you REALLY going to invite him?_

_Why bother with him?_

_There are so many better people than this loser._

The teenager didn't react. He was used to this, all their words just went through one ear and out the other. It was frustrating though. Didn't they have better things to do? Apparently not.

He resorted to simply waiting it out. Soon, they would get bored of using him as a punching bag and walk away.

But that didn't happen. Instead, the teenager heard something else. Something that he had never heard before, something he never believed he would ever hear.

"I don't think he's a loser"

**It began in a classroom.**

The bell rang and all the elementary school kids ran excitedly into the classroom, ready to begin their group project.

One boy was a little more nervous. He was a shy person in general, he always got so nervous around others. It would be better if he had been paired up with one of those loud kids in his class, so he wouldn't have to worry about starting conversations.

But no, he didn't have this luxury this time. Instead, he sat down next to an older classmate, a very peculiar classmate. The classmate that nobody bothered to approach, the classmate who, in all honesty, was kind of scary.

As the boy sat down at his desk, trying to ease his nerves, nobody could have been able to convince him that this chance pairing would, in fact, change his life.

He would never have believed that behind the cold eyes and frown of his partner, lay a warm, gentle heart, ready to give a true friendship.

**It began in a riot.**

The older boy stood speechless in the midst of a crowd. Sirens blared in the alley and there was a lot of panic. The boy tried to stand up straight to see past the heads in front of him, but it was to no avail.

After what seemed like forever, people finally exited the crowd, bored of the spectacle, disapproval on all their lips. The boy finally got to see the commotion. 

What he saw made his heart drop.

A police officer harshly questioning an individual. Not just any individual. Another boy, probably fresh into high school. He was frozen stiff in the presence of the officer and he desperately tried to get a word in.

He was scared, he was distressed. But most importantly...

He was innocent.

The boy in the crowd wanted his legs to move so badly. He wanted to scream, to say anything to prove his voice could work. 

He knew the truth, he knew what had really happened. The key to resolving this situation, to help that poor boy, it was all in his hands.

Suddenly, he felt a nudge. It was one of his friends.

"Let's get out of here, are you crazy!? Come on, before they start to suspect us!"

His friend ran ahead. The boy was left standing in the middle of two crossroads, his eyes alternating between the police car and the opposite direction.

To his horror, he felt his legs run in the opposite direction, the words he had the power to say stuck in his mouth.

The last thing he saw before disappearing into the opposite alley, was the police officer gesturing the other boy into the car. The boy obeyed, but he looks so confused, so desperate.

The last thing he saw before running away was a life getting ruined. A life he could have saved.

But he never did.

**Various times passed for all these individuals. Various hardships and experiences had changed them all, possibly leaving a scar. For a lot of them, it felt like everything had ended.**

**But then it began again. It began with the mistake of a scatterbrained individual. A simple case of forgetfulness.**

**And so, it began with a text.**


	2. Text Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated, no matter how big or small :) I love chatting with readers!  
> Thank you for the kudos that are already emerging, I'm really surprised! Thank you!

**A regular day at school. To be precise, that was when it all began.**

Han Jisung could sense the tension around him as he walked through the halls. And he could tell why.

Posters, all over the school. No student would be able to miss it. They had been around the school for around a week.

_**Text Friend Month!**_

_Seoul's greatest, innovative experiment for the beginners of our generation!_

_Learn the possibilities and limits of the technology that has propelled our_ _generation forward!_

_Find out more on October 14th!_

Add in a bunch of cheesy images, and bright colours, and the posters were practically the kind you'd find in elementary schools during Spirit Week. Which made it even more strange that these were taking over a high school.

Teachers were annoyingly secretive about the whole thing and didn't speak a word. Everyone had resorted to waiting until the faithful day of October 14th. 

Now that it was here, everyone was definitely feeling a little apprehensive. Not much happened at school, so any little change sparked excitement.

Han couldn't deny the fact that he was definitely curious himself. 

Throughout the day, teachers repeatedly told everyone to wait until the end of the day. People were getting restless.

_This better be good for all the hype they're giving,_ Han thought.

Finally, Han was awoken from his nap in final-period math class. His teacher let in a woman with a bright green t-shirt, wearing a smile as if New Years had come early.

"Okay, so I know everyone is curious, so I'll just get straight to the point!" the woman said. "Text Friend Month is an experiment with several schools in Seoul, including this one. Participation is mandatory for every 00 liner if your school is part of the experiment. You guys are the beginning of this new generation!"

The woman put jazz hands for effect and waited for a reaction. Being in front of a crowd of high schoolers, she got none.

Clearing her throat and quickly recovering, she continued. 

"Here's how it works. Through a random draw system, every 00 liner in this school has been matched with another 00 liner. It can be in this school or another, it will be random."

"You will be given the phone number of your partner. Everyone's job here is simple: For the next month or two, you will be contacting your partner and interacting with them purely through text. Everyone will be given a list of prompt questions to start off, but it's really up to you guys."

"The purpose of this experiment is to understand the power of technology. Can it really form connections? Does it have the power to bring people together? Those are the questions we want to answer!"

The woman stood there, looking proud after her speech. She scanned the room, clearly expecting a reaction this time.

She got none again. Han could hear the grumbles around him. 

"Well, THAT was anticlimactic."

"What a waste of time."

"Dang, they really had me excited for a second."

Han himself didn't really know what to think. He had to admit, this was really random.

But then again, being put together with a random person through pure chance, Han knew from experience that those were the situations that somehow turned out for the best. A chance to meet someone new, the chance to get to know someone different...

Maybe that was something Han needed.

Soon, pieces of paper were being passed around the room to students. "Please look at the number, memorize it, and throw it away. We don't want these being spread around. You can contact these numbers as soon as tonight."

Han got his slip of paper and quickly opened it.

**1113.**

Han scoffed and chucked it in the garbage can. This would be easy to memorize, he had no worries.

The bell rang and everyone scrambled out of their seats. Navigating his way through the crowded hallways, Han muttered the number under his breath so he wouldn't forget.

_1113_

_1113_

_1113_

_111-_

Han spotted a group of boys in the locker area ahead. He gulped and could feel his heart rate instantly rising.

Those were his friend. I mean, they were his friends, right? Han had known them for a few months now and they were a pretty cool group.

He stood frozen on the spot, afraid to go closer. Where had he gone wrong, that after all this time, he still felt fear every time he tried to approach these people?

He took a deep breath and forced his feet to move. He put a smile on his face.

"Hey, what's up guys!?" He had to keep the enthusiasm in his voice.

The boys turned towards him suddenly, as if they hadn't expected him to show up. The smiles immediately came on their faces, almost rehearsed.

"What's up J.One!?" one of them said, using the nickname Han insisted he go by. "This Text Friend thing, totally lame huh?"

"Uh huh," Han quickly responded. "Anyways, what are the plans today?"

"Nothing much, we're just headed to the mall," they said.

"Cool, I'm down for that!" Han said.

Suddenly, the smiles on their faces vanished a little. The boys made small eye contact with each other. Then, almost as if it were planned, apologetic smiles came onto their faces.

"Sorry man, but the ride we have doesn't have space for one more person." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Han's heart sank. "Oh..." He shook off the feeling. How lame would it be if he appeared troubled at a small thing like that? "Well, that sucks, but have fun guys! Pick up an Iced Americano for me!"

They all eagerly nodded and got their backpacks. They passed Han with a few pats on the back and "Catch you later J.One!" Then, they were gone.

Leaving Han all alone.

He sighed. Moving back to Korea hadn't been easy. Everyone had originally treated him like a foreigner, despite him having grown up in Korea. Han had thought that things would have gone back to normal after almost a year, but apparently not. He still felt apprehensive around his new friends, and he still didn't feel like he really belonged.

Han felt an ache in his heart as he exited the school building. There were some things he really missed from his old life. Things which he would give up anything to have back.

He quickly dismissed the thought. That wasn't how life worked. He would have to move forward, no matter how much things sucked at the moment. Maybe this random Text Friend thing would be a way to distract him.

Oh right, the number!

_111-_

_111-_

_111..._

... dang it.

Han sighed at his stupidity as he entered his home. Great, this texting project hadn't even begun and Han had found a way to mess things up.

Frustrated, he took his phone and tried to figure a way out. Opening up his messages, the perfect solution came to him.

He remembered the first three digits! That meant if he tried different numbers as the last digit, he would eventually find the one he was originally paired up with.

Han quickly selected **Create New Group** on his phone. Several individuals were NOT going to be happy, but eh, who cares? Once he found the person he needed, it would all be over anyway.

**_Create New Groupchat?_**

**_Yes._ **

**_Please enter names/numbers of contacts:_ **

**_1111_ **

**_1112_ **

**_1113_ **

**_1114_ **

**_1115_ **

**_1116_ **

**_1117_ **

_That should be enough for now_ , Han figured.

**_Add all selected contacts?_ **

**_Yes._ **

**_Just a moment, please..._ **

**_New Group chat has been created._ **


	3. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh, I missed the Kingdom live stream and I'm lucky a friend gave me a downloaded link! Their performance is out of this world, and CHAN'S BACKFLIP!
> 
> Anyways welcome to a fun game of Guess Who's Who! You'll understand what I mean once you start reading😅

**_J.One has added 1111, 1112, 1113, 1114, 1115, 1116, and 1117 into a group chat._ **

**J.One:**

So... anybody on?

**1115:**

...who the heck is J.One?

**J.One:**

Thats me!!

**1115:**

NOOO, REALLY!?

**1117:**

Ok wow, someones in a mood. but seriously, what is this place?

**1114:**

I am confusion. like, actual confusion.

**J.One:**

hi actual confusion, im j.one!

**1115:**

dude, did u REALLY have to?

**J.One:**

yes, absolutely, change my mind

**1113:**

this is weird, this all feels so sketchy... omg, am i being scammed!? MY FIRST SCAM, I FEEL SO SPECIAL!

**1112:**

ok, i thought i could just watch and see what this is all about but the above text is making me fear for my safety...

**1111:**

um...guys? idk what's happening but i dont think im supposed to be here... i think i was added by mistake...

**1114:**

were all in the same boat kid...wait, kid right? my gosh, i could be talking to 10 year olds who stole a ipad or something and i wouldnt know!

**1113:**

is this a prank or something? OH MY GOSH, IM FAMOUS!

**1115:**

OH MY GOSH, SHUT UP!

**1113:**

:( :( :( :( :(

**1115:**

oh wait, i yelled at a stranger. im sorry kid! wait... u might not be a kid! ahhh, im also beginning to get paranoid!

**1111:**

i...feel kinda scared rn...

**1112:**

great, now i fear for my brain cells, theyre too precious for me to lose

**1117:**

ok guys, stop it! were all confused so the first thing we need to do is ask the person who added us all here

**1114:**

_aggressively stares at J.One person_

**1111:**

why are we here mr... uh...

**J.One:**

ahhh, dont call me that! im a third year in high school!

**1115:**

ok, phew, weve cleared that you are not a sketchy grownup

**1112:**

yall really trust him?

**1117:**

we're going to have 2 since he added us here and can explain

**J.One:**

THANK you! idk ur age but thank u for acting like a responsible adult!

**J.One:**

wait a min... i added a number here that hasnt showed up. i wanna ask my question with everyone present

**1115:**

so we need to summon 1116?

**1113:**

summon...are u thinking what im thinking, random person?

**1115:**

yeah, i feel u...

**1113:**

ready?

**1115:**

lets gooooo

**1113:**

ewlaiUNVWLKJREHVMAGUHNAwkhb

**1115:**

iheagwuhngviuhmgresohmrhhjhresj

**1113:**

iaihgeaoihgrghjhjrhjhjnhjnhjn

**1115:**

ygnggkjrkgmdgkmg,lkgmkgmlm

**J.One:**

genius! jgrjgnrekjgnrgkgnjngajnajna

**1113:**

grgrshjjgrsnookjgnsmgdmkgkmgokgm

**1114:**

my braincells! help! theyre all gone!

**1112:**

did anybody have any in the first place? just asking

**1111:**

i dont think so... if thats too mean, im sorry!

**1113:**

uhiuhniahggajiajgkagjngnjgn

**1115:**

igrewigombijgmoijmgoijgag

**J.One:**

ohjqghghhgvmjgnrgjnmjgnmjgn

**1116:**

I SWEAR TO F- 

**1114:**

dont complete that sentence

**1113:**

it worked, we won guyssss!

**J.One:**

ayyyyyy

**1115:**

are we awesome, or ARE we awesome!?

**1114:**

or

**1116:**

i was trying to ignore this random chat but my phone has been going crazy for the past minute. one of u idiots is going to die!

**1115:**

_GASP,_ calling complete stranger idiots!

**1116:**

okay fine, let me phrase this without name calling...

**1116:**

get me the hell out of here -_- nice enough?

**J.One:**

okay, no offense, but i REALLY hope u arent the person im partnered with

**1111:**

partnered?

**1117:**

ok, everyone is here, spill j.one

**J.One:**

yess, finally! okay, ill make this short since most of u guys are crazy irritating

**J.One:**

anyone here doing Text Friend Month?

**1111:**

whats that?

**1114:**

yeah, what that person said. the heck is that?

**J.One:**

ok, so its not u guys, thats covered. its this project thing for 00 liners like myself

**1116:**

CONGRATULATIONS for revealing ur age to a bunch of strangers. im not even a 00 liner, which makes me want to strangle u even more 4 wasting my time

**1111:**

s...strangle!? im scared!

**1115:**

please chill, my guy. i think we have a possible kid here

**1116:**

thats an issU not an issme

**1117:**

how can a contact number that is only one less than me be so different?

**1115:**

ANYWAYS, yeah, im an 00 liner, and irdc that u guys know my age. but i havent really heard of this text friend thing or whatever

**1113:**

wait a minute... oh wait, yeah, im doing that!

**1117:**

wait, did u JUST remember?

**1113:**

yeah...i think?

**J.One:**

oh wait... yeah, the # was 1113, i remember! nice to meet u partner!

**1113:**

jool, me dant rayt 2 werc with u!

**1112:**

...

**1114:**

...

**1115:**

dude... i have the grammar level of a kidnergarten but even MY spelling isnt that bad!

**1113:**

ahhhh srry! my korean isnt the best, especially when i type fast. basically, cant wait 2 work with u!

**1114:**

u a foreigner?

**1113:**

u could say that. 

**J.One:**

okay cool! since we have that resolved, u guys are free 2 leave!

**1112:**

ok

**_1112 has left the chat_**

**J.One:**

I-

**1115:**

dude, did he legit actually leave?

**1114:**

u LITERALLY said we could leave!

**J.One:**

yeah, but i didnt think he would do it! i thought we were all forming something man... like a bond!

**1114:**

...nah, im good.

**J.One:**

ouch :(

**1111:**

if it makes u feel better, i think ur a cool person :D

**J.One:**

THANK YOU, u know what, i like u, i think ill keep u

**1115:**

plz read that sentence over!

**J.One:**

yall say u want to leave but none of yall have actually left!

**1116:**

_yawn..._ oh im sorry, i think i fell asleep from how irrelevant this all is. i think ill leave

**J.One:**

u kinda remind me of someone...

**1115:**

the door is that way, plz exit quietly and have a nice day

**1116:**

thx u very much, id leave yall some braincells as a tip on the way out if i didnt find it a waste of time

**J.One:**

...

**1115:**

...

**1113:**

is he gone?

**1114:**

yeah, thx goodness, what a-

**1115:**

THE KID IS STILL HERE

**1111:**

its fine, i dont think im as young as u guys are imagining me to be

**J.One:**

ur still so innocent, we will protect

**1116:**

what were u going to call me before 1114!?

**1114:**

why are u STILL here!?

**1116:**

i cant leave for some reason ok, im as annoyed about it as u are

**1113:**

really? thats weird

**The MessageBot has entered the chat**

**J.One:**

what the...

**1111:**

are we getting hacked!? my parents will kill me if that happens, i just got a phone!

**1115:**

im too beautiful to die! or to be hacked!

**1116:**

um...idiots... that says MESSAGEBOT, meaning its a bot used by Messages. yall are blind smh...

**MessageBot:**

Hello Message users! I am here on behalf of the Messages Team! This is an automated message sent to every group chat that must be taken seriously.

**MessageBot:**

Messages is currently experiencing a problem with the servers. This will not damage the overall function of our app and the texting and joining functions have not been changed. However, users have been unable to leave group chats due to this error. We are telling all users to not panic and stay in their group chats. Please do not try any other means to forcefully leave the chats as this might further complicate our attempts to fix the problem. Users will be notified as soon as the error is solved. We ask for your cooperation in dealing with this problem and the Message Team would like to thank you for your diligent use of our app! 

**_MessageBot has left the chat_**

**1113:**

...

**1115:**

...

**J.One:**

HA, TAKE THAT 1116! XDXDXDXD

**1116:**

screw this im muting the chat

**1114:**

whelp, looks like lucky 1112 escaped right on time

**J.One:**

and yall get to stay here with me! welcome to the wonderful world of J.One!

**1114:**

u know what, im beginning to sympathize with 1116, get me out of here

**1111:**

ok, i look forward to getting to know everyone here!

**1115:**

oh well, life is boring, might as well spice it up a little

**1113:**

i dont have a life, so that also works

**1117:**

ok fellows, looks like were stuck with each other

**J.One:**

brilliant! i have a feeling were going to get along soo well :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To this day, I still wonder what monstrosity I've created... Enjoy?


	4. Introduction

**_1113 has sent a Message invitation to J.One._ **

**_Invitation has been accepted._ **

**1113:**

Hey, i just thought we should do this without the chaos in the gc

**J.One:**

lolol, yeah, 4 sure. its dead rn anyways

**1113:**

so...what now?

**J.One:**

we were given questions...hold on, let me find them... um...

**1113:**

oh right! i have those! can i ask them? trying to talk more 2 improve korean

**J.One:**

sure, shoot

**1113:**

uh...okay...just a min...

**1113:**

name?

**J.One:**

J.One

**1113:**

ACTUAL name?

**J.One:**

that is my actual name. i reimaged myself recently

**1113:**

uh...okay, that works ig

**J.One:**

whats ur name then, i cant call u 1113 forever

**1113:**

oh wait... srryy! the name's Felix

**_1113 has been changed to Felix_**

**J.One:**

felix... if i assume ur korean, dont u have a korean name?

**Felix:**

wE dOnT sPeAK oF sUcH THingS

**J.One:**

ok,ok, dont kill me. ok, continue

**Felix:**

okay, uh.... age- wait, thats a really stupid question. School?

**J.One:**

R.S. Academy

**Felix:**

i go 2 A.C. Academy, pretty sure theyre nearby. next is...

**Felix:**

picture? nah, too soon. 

**Felix:**

Affinity with gaming?

**J.One:**

wait, thats not one of the questions-

**Felix:**

IT IS NOW

**J.One:**

okay, fine with me. but...what does "affinity" mean?

**Felix:**

um...uh...idk either man. lemme rephrase that. Gaming, yes or no?

**J.One:**

YES

**Felix:**

current game?

**J.One:**

shooting warcraft

**Felix:**

user ID?

**J.One:**

UrBoyJ.One

**Felix:**

k, gimme a second...

...

...

...

**J.One:**

i just got a friend request from this guy named Flex Gaming! lemme just go accept it... 

**Felix:**

more questions. current engagement?

**J.One:**

none, i have no life. just talking 2 u

**Felix:**

i see... very interesting. 

**Felix:**

final question. up for a game of Warcraft?

**J.One:**

HECK YEAH! wait, but i dont have ur user id...

**J.One:**

oh, wait a minute...

**J.One:**

felix, for a guy who isnt good at korean, that was SMOOTH

**Felix:**

:D I need gaming buddy

**J.One:**

oh, ur on!

**Felix:**

okay, one last question. 

**Felix:**

Among Us afterwards?

**J.One:**

OBVIOUSLY!

**J.One:**

u know what, i think ive hit jackpot, getting u 4 this experiment

**Felix:**

yup, same here. now plz hold those thoughts, as i destroy you in warcraft!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how short this chapter was, I promise that most of the chapters won't be like this.


	5. For Starters

**_1115 had renamed the chat to Yall are Acc Boring_ **

**1115:**

u see the title people! none of yall actually talk, im dying of boredom!

**1111:**

im srry, idk what 2 say since nobdy ever talks here :(

**1115:**

oh no, its fine, ur completaly forgiven :)

**1114:**

i mean...same problem here...

**1115:**

EXCUSES! clearly u can say SOMETHING!

**1114:**

but u just forgave-

**1114:**

oh, i see how it is...

**1111:**

but nobody is here now. they have probably muted the chat or something

**Felix:**

@everyone

**1115:**

but this isnt discord-

**J.One:**

and suddenly for some reason, i am here.

**1111:**

But-

**1114:**

ive stopped questioning stuff ever since being dragged into this gc

**1111:**

wait...whos felix!?

**Felix:**

im 1113. i changed my name after telling J.One my real name

**1117:**

so ur real name is felix, nice!

**Felix:**

ohh hey, one more person is here!

**1114:**

nice to know ur real name now, ha

**Felix:**

now that its revealed, irdc. not that big of a deal

**J.One:**

but great, mostly everyone is here, maybe we can actually try 2 have a convo!

**1115:**

now only one more left...

**1117:**

...

**1114:**

...

**1115:**

im fine with doing this without him ngl

**1117:**

doesnt he have this on mute anyways? not gonna work

**1111:**

um, excuse me Mr... or upper classman, cause ur most likely older than me. if ur reading this, it would be great if u also talked with us!

**1116:**

i felt an aura of warmth that got me to open up Messages for some reason.

**1116:**

wait, that sounds stupid. im leaving

**J.One:**

nonononononnononononononono

**Felix:**

nouuuuuuuuuuu

**1116:**

I swear to- what do u want!?

**J.One:**

quickly, before he leaves! introductions, who wants to begin!? give us a name, it doesnt have to be ur real name, at least something we can refer 2 u as. and then an age, so we can stop being paranoid, quickly, quickly!

**1115:**

u start.

**J.One:**

okay, u guys already have something 2 refer to me as, so that aint a problem. and u already know im a 00 liner, so im 18.

**Felix:**

k, u guys already know im felix

**1114:**

dont u have a korean name though?

**J.One:**

ANYWAYS... felix, continue

**Felix:**

and im also 18, yeah, thats it

**1115:**

i think ill go next since im also an 00 liner. so yeah im 18. as for names... im not sharing my real one, so just call me jinnie

**_1115 has changed to Jinnie_**

**Felix:**

u people are killjoys, going all, "i CanT shAre mY nAmE!"

**Jinnie:**

shut up felix, i can track down ur location and ur bank account with ur name alone.

**Felix:**

wait... you can!?

**1117:**

NO, HE CANT, trust me, im studying that stuff in uni

**J.One:**

uni... do we have an elderly here?

**1117:**

hey, im 21, thank u VERY MUCH!

**1117 changed his name to Chan**

**Chan:**

yeah, my full name is Bang Chan. and no, none of u can track me down

**J.One:**

good 2 know grandpa

**Chan:**

dont u dare call me that...

**Jinnie:**

_GASP_ , trying to tell the new generation what to do!?

**Felix:**

THIS IS THE NEW GENERATION, GO AWAY. GET OUT

**1116:**

u idiots trying to act soo smart. what if i told u im only a year younger. what are u going to say to that, huh?

**Felix:**

guys... i know we're all miles away from each other, but i suddenly felt a shiver like someone is trying to stare into my soul!

**Jinnie:**

no...heh heh... theres nothing wrong with being in ur 20s... quite a respectable age...

**J.One:**

yeah, were sorry and stuff

**1116:**

thats what i THOUGHT

**Chan:**

wait a sec... did this guy just DEFEND me!?

**1116:**

i was defending MYSELF, dont think im suddenly being nice to u losers

**J.One:**

care to introduce urself to us "losers?"

**1116:**

and why the heck would i do that?

**1111:**

we would like to get 2 know u better, upperclassmen!

**1116:**

_sighs..._ U can drop the formalities kid. whatever...

**_1116 has changed to Minho_**

**Minho:**

There, happy? the full name is lee minho and if any of u guys try to track me, i will kill u, revive u, than kill u again

**Jinnie:**

dude, i know like FIVE other lee minho's in my class alone!

**Minho:**

yes, its a common name, ur point?

**Felix:**

do u go by another nickname?

**Minho:**

...not anymore

...

...

...

**Jinnie:**

oooooookay then! J.One, u there? thoughts youd also be talking now that this guy has actually given us a name

**Jinnie:**

J.One?

**Jinnie:**

earth to J.One!

**J.One:**

srry, im here!

**Jinnie:**

what happened?

**J.One:**

nothing im fine :):):):):) XDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Felix:**

okokokok we get ur pointttt

**J.One:**

next on the list, 1114!

**_1114 has changed to Binnie_**

**Binnie:**

it still feels stupid to give a real name so im good. im 19. 

**Jinnie:**

ur older!?

**Binnie:**

yes i am, show me some respect

**J.One:**

...NAH!

**Binnie:**

why u...

**Felix:**

on the bright side, it looks like we arent talking to any sketchy adults or 9 year olds!

**Jinnie:**

i mean... Chan is nearing the first category

**Chan:**

hey!

**J.One:**

why is it CHAN ur scared of, when we literally have a 20 year old in this chat who is threatening to kill us on a daily basis!?

**Minho:**

thats right, run you little-

**Chan:**

plz, getting banned 4 language use really isnt worth it

**J.One:**

yeah, it really isnt

**Felix:**

not fun at all

**Jinnie:**

im going to ignore the fact that both of you seem oddly experienced with that, and focus on the second criteria. i dont think we can rule out 9 years olds here when we literally have a ball of sunshine in this gc

**1111:**

are u talking about me?

**1111:**

u dont need to worry. im 17 :)

**Binnie:**

HOLD UP

**Felix:**

wha-

**J.One:**

wait just one hot second...

**Jinnie:**

ur...only a year younger!?

**1111:**

but since i have a february birthday, it means im technically the same age as most people here for most of the year XD

**Jinnie:**

dangg, this kid isnt here to play. its time we gave him some rights.

**1111 has changed his name to I.N.**

**I.N.:**

srry, im not allowed to give out my full name to pple 4 personal reasons :(

**Felix:**

its okay, we wont pry!

**J.One:**

right, birthdays! 00 liners, when yall born! idc about the rest of the people here

**Binnie:**

how rudeu...

**Minho:**

ok, screw you guys too

**Chan:**

why are u like this!?

**Minho:**

its a gift

**Hyunjin:**

im march, early birthday squad, where u at?

**I.N.:**

hereeeeee

**J.One:**

September baby!

**Felix:**

omg, same!!

**Han:**

ooh, when?

**Felix:**

sept 15th, u?

**Han:**

...sept 14th...

**Felix:**

...

**J.One:**

...

**Felix:**

BROTHER, I HAVE FOUND YOU!

**J.One:**

I HAVE A TWIN, YAYAYAYAY

**I.N.:**

thats soo cool!

**Minho:**

aw, id shed a tear if i actually cared

**Binnie:**

those two are two peas in a pod, i dont think thats a good thing...

**Chan:**

are we done here guys? i got work 2 do

**I.N.:**

my parents are calling me, cya guys later!!!

**J.One:**

so guys... picture sharing?

**Minho:**

ha, in ur dreams.

**Binnie:**

I just remembered i have an important appointment to go to...

**Jinnie:**

i have to uh... go do my taxes...

**Felix:**

wait, that makes no sen-

**Jinnie:**

cya!

...

...

...

**Felix:**

ok, ill think about it, happy!?

**J.One:**

yayayay, cya 2morrow!

_**Han's POV** _

**Minho:**

There, happy? the full name is lee minho and if any of u guys try to track me, i will kill u, revive u, than kill u again

And for a few seconds, it was like Han had forgotten how to breathe. He felt his body fall onto the bed behind him and he couldn't think straight.

_Lee Minho._

_Lee Minho._

_Lee Minho._

It was a common name, almost everyone would come across a Lee Minho in their life.

Han certainly had. That Lee Minho had changed his life. Han would go as far as to say that that Lee Minho had meant everything to him. 

Hearing the name again triggered so many memories, memories that tore Han apart.

His head hurt. He hated that feeling, of wanting to go back to the past, of missing someone so badly, it hurt.

Taking a deep breath, he sat up and took his phone again.

**J.One:**

nothing im fine :):):):):) XDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Maybe putting smiley faces in text could hide the tears threatening to escape his eyes in real life.

_**Minho's POV** _

**Felix:**

do u go by another nickname?

Minho immediately felt his head start to spin. It was like his memories were time travelling.

_"Lee Know, wait for me!"_

_"Hey Lee Know, you must know, right!?_

... Ouch, that text had hit too close to home.

Not wanting to seem out of sorts to everyone else, Minho quickly replied.

**Minho:**

...not anymore

Dang it, why had he typed that!? Way to sound sketchy, what was wrong with him?

Minho resigned himself to falling face forward on his bed, questioning his life decisions.

Remind him why he had decided to talk in this stupid group chat again? 


	6. Development

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> User number 1112 left the chat before the error took over the app. I wonder what's up with them...

**Kim Seungmin knew something was off the minute he got to school.**

There were whispers all around school and multiple people were crowded around several posters around the school. Seungmin was curious about the posters himself, but he didn't want to bother asking people to let him see.

Instead of morning classes, his entire grade filed into the auditorium for a "surprise assembly." A loud person on stage animatedly explained what was going on.

An experiment. Technology. For the "new generation". In all honesty, it sounded like a huge hassle to Seungmin.

"This project actually began a few days ago but it became such a huge thing, that we had several more schools sign up! So you guys are lucky!" The woman said excitedly.

As everyone streamed out of the auditorium, nobody felt lucky. There were only complaints. Seungmin could understand why. Reaching out to complete strangers wasn't on anybody's schedule.

Seungmin slowly opened up his slip of paper. Seeing the number on it, it took everything in him not to groan. He didn't want to attract attention.

**1115.**

Why must life be so cruel? Seungmin remembered that number all too well.

He had no idea what circus he had been let into when he had gotten a phone notification about a group chat a few days ago. Thank goodness he had gotten out of there, before that error or whatever had taken over the app. 

But... he was kind of curious about what state the group was in now. Most likely, everyone had left. But there had been some interesting personalities there. Seungmin, as embarrassed as he was to admit, had found himself laughing more than once, reading the conversations in that group chat.

Thinking about it almost put a smile on his face. Almost. No sooner did the thought came to his mind that Seungmin shoved it away.

He wasn't about to give in to a random group and worse, actually begin to trust it.

People are unpredictable. They can put on fake smiles and personalities just like that, and lure the ignorant into their trap. They were to be avoided, not trusted, Seungmin knew that all too well.

Well, so much for that, now this stupid school experiment was giving Seungmin no choice. He walked home in a gloom. Unable to get it out of his head, he decided to at least reach out to this person, to get it over with. 

He opened up Messages.

**You have no current contacts.**

**Add a new one?**

That status would look so sad to an outsider but to Seungmin, this was normal. 

**Yes.**

It was time to add his first contact. Here goes nothing.


	7. Text Friend 2

**_1112 has sent an invite to Jinnie_ **

**_Invitation accepted_ **

**Jinnie:**

hey, are u supposed to be my text friend buddy?

**1112:**

yeah, it seems so. i wanted to send an invite and get this over with, but since u responded right away, it looks like ill actually have 2 talk 2 u

**Jinnie:**

woowww, i feel soo welcome

**Jinnie:**

wait a min...i recognize u...

**Jinnie:**

gasps! its uuu!

**1112:**

i was hoping u would have forgotten... i barely spoke anyways

**Jinnie:**

man... j.one really raised a fuss when u left the chat

**1112:**

is that implying that none of u guys actually left?

**Jinnie:**

the server error, u know that, right? im sure the other guys would have left if they could

**1112:**

oh right. whatever

...

...

...

**Jinnie:**

wow, this is not easy. i thought texting would make it easier to talk to strangers

**1112:**

well, im SORRY, but i havent texted people in a long time. i barely touch this app

**Jinnie:**

wha- dont u like text ur other friends or something?

**1112:**

what makes u think i actually bother to text other people?

...

...

...

**Jinnie:**

ANYWAYS... questions?

**1112:**

fine, ask.

**Jinnie:**

ur name?

**_1112 has changed to Minnie_**

**Minnie:**

since ur name is a shortform, i see no reason 2 share mine

**Jinnie:**

not complaining, cool, we ryme!

...

...

**Jinnie:**

i should have known u wouldnt exactly react to that... fine, then what DOES make u react? ur like a blank slate

**Minnie:**

idk, u kinda have to interact with people in order to acquire a personality

**Jinnie:**

then why-

**Minnie:**

not worth my time.

**Jinnie:**

dang... 

...

...

...

**Jinnie:**

u know what, that is actually bothering me

**Minnie:**

good 4 u???

**Jinnie:**

its decided. it is offically my job to find you, Minnie, a personality! and if i cant be the person to help u live a little, i will find someone else who can do that!

**Minnie:**

i... didnt ask for your help?

**Jinnie:**

idc. were offically texting partners, so we actually have to get along and help each other! theres no way youll suceed in life if ur like this

**Minnie:**

like what exactly?

**Jinnie:**

no offense but... how about cold and unapproachable for a start?

**Minnie:**

wow, real nice. about as delicate as a sledgehammer

**Jinnie:**

how else am i suppsoed to say it!?

**Minnie:**

whatever. just more name calling, im used to it

...

...

...

**Jinnie:**

anyways...

...

...

...

**Jinnie:**

wait, did u leave minnie!?

**Jinnie:**

oh no, i really didnt mean to hurt ur feelings!

**Jinnie:**

... im actually srry, im not a mean person, i swear!

**Jinnie:**

oh no, i screwed up...

**Jinnie:**

:( gosh, now i feel horrible

**Minnie:**

i shoudl have turned off notifications

**Minnie:**

wait, what are all these chats above?

...

**Minnie:**

... okay, fine, ur forgiven. that didnt really bother me anyways.

**Jinnie:**

yayyy!!! can we start over?

**Minnie:**

and how do u propose to do that?

**Jinnie:**

um...

**Jinnie:**

homework... i got it! i need help with hw! are u smart!?

**Minnie:**

wait, so now u want to get answers off me?

**Jinnie:**

nooo, i acc need help, i dont get itttt! 

**Minnie:**

that sounds like a you problem

**Jinnie:**

plzzzz? im helping u and u help me. what are text friends 4?

**Minnie:**

ur giving me help i dont even want. plus, im not about to call u a friend just yet

**Jinnie:**

okay fine, fair enough, i can always fix that. but we have to start SOMEWHERE, right?

**Jinnie:**

also, trust me. once u actually learn to interact with others, ull thank me!

**Minnie:**

okokok, what subject do u have?

**Jinnie:**

thank uuu, im forever in ur debt!! math, plz save me from mathhhhhh

**Minnie:**

send me the problems or whatever and ill do what i can

**Jinnie:**

vid call?

**Minnie:**

dont push it

**Jinnie:**

fine, finee, give me a seccc

**Jinnie:**

also, rule number one of Lessons in Life for Minnie:

1\. dont assume the worst of people. life is easier that way

...

**Jinnie:**

...wow, u really just left me on read, didnt u?

**_One hour later_**

**Minnie:**

...so in the end, your "k" value of your vertex form gives you ur maximum height which u can then graph and then find out the total distance of the ball's flight.

**Jinnie:**

i...ACC understand this now!

**Jinnie:**

u. are. a. lifesaver!

**Minnie:**

no problem, ig

**Jinnie:**

so... finally warming up to me?

**Minnie:**

thats a pretty high demand considering how you sent me a text with questions every few seconds because u fell asleep during ur quadratics lessons

**Jinnie:**

wow, u really are playing hard to get

...

**Jinnie:**

idea!

**Minnie:**

oh no...

**Jinnie:**

u should rejoin our group chat! maybe then ull actually meet more people and learn how to interact!

**Minnie:**

go back to listening to those crackheads? no thank you

**Jinnie:**

cmonn, theyre actually great people once u get 2 know them! well, i cant promise that about Minho aka 1116, but eh, hes only one person.

**Minnie:**

dont think i can trust u, considering how u urself are also a crackhead

**Jinnie:**

ok, fair enough, but at least give it some thought? cmon, u gotta trust me at least a LITTLE

**Minnie:**

ok, ill THINK about it. now, can i leave? i need to recharge my batteries after talking with u for this long

**Jinnie:**

ok, goodbye minnie!

...

...

...

**Jinnie:**

I SAID... goodbye Minnie!

**Minnie:**

thats what u were waiting 4!? ok, goodbye, now leave me alone

**Jinnie:**

THATS more like it. cya!

Seungmin knew something had to be wrong when he felt utterly exhausted from simply talking to a human being. It was nighttime and he still felt dead on the inside.

This Jinnie person was an interesting guy, Seungmin couldn't deny that. But one certain text Jinnie had sent had made Seungmin's mind cloud up.

**Jinnie:**

also, rule number one of Lessons in Life for Minnie:

1\. dont assume the worst of people. life is easier that way

Yeah, well easy for this guy to say. He had probably never had to go through a single hardship in his life when it came to people. He had probably always seen the best of human beings.

How the heck was Seungmin supposed to do the same when his entire life was defined by the worst of others? Sorry, but if this Jinnie person wanted to get Seungmin to open up to people again, he would have to try A LOT harder.

_That's right_ , Seungmin told himself. _Until he actually convinces me, I'm not listening to him. And trying to get me to rejoin the group chat- how stupid can he be?_

But as if something could hear his thoughts, Seungmin saw his phone screen light up as his finger slipped and accidentally brushed against the screen. He could see the Messages icon shining significantly brighter than all the other apps.

Dang it, what had gotten into him? Was Seungmin really going to start listening to this stranger? Was he seriously considering actually going back into that circus of a group chat?

His mind instantly went back to the day he had been added to the group chat. Reading over the conversation, Seungmin had slowly felt a smile coming onto his face. Then, unable to hold it in, he had burst into laughter at the sheer ridiculousness of the people in the chat.

During those moments, Seungmin had truly forgotten about reality. He could go as far as to say it had felt like a moment of sheer bliss.

Was he secretly craving more moments like those? Would he really go back into the group chat purely for a distraction from his own life and memories?

**Minnie:**

...okay, fine.

**Jinnie:**

REALLY!?

**Minnie:**

ok, first of all, how did u respond so quickly? second, i didnt even say what i was agreeing 2

**Jinnie:**

i have my ways. as for the second, its quite obvious

**Jinnie:**

keep an eye on ur notifs 2morrow. ill make ur re entry something special :D

**Minnie:**

i didnt ask, but ok...

**Jinnie:**

how about a thank u for my sheer enthusiasm in having u talk with us again?

**Minnie:**

u arent going to let me go until i give in, are u?

**Jinnie:**

yup! see, weve known each other 4 a day and look how much we already know each other!

**Minnie:**

ok, fine, thank u, happy?

**Jinnie:**

very! gn!

...

...

...

**Jinnie:**

GN!

**Minnie:**

gn! jeez...

In the end, Seungmin really didn't know what he wanted and what his feelings were.

Maybe that was why he was rejoining the group chat. To finally get some answers.


	8. Just Another Day in the Circus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another "I just started typing and let hell break loose and had no idea what I was doing" chapter! Enjoy!

**_Yall are Acc Boring_ **

**Felix:**

guysguysguysguysgguygsguygs! **  
**

**J.One:**

guysguysguygsguysguysguysguysguysg!

**Felix:**

guysssssssssssss

**J.One:**

Guyssssssssssssss

**Felix:**

GUYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**J.One:**

GUYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Chan:**

... Im gonna take a VERY deep breath and make myself some peppermint tea...

**Chan:**

... ok, im calm, so ill very civilly ask you guys...

**Chan:**

what...is going on?

**Binnie:**

what the heck guys!? dont u know we all have lives!? IM GONNA KILL U!

**Jinnie:**

dang, the difference in energy!

**Jinnie:**

wait a min... im in class...

**Jinnie:**

um... i think the teacher saw me...

**Jinnie:**

shes walking towards me and she DOES NOT look happy

**Jinnie:**

NOO, HER HAND ISO OUTSTRETCHED, GUYS HELPPPPP

**Jinnie:**

so long my friends... as long as u live, never forget me and the wonders i have done in your life

...

...

...

**Chan:**

wait, so hes gone?

**Binnie:**

eh, he'll get his phone back soon

**Chan:**

but... what wonders has he done for us to remember?

**Binnie:**

... irdk. lets ask him once he gets his phone back

**Felix:**

okokook, anyways, guysssssssss

**Binnie:**

I swear felix, spam that letter "s" one more time and I will-

**Felix:**

u wouldnt do anything to lil me, would you <3

**Binnie:**

...dang it, he's evoking my soft spot. plz no, we already have an innocent in this chat to make us forget our hard feelings and turn us into softies.

**J.One:**

but we have something to tell u guyssssssss

**Minho:**

what is it?

**Minho:**

oh wait... I dont care

**Chan:**

then what u doing here, my guy?

**Minho:**

because as much as i hate yall, i hate my science major even more

**Felix:**

thats a mood, ngl XD

**Chan:**

wow, u guys really not be paying attention in class, huh?

**J.One:**

this is more important guysssssssssss

**Felix:**

yeah, guysssssssssssss

**Binnie:**

okayyy, what!?

**J.One:**

we have figured out that...

**Felix:**

that...

**J.One:**

that...

**Felix:**

THATTTTTT

**J.One:**

THATTTTTT

**Chan:**

spit. it. out.

**J.One:**

That Felix and I share a braincell!

...

...

...

**J.One:**

did they... leave us on read?

**Felix:**

i think so mate.

**J.One:**

well...

**Felix:**

:D :D :D

**J.One:**

u know me too well brother

**Felix:**

IS THIS THE REAL LIFEEE

**J.One:**

IS THIS JUST FANTASYYYYY

**Felix:**

CAUGHT IN A LANDSLIDEEE

**J.One:**

NO ESCAPE FROM REALITYYYYYYYYYYY

**Felix:**

OPEN UR EYESSSSSSSSSS

**J.One:**

LOOK UP TO THE SKIES AND SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Binnie:**

turn notifs off phone, turn notifs off phone, turn notifs off phone, gosh darn it, why do i always forget that?

**J.One:**

they back! high fiveeee

**Felix:**

_gives high five_

**J.One:**

so... did u guys hear our big news?

**Chan:**

oh, we did. we just... how do i say this...

**Chan:**

kinda ... already knew?

**Binnie:**

i was contemplating how you two could actually have one whole braincell. but u guys sharing one ACTUALLY makes sense

**Chan:**

and now i feel like we in for a ride with u two...

**J.One:**

and the cool thing is, we can split it up however we want! for example, during gaming, we can evenly share the braincell but i can lend felix a bit more of it if he has a test or vice versa!

**Binnie:**

i really dont understand how that works but ill roll with it

**Felix:**

wait, wheres minho? isnt he on here?

**Minho:**

... i am THIS close to strangling you both, reviving you again, and putting you two in a see through grinder so i can laugh as i watch u two die a slow, painful, horrific, death.

**J.One:**

felix, im scared 

**Felix:**

its ok, i know tai kwon do!

**Minho:**

uh huh, id like to see u try

**Felix:**

on second thought... maybe we can just talk, hehheh ...

**Chan:**

whoa, violenceeeee

**Binnie:**

what are u, a mod?

**Chan:**

well, im the only one who can possibly bring some order into this nightmare of a gc. also minho, violence against minors is not allowed

**Minho:**

well, these two are giving me an ear splitting headache and making me lose the only sanity i have, so i can do whatever i want.

**J.One:**

you...SANE!? HA HAH HAH HAHAHAHAHAHAH

**Minho:**

...

**J.One:**

kidding, kidding, it was just a joke heh heh... NO IM SERIOUS, DONT FIND ME, I LOVE MY LIFE, I HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR!

**Chan:**

guys, actually go back to class. i dont want this gc to be the reason yall fail in life

**J.One:**

okay DAD

**Felix:**

yeah DAD

**Binnie:**

k, cool chat

...

...

...

**Chan:**

im starting to question what ive gotten myself into...


	9. Back to Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this entire fanfic looks like I don't know what I'm doing... it's because I actually didn't know what I'm doing XD I think that's the entire point of writing group chats. I learned quite a lot, lol.

_**Yall are Acc Boring** _

**Felix:**

WHAT TIME IS IT!?

**J.One:**

ITS TIME FOR LUNCH!

**Felix:**

WHAT TIME IS IT!?

**J.One:**

ITS TIME FOR LUNCH!

**Felix:**

WHAT TIME IS IT!?

**Jinnie:**

ITS TIME FOR LUNCH!

**J.One:**

hey, u stole my line!

**Felix:**

ayy, weve converted another one!

**J.One:**

u know what, the 00 liners here are def my favourite. everyone else here can leave

**Binnie:**

i would if i could, believe me

**Felix:**

nah, binnie is cool. hes not as annoying as the others

**Binnie:**

oh really? wow, i feel loved now

**Jinnie:**

but ikr, like, everyone else here is so annoying, smh...

**Chan:**

says u guys

**J.One:**

channie is here! i can call u channie ,right?

**Chan:**

suit urself. is it lunchtime 4 u guys?

**Jinnie:**

yeah, i got my phone backkk. next time, im keeping it hidden. TAKE THAT TEACHER!

**I.N.:**

hi guys! its lunchtime 4 me!

**J.One:**

welcome back kid! we missed u this morning!

**I.N.:**

yeah, my teacher doesnt allow me to have my phone during class

**Jinnie:**

but dont most high schools allow phones?

**I.N.:**

they do, my teacher just wont let ME use my phone

**Felix:**

thats kinda messed up ngl

**I.N.:**

ik. they have it in for me

**Binnie:**

rip, good luck I.N. sending bad vibes to those unfair teachers: (╯°Д°)╯︵/(.□ . \\)

**Felix:**

ヽ(ຈل͜ຈ)ﾉ︵ ┻━┻ **  
**

**J.One:**

(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

**Jinnie:**

┻━┻︵ \\(°□°)/ ︵ ┻━┻

**Chan:**

(╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻ **  
**

**I.N.:**

thx guys! <3

**Jinnie:**

wait, so most of us are here, right?

**Binnie:**

except minho

**Jinnie:**

okay, good enough. cause guess what...

**Jinnie:**

i have a surprise!

**I.N.:**

ooh, surprises!

**Felix:**

surprise, gimme!

**Binnie:**

this better be good...

**Jinnie:**

okay, gimme a sec... let me just make sure he's on...

**Chan:**

he?

**J.One:**

suddenly, im getting a bad feeling

**Jinnie:**

okay ladie and gentlemen. rejects and rejects! I present to you...

**Jinnie:**

... the missing piece to the puzzle!

**_Jinnie has added Minnie to Yall are Acc Boring_**

**Jinnie:**

our lucky number, 1112!!!!!!!!

**Jinnie:**

gimme some applause, gimme some cheers, yes people, I Jinnie, have brought him backkk!

**Minnie:**

THIS was ur "special welcome"?

**Jinnie:**

what more do u want from me Minnie?

**Minnie:**

i dont recall ever asking for ANYTHING, this is all u

**Chan:**

wait a min... are u the guy who left way before?

**Minnie:**

yeah

**Binnie:**

you actually CHOSE to come back!?

**Minnie:**

jinnie forced me

**Jinnie:**

no, i didnt. u agreed!

**Minnie:**

u would have continued to pester me until I did

**Jinnie:**

no I wouldn- okay, fair enough, i would have- but STILL

**Felix:**

ayyy, welcome back! so im guessing ur name is Minnie?

**Minnie:**

thats simply the nickname im going by. im not sharing my real name.

**_I.N. had changed to Innie_**

**Innie:**

since we have a jinnie, a binnie, and now a minnie, if im now innie, we all ryme :D

**J.One:**

the innocent has spoken. minnie, are u getting soft now?

**Minnie:**

no, not really...

**_Chan has changed to Channie_**

**Channie:**

ill join also if we're doing that👍👍

**Felix:**

_cries in Felix doesnt rhyme with any of that_

**J.One:**

i feel you man. we stick together

**Minho:**

my work is killing me, so im back losers

**Minho:**

what are these names- AGH, MY EYES! on second thought, maybe work is a better alternative to this

**Minho:**

wait, that loser from before joined back?!

**Jinnie:**

and minnie, this is minho aka 1116 aka, the guy who clearly hates it here yet keeps on coming back despite the fact that he could be talking with other friends

**Minho:**

bold of u to assume i actually tolerate other people

**Jinnie:**

u are actually sounding a lot like minnie ...

**Minho:**

ew, dont compare me to him, i already hate him

**Minnie:**

i assure you, the feeling is mutual

**J.One:**

aww, the love hate relationship is real

**Minho:**

what, no! there is no love, only hatred remains in my non existant heart

**Minnie:**

i could never like someone like this guy

**Felix:**

guyssss

**Chan:**

why do i feel like we're only going to get trouble with these two in the same chat?

**Binnie:**

summoning good vibes to overcome the toxicity in this chat

<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

**Felix:**

GUYSSSSSS

**Innie:**

<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

**Felix:**

GUYSSSSSSS

**Minnie:**

now i wanna leave again

**Jinnie:**

youuuu cant! cause the error

**Felix:**

GUYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Minho:**

can we sacrifice him. plz?

**Felix:**

GUYSSSSSSSSSSSS :(

**Felix:**

aw, screw it. im just going to go ahead and do it

**Innie:**

uh guys, i think felix is trying to tell us some-

**Felix:**

**J.One:**

WHOA, WHOA, WHOAAAA! whos that beauty?

**Jinnie:**

i know thats a guy, but still, hes gorgeous

**Innie:**

so handsome!

**Felix:**

aww, thank you guys!😇😇😇

**Jinnie:**

wait- THATS YOU!?

**Felix:**

yuppp, its _Felix_ _the cat, the wonderful wonderful cat, YEAH!_

**Binnie:**

before i say what i want to next, i just want to assure u that we are just friends and im merely giving compliments

**Binnie:**

you look fineee👌👌👌

**Felix:**

❤️❤️❤️

**J.One:**

congrats to felix since he actually shared a pic first!

**Minho:**

u look ugly

**Felix:**

minho, no offense, but im gonna ignore that since U said it

**Minnie:**

whats so special about it

**Felix:**

:( :( :(

**Chan:**

ok, u two! time out until u can learn to say nice things!

**Minho:**

nice things are not in my dictionary

**Minnie:**

why should i? ur not my dad

**Jinnie:**

minnie ...

**Jinnie:**

Rule Number Two of Lessons in Life for Minnie:

2\. Being nice to people lets you actually make friends. whoaa, who knew!?

**Minnie:**

... so apparently since jinnie is trying to teach me how to "live life", im supposed to do things differently

**Minnie:**

so.. im sorry felix and that picture looks nice?

**Jinnie:**

THATS more like it!

**Felix:**

its ok minnie, thx u!!!

**Chan:**

now minho, do u feel like learning good things like minnie?

**Minnie:**

heck no, im not a pushover

**Binnie:**

then GET OUT

**Minho:**

gladlyyy

**Jinnie:**

is anyone else going to share their picture? i would, but im getting a nagging feeling that i shouldnt just yet

**J.One:**

i would gladly share my visual but... _my mom looks over my texts sometimes and would kill me_

**Minnie:**

no way am i sharing a photo, i barely know u guys

**Innie:**

im not allowed to guys, srry :(

**Binnie:**

**Chan:**

tha- THAT was sudden! but looking nice mate!

**Jinnie:**

dang.. u look like a real softie! and im not saying this as a bad thing, u look pretty good!

**Innie:**

yes, i agree!

**Binnie:**

wanted to get it over with. but yeah, i do look pretty good, dont I :)

**J.One:**

not with THAT attitude. but fine... yeah, ur handsome, ok?

**Felix:**

👌👌👌👌👌

**Minnie:**

uh.. ur hair looks nice? idk, what the heck am i supposed to say when someone randomly shares a photo?

**Jinnie:**

i mean... ur trying!

**Binnie:**

thx though, even though idk how genuine that was

**Channie:**

u guys are giving me a bit more confidence...

**J.One:**

what's that supposed to mean?

**J.One:**

wait a minute...

**Felix:**

another person!? lets gooooooooooooooo

**I.N.:**

im rooting for u channie!

**Channie:**

**Jinnie:**

wow, u look great for an old man!

**Channie:**

EXCUSEE ME!

**I.N.:**

everyone here is so handsomeee, im beginning to feel like a potato :(

**J.One:**

i doubt thats true innie, dw. i still have confidence in my visual!

**Jinnie:**

heck yeah, same here!

**Binnie:**

then share it. 

**Jinnie:**

not yet... im saving it.

**Felix:**

thats firee channie!

**Minnie:**

lol, u guys are just fanboys at this point

**Jinnie:**

minnie...

**Minnie:**

_ahem..._ nice photo?

**Channie:**

thx?

**J.One:**

lol minnie, jinnie is like ur manager at this point

**Minnie:**

get me out of here

**Felix:**

NOPE! ur stuck with us!

**J.One:**

maybe in the end, once all of us show our photos, that will be a sign of our growing trust! those of us that are allowed ofc

**Innie:**

ill never be allowed to...

**Jinnie:**

maybe someday...

**Minnie:**

nope, absolutely not

**Binnie:**

hah, scaredy cats

**Felix:**

looks like we still have some ways to go mate

**J.One:**

thats fine! nobodys going anywhere anyways...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me soo long to figure out how to put images but enjoy!


	10. Math

**_Innie has changed Yall are Acc Boring to Yall are Sweet Generous People, who will help a Poor Soul Out_ **

**Innie:**

guyss, i need helpp!

**Jinnie:**

gasp! the child has called, we will come running!

**J.One:**

im gonna ignore the fact that its 2am cause Innie has summoned me!

**Binnie:**

im half asleep but what do u need kid?

**Chan:**

u guys were woken up? i was always awake

**Binnie:**

um... u do know that 2am is sleep time 4 most people, right?

**Channie:**

what is sleep?

**Felix:**

imao, moood

**Jinnie:**

anyways, idk why ur up this late innie, but tell us what u need, and we'll help u as best as we can!

**Innie:**

anything?

**J.One:**

anything! u can count on ur older bros!

**Innie:**

ok... ill use proper grammar 4 this

**Innie:**

If I have an identity of sin^2θ+ cos^2θ, how would I figure it out? Afterwards, if I have to find θ when sinθ is equivalent to that answer, how do I do that? And finally, what would θ be when I have to find the opposite answer for sinθ?

**Felix:**

...

**J.One:**

...

**Binnie:**

...

**Innie:**

oh, and im not allowed 2 use a calculator

**J.One:**

gn guys and gl!

**Innie:**

wait, so u guys cant figure it out!?

**Felix:**

no innie, its not that but... how do I put it...

**Felix:**

i cant do maths

**Jinnie:**

me neither. i would help u but what felix said

**Innie:**

but u guys are older and have learnt all of this already?

**Jinnie:**

WELLLLL

**Felix:**

WELLLL

**Innie:**

channie, what about u?

**Channie:**

im really srry kid, but i havent done this stuff in forever, ive forgotten it all

**Binnie:**

same here, pretty sure i skipped trig classes

**Innie:**

nooooo. i cant do trig and this is due 2morrowwww. what do i dooo😭😢😓

**Jinnie:**

aww, all i wanna do now is give u a hug, but i know that wont solve ur problems

**Channie:**

cant u text a classmate or something?

**Innie:**

my classmates dont wanna help me. and i dont think my teacher does either :(

**Felix:**

ok, first of all, plz transfer schools innie. and second of all, how about we summon someone else to this chat?

**Innie:**

like minho?

**Channie:**

ABSOLUTALY NOT

**Jinnie:**

...idea!

**Jinnie:**

innie, ur gonna love me, just wait a sec...

**Innie:**

okkkk

...

...

...

**Jinnie:**

and im back with the solution! am i awesome or AM i awesome!?

**Binnie:**

first tell us the solution and than we'll talk

**Minnie:**

its 2 in the freaking morning, why did u wake me up jinnie?

**Jinnie:**

voilaa!!

**Binnie:**

... im lost

**Jinnie:**

minnie, innie is having trouble with math and i think ur the only one in the gc with the proper amount of braincells to help him

**Felix:**

wait, minnie is actually SMART!?

**Jinnie:**

heck yeah he is! im not failing in math thx to him!

**Minnie:**

why are u acting shocked? im an honours student in case u didnt know

**Felix:**

whoaa, minnie is a big brain, dang!

**Innie:**

so ull help me!?

**Minnie:**

im too tired for this, figure it out urself

**Jinnie:**

minnie ...

**Jinnie:**

Rule number three of Lessons in Life for Minnie:

3\. when someone needs help and you can give it to them, always help them

**Minnie:**

... ur really taking advantage of this whole life lesson thing, arent u?

**Jinnie:**

ull thank me later!

**Innie:**

plz minnie? im desperate!

**Minnie:**

what topic?

**Innie:**

trig

**Minnie:**

question?

**Innie:**

scroll up

...

**Minnie:**

... ok, fine

**Innie:**

ahh, thank u, i love uuu- as a friend- but ilysm rn!

**Minnie:**

just gimme a sec...

_Minnie is typing..._

**Binnie:**

why do i feel like minnie is going to type a big brain answer and then we're all gonna die from the big brain of it?

**Channie:**

ur not alone mate

**Felix:**

im gonna sleep guys, i dont wanna be bigbrainified. gl innie!

**Jinnie:**

hes STILL typing, guys im scared...

**Channie:**

be prepared guys, we might not survive this...

**Minnie:**

okay, so sin^2θ + cos^2θ is a trigonometric identity that is equivalent to 1. if u remember from class, it is taken by looking at a unit circle where sinθ and cosθ are points on the axis. so now that u have 1, u now have to solve for sinθ=1. now i memorized the answer, but basically, if u look back at the x and y axis of a grid, where sinθ=0 and cosθ=1 on the x axis, and vice versa for the y axis, on the first quadrant, then since sinθ=1 on the y axis, the y axis is equivalent to 90 degrees, so θ= 90. now for the final part of ur question, u need to figure out sinθ=-1, since -1 is the opposite of 1. using what u learned about the CAST Rule, ud know that sinθ is negative in the third quadrant, which takes us to 270 degrees. so θ=270 degrees when sinθ=-1. Yeah, and thats about it.

**Channie:**

...

**Jinnie:**

BLOOD, BLOOD, BLOOD!

**Jinnie:**

and... death.

**Minnie:**

yeah, so its pretty self explanatory

**Innie:**

i ... dont get it

**Binnie:**

neither do i, stopped reading after the word "trigonometrical identity".

**Minnie:**

how!? no offense, but do u pay attention in class?

**Innie:**

i dooooo. but the teachers speaks so quickly and doesnt explain anything. and when i say im confused, they look at me like im something they stepped on or something. its not my faulttt😭

**Binnie:**

****

**Innie:**

thx binnie ...

**Jinnie:**

yeah, minnie? i think ur gonna have to do better than that. i think innie needs some of the treatment u gave me

**Minnie:**

seriously!?

**Jinnie:**

ik its late and i get it, it sucks, but we gotta help each other out

**Channie:**

jinnie's right minnie. its not ideal but do it for innie, wow, im gettign tongue twisted by these names.

**Innie:**

ill find some way to repay the favour, i promise!

**Minnie:**

...ok FINE. Innie, im going to private message you a document that will show the graph. ill also give u my number, so call me. we'll make sure u understand ur problem

**Innie:**

and will u go over with me some of the other problems with the same concept so i really get it?pretty please?

**Minnie:**

... yes, ill also do that.

**Jinnie:**

gasp, minnie agreed without me having to convince him! I feel like a proud parent!

**Channie:**

whoo hoo, u go minnie!

**Binnie:**

give this guy a round of applause! taking one 4 the team!

**Innie:**

ur a life savor minnie!

**Minnie:**

yeah yeah, now send me a message invitation

**Innie:**

yes sir!

...

...

...

**Binnie:**

so theyve left?

**Jinnie:**

yeah, and im half asleep so im hitting the sack

**Channie:**

guys, wait!

**Jinnie:**

dude, just because u dont apparently sleep, doesnt mean the rest of us are also nocturnals!

**Channie:**

itll only take a minute

**Channie:**

do you guys perhaps... feel a little worried about innie?

**Jinnie:**

why so?

**Channie:**

idk... he just is always dropping casual hints about his teachers and peers not treating him well, and.. thats just not normal. he seems to be a target and i cant see why

**Binnie:**

now that u mention it... thats hella concerning. peers, i can maybe pass off as simply jerks. but teachers!?

**Channie:**

i just feel like... how well do we REALLY know innie? behind that naive and innocent character he plays online, what else is there? i know thats too deep for this early in the morning, but i cant help it

**Jinnie:**

no,no, i understand. we should keep an eye out. see if he drops anymore hints. at worst, we confront him

**Binnie:**

ok, sounds like a plan

**Channie:**

and lets just keep this between us. its not like i dont trust the others, but i just dont want it to feel like we're ganging up against innie. ill delete all our messages talking about this so the others dont find out.

**Binnie:**

ok, makes sense. wow, the kid really does make us soft, i can feel my edginess slowly fading away

**Jinnie:**

and chan really being a responsible parent here

**Channie:**

ok, good talk, yall can sleep

**Binnie:**

night

**Jinnie:**

gn suckers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I'm sorry guys, okay? A year worth of AP math stuffed into two months does something to a person.


	11. English

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Code for this chapter: *sentence*= speaking in english

**_Innie has changed_ ** **_Yall are Sweet Generous People, who will help a Poor Soul Out to Minnie is da Best_ **

**Innie:**

there, thats how im repaying u minnie!

**Minnie:**

ok... i really didnt ask but thx ig?

**Jinnie:**

_sniffs,_ my child is growing up, i feel so happy

**Minnie:**

PLZ dont EVER refer to me as that AGAIN

**Felix:**

guys, i have a question just out of curiosity...

**Channie:**

what is it?

**Binnie:**

plz not make it stupid

**Felix:**

*can any of u guys english?*

**Jinnie:**

??? I read that out loud but i dont get it

**Binnie:**

oh no, not english, anything but english...

**Channie:**

*yeah mate, i can totally english!*

**Innie:**

im confused... i dont know english but arent u supposed to use a verb for an action??? how can someone... english?

**Minnie:**

plz dont listen to them innie, theyre useing the most incorrect english ever because they think it makes them look cool. news flash, it doesnt!

**Felix:**

*ayyy, u can english mate!?*

**Channie:**

*yeah mate, i grew up is australia!*

**Felix:**

*wait a minute...*

**Felix:**

*no. freaking. way*

**Felix:**

*MATE, IM AUSSIE TOO!*

**Chan:**

*SERIOUSLY!? so thats where u lived before!? i moved to korea around 7 years ago!*

**Felix:**

*oh my gosh, im so happy! another aussie! AUSSIE AUSSIE AUSSIE!*

**Chan:**

*OI OI OI!!*

**Jinnie:**

someone plz translate, i cant english

**Minnie:**

theyre fanboying over the fact that they are both aussie

**Jinnie:**

wait, u know eng- oh, who am i kidding, OFC u know english!

**Jinnie:**

but two aussies, thats cool!

**Minnie:**

english is my elective, ofc i know it

**Binnie:**

NERD! imagine taking ENGLISH as an ELECTIVE!

**Minnie:**

*yeah, i wouldn't expect someone like u to bother taking subjects that requires actual intellect*

**Felix:**

:0 :0 :0 :0 :0

**Binnie:**

guys, what did he say... I dont trust minnie

**Jinnie:**

probably just trying to confuse us and make us feel dumb

**Minnie:**

*why would i waste my smart mind to make u feel something u already are?*

**Felix:**

OH SNAP!

**Innie:**

um... i dont understand what is going on...

**Minnie:**

*u dont understand anything innie, i could tell u the sky is yellow and youd believe it*

**Felix:**

OH DANGGGGG

**Jinnie:**

felix, stop reacting and actually freaking translate!

**Felix:**

nah, im rather enjoying myself :D

**Binnie:**

screw u felix

**Minnie:**

*screw u binnie, go do something with ur nonexistent life*

**Jinnie:**

channie, wont u translate for us!?

**Channie:**

i could...

**Channie:**

but i wont

_sips tea_

**Jinnie:**

yall suck, ive never met anyone as annoying as u guys

**Minnie:**

*have u considered looking in a mirror?*

**Felix:**

😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂 **  
**

**Jinnie:**

MINNIE IS ACTING SUS, I repeat, MINNIE IS ACTING SUS

**Binnie:**

VOTE MINNIE OUT, HES SUS

**J.One:**

whats going on here...

...

...

**J.One:**

*dang minnie, ur on fireeee*👌👌👌

**Channie:**

*u can english!?*

**J.One:**

*yeah man, ya bet i can english! i lived in malaysia and attended an english school!"

**Felix:**

*yasss, my twin can english!*

**J.One:**

*we vibin bro!*

**Jinnie:**

so ur telling me...

**Binnie:**

that this half braincelled sad excuse of an organism knows ENGLISH !?

**Minnie:**

*says u guys*

**Felix:**

*THE POWER THAT WE HOLD!*

**Minho:**

what the heck, my phone has been going off nonstop!

**Minho:**

wait a min...

**Minho:**

oh heck no, i thought i left english behind in elementary!

**Channie:**

wait... u cant english?

**Minho:**

why the heck would i want to bother knowing english?

**Minnie:**

*why the heck do you bother, period.*

**Jinnie:**

acctually, i dont think im complaining about the fact that minnie can now insult minho with zero consequences

**Minnie:**

*also minho, did anyone ever talk about ur personality. maybe about perhaps getting a new one?*

**Felix:**

*you know what, minnie is cool, i stan minnie😎😎😎*

**J.One:**

*same here, stan minnie yall😎😎😎*

**Jinnie:**

why am i still here?

**Minnie:**

*good question. why are u here jinnie?*

**Binnie:**

i swear minnie...

**Minnie:**

*huh, is that at threat i hear? what u gonna do about it binnie?*

**Channie:**

*yup, i also stan minnie😎😎😎*

**Minnie:**

*ur misfortune is my happiness*

**Minho:**

*kindly dig a hole, climb into it, bury yourself, and never come out plz*

**Minho:**

dang, Google Translate acc had a translation for that

**Innie:**

*GUYS, I CAN SPEAK KOREAN!*

**Felix:**

...

**Channie:**

...

**J.One:**

...

**Minnie:**

...

**Minho:**

...

**Binnie:**

...

**Jinnie:**

...

**Channie:**

well... thats a conversation stopper if ive ever heard one

**Jinnie:**

sit down child, ur too young for this

**Binnie:**

well... are we going back to korean?

**Felix:**

...ok fine, but i definitely need more conversations with my aussie buddy

**Channie:**

yasss mate!

**J.One:**

vote Minnie as MVP though!

**Felix:**

i second that!

**Minnie:**

i dont wanna stop now though...

**Jinnie:**

minnie ...

**Minnie:**

okay FINE, but admit that i made great things happen

**J.One:**

u sure did!

**Channie:**

ok guys, this circus is closed for the day! kindly make ur way to the exit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you are probably wondering "Ok, now where the heck is the plot this author promised us?"  
> We're almost there readers, drama will enter the room next chapter, but I hope you guys enjoyed this crack headed chapter either way XD  
> When I first started writing this, it was a way for me to test out my sense of humour and see what ideas worked and what didn't, which is why the beginning of this story is mostly filler. Promised plot is on its way!


	12. Leave

**_Minnie is da Best_ **

**Felix:**

if multistans are people who stan more than one kpop group, does that mean that if u stan a multistan, you become like... a multi multi stan or something?

**Jinnie:**

hmmm... i never really thought about that...

**J.One:**

i mean, its possible, right?

**Binnie:**

that makes me kinda want to try it...

**Felix:**

ok guys, than stan ME😎😎😎

**Jinnie:**

actually... I have a better idea

**Jinnie:**

yo, minnie, u on!? are u a kpop stan?

**Minnie:**

now i am...

**Minnie:**

oh, and actually, yes i am

**Felix:**

... oh wow, i DID NOT actually expect that

**Minnie:**

Day6 is life. all hail Day6

**Jinnie:**

thats great! since u are a multi stan, we can stan u and become multi multi stans!

**J.One:**

yoo, thats smart dude! especially since we already agreed we would stan minnie!

**Binnie:**

ok, then ig we stanning minnie now!

**Channie:**

what is all this about stanning minnie?

**Felix:**

we wanna become multi multi stans by stanning a multi stan, so we're stanning minnie since hes a multi stan. wanna join chan?

**Channie:**

my head is spinning from how many times you said "multistan". also, as tempting as that sounds...

**Channie:**

id rather stan innie

**Innie:**

whats this about me?

**J.One:**

innie, are u a multi stan?

**Innie:**

like, in kpop?

**Innie:**

heck yeah I am! i love kpop!

**Jinnie:**

omg, thats great. so if we stan minnie AND innie, than we really ARE multi multi stans!

**Binnie:**

we have a plan guyssss

**Channie:**

and our fandom name can be called MinnI.N.s! like... minnie + I.N. and together, it sounds kinda like the english word *minions*.

**Felix:**

... that is acc so smart, what the heck

**_Channie has changed Minnie is da Best to MinnI.N.s_ **

**Minho:**

what the heck guys, i dont remember consenting to this

**Minnie:**

i mean, i dont remember consenting either, but im not complaining

**Innie:**

looks like we have a cult now minnie!

**Minho:**

hah, i aint stanning these two losers

**Jinnie:**

the heck, what did innie ever do 2 u?

**Minho:**

nothing. hes a human being and i dont tolerate human beings

**Minnie:**

i mean, neither do i but still...

**Minho:**

shut up minnie, we're nothing alike, youve clearly merged with everyone here

**Minnie:**

then leave

**_MessageBot has entered the group chat_ **

**Minnie:**

well speak of the devil

**MessageBot:**

Hello Message users! All of us on the Messages team are pleased to tell our dedicated users that after weeks of hard work, we have finally solved the error in our system. We would like to thank our users for remaining patient with us. Users are now allowed to leave and join group chats as they please. We hope the Messages Team can deliver more of our quality services in the future. Thank you.

**_MessageBot has left the group chat_ **

**J.One:**

well, this was bound to happen. but the question is...

**J.One:**

are any of yall actually going to leave?

**Felix:**

and leave my twin behind? heck no!

**Jinnie:**

yall are crackheads but ur cool crackheads, so ill stay

**Binnie:**

^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Channie:**

this group chat would be lost without me so i guess i have to stay, dont i?

**Innie:**

i like this place, everyone is so nice and amazing! i dont wanna leave. also, i like being stanned lolol

**Minnie:**

well... since i have a cult now, it would be kinda stupid to leave

...

...

...

**Minho:**

well, sucks to be u guys, im leaving

**J.One:**

nononononononononono

**Felix:**

why!?

**Binnie:**

no stay, it wouldnt be right 4 u to leave

**Innie:**

^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Minho:**

aww, u losers actually like having me around? too bad i dont like being around **  
**

**Minnie:**

ok, then plz leave. the door is that way

**Jinnie:**

minnie, no!

**Minnie:**

what? this jerk has been annoying the hell out of this gc so its time to actually tell him some facts

**Minnie:**

ur seriously a jerk, ok? like u try to act all funny, but ur REALLY not. ur just the type of person who will end up ruining other peoples lives later on. this chat doesnt need ur toxicity

**Channie:**

MINNIE, WHAT THE HECK!?

**Minho:**

no, its fine chan. i want to hear why this smart allack thinks hes so much better than me

**Minnie:**

its simple. because im actually trying. u dont try, u just find pleasure in bringing others down and ruining everyone elses fun. and im sure everyone else thinks that

**Minnie:**

ur a horrible person, maybe thats why u have no friends

...

...

...

**_Minho has left MinnI.N.s_ **

**Felix:**

oh my gosh...

**Jinnie:**

minnie, what have u done!? that was really inconsiderate

**Minnie:**

what? he said he wanted to leave and now he has

**Channie:**

no, i think u actually hurt his feelings

**Minnie:**

since when did he have feelings?

**Binnie:**

every person has feelings minnie

**Minnie:**

dont give me that philosophical stuff. u guys actually liked having him around?

...

**J.One:**

well... ofc! how do i put it? like sure, he was pretty mean sometimes, but he always kept on coming back into the group chat. he added some spice to this group chat. he seems so cold but i really do feel that deep inside, he actually enjoys being here

**Felix:**

yeah, i cant really explain it, but hes fun to have around. and i can tell he never really means the stuff he says

**Innie:**

yeah, srry minnie. but i think u took this too far

**Minnie:**

great, so now im the target?

**Channie:**

no! we just think... u should apologize

**Jinnie:**

Rule Number Four of Lessons in Life for Minnie:

4\. If you've done something wrong, you have to make it right

And dont forget rule number one. u cant assume the worst out of minho

**Minnie:**

shut up jinnie. im not a little kid and this life lesson stuff is getting on my nerves

**Minnie:**

also, stop acting like yall are saints with all ur "oH, EvEryoNE hAs FeeLInGs" and acting like its a universal rule

**Minnie:**

if that were the case, then how come all everyone in my life has done is pretend like i dont have feelings? how come all ive experienced is countless jabs at me without taking into account how much it hurts? how come ive always been treated like an emotionless person who can take the pain? because news flash, im also human, but nobody ever seems to think so.

**Minnie:**

so im srry that i cant taking into account someones "feelings" and im srry i cant be as tolerant of jerks as u guys. 

**Minnie:**

so yeah, im not apologizing. and if that makes me a bad person, then screw you guys

...

...

...

**J.One:**

guys, i think hes logged off

**Binnie:**

oh wow, he really snapped

**Felix:**

im know this isnt the right time, but what did he say guys? i couldnt understand

**Channie:**

ill translate it to u in our private chat felix, but that isnt the point rn

**Jinnie:**

AGGHH, im such an idiot!

**Innie:**

dont beat urself up jinnie, it isnt ur fault

**Jinnie:**

yes it is. i kept on focusing so much on solving minnie's antisocialness, that i never bothered to consider WHY hes like this. ig i was only trying to feel good about myself. im a hypocrite for calling him inconsiderate

**Channie:**

plz dont beat urself up. therees so much we dont know about minnie and each other 4 that matter and theres nothing we can really do about that. the only thing we can do is to wait. whether or not minnie decides to apologize, whether or not he decides to talk here again, its all up 2 him at this point

**Felix:**

... i really hope he comes back

**Jinnie:**

same, buddy, same

**J.One:**

i hate waiting, but if it means minnie might come back soon, ill do it

**Innie:**

im going to stay positive, minnie has to come back :( and maybe if he apologizes to minho, then minho will also come back!

**Binnie:**

yeah, lets all just hope

**J.One:**

man, what a horrible turn of events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys probably figured this story was getting too happy to be true and then THIS COMES ALONG. Enjoy!


	13. Some Bonds Can be Strange

**_Minnie has sent an invite to Minho._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_It has been two days since your invite was sent. Would you like to follow up with a message?_ **

**Minnie:**

dang it, this is awkward...

**Minnie:**

minho?

**Minnie:**

i know ur on here

**Minnie:**

can u plz accept my invite?

**Minnie:**

I need 2 tell u something

...

...

**Minnie:**

... what if i told u it involves u being right and me being wrong?

**_Invitation accepted._ **

**Minho:**

okay what? make it quick

**Minnie:**

...

**Minnie:**

... im sorry, ok? i thought about it for a long time and i feel really guilty

**Minho:**

for what exactly?

**Minnie:**

u really dont plan to make this easy, dont u?

**Minho:**

_sips tea._ no, i really dont

**Minnie:**

okay, fineee

**Minnie:**

im sorry... for being really harsh to u and saying stuff that nobody deserves to hear. i was being a hypocrite, im no different. i know its no excuse, but i felt so frustrated at nobody ever taking my feelings into consideration, that i wasnt in the mood to think about others. I guess... i was taking my anger at myself and others out on u. and that was wrong, u didnt deserve that. im really srry.

...

...

**Minnie:**

i was stupid, and i made all the mistakes. im really srry, will u plz forgive me?

...

...

...

**Minho:**

ok

**Minnie:**

... thats it?

**Minho:**

nothing u said that day really bothered me anyways

**Minnie:**

oh... ok then

...

...

**Minho:**

its all true anyways

**Minnie:**

???

**Minho:**

everything u said that day. i get it. im a jerk, the word "nice" isnt in my dictionary, others are better off without me around. i know thats why i dont have friends. like, whatever. moving on.

**Minnie:**

but... if u know all of that, then why dont u ever try changing?

**Minho:**

the same reason u havent tried changing until now. people just arent worth changing for. 

**Minnie:**

i hate having to agree with u on something... but that is actually so true

**Minho:**

i assure u, its killing me too

...

...

**Minho:**

so if u also dont think changing is worth it, why are u trying so hard for Jinnie and the others?

**Minnie:**

idk... jinnie ... i know this is going to sounds stupid, but he reminds me of someone else. someone who also tried to get me to change a long time ago. 

**Minho:**

ah, so u actually knew a decent person in ur life? i know what thats like

**Minnie:**

decent? hah, no! i hate that person, he was no different from everyone else. 

...

**Minnie:**

uhh, no offense, but im not exactly going to share my personal life with someone i literally hated just days before

**Minho:**

ur not worth taking offense from, dw

**Minnie:**

wait a min... u said "I know what thats like". u actually knew a decent person in ur life?

**Minho:**

... uhh, no offense, but im not exactly going to share my personal life with someone i literally still hate now

**Minnie:**

ok, fair enough. but that sounds amazing. id love to meet someone in real life who actually doesnt treat me like... you know, just because they think im nothing but a boring robot who doesnt know how to have a life

**Minho:**

thats stupid. those jerks obviously didnt try to know u well enough if they thought something idiotic like that

**Minnie:**

oh my gosh...

**Minnie:**

did u just COMPLIMENT me!?

**Minho:**

what!? no! i was talking about how ur secretly a tryhard and a devil. why would i compliment u, i hate u, remember?

**Minnie:**

dually noted.

**Minnie:**

wait, but...

**Minnie:**

u forgive me right?

**Minho:**

yeah, yeah whatever, ur forgiven if it bothers u that much

**Minnie:**

good

**Minho:**

now leave me alone, im losing braincells just talking to u

...

...

...

**Minnie:**

Minho?

**Minho:**

ughhh, what!?

**Minnie:**

my real name is Kim Seungmin

**Minho:**

cool, i didnt ask

**Minnie:**

do u want to rejoin the gc?

**Minho:**

arent u worried im going to tell the others ur real name?

**Minnie:**

will u?

**Minho:**

imao NO. why would i give those guys the satisfaction of "gEttInG to KnOw eVeRyOnE bEttER"?

**Minnie:**

exactly, so are u gonna rejoin?

**Minho:**

why should i?

**Minnie:**

i kinda... look at the group chat when im bored. everyone wants u back. they miss having u around. 

...

...

**Minho:**

... wait, really? i mean, i dont care, but really?

**Minnie:**

promise. ik i was complaining about all the idiots ive met in my life but those guys on the gc? theyre definitely not in that criteria.

**Minho:**

... let me guess, u probably wont be very happy with me rejoining

**Minnie:**

... yeah, i hate u, remember?

**Minho:**

hah! so if rejoining the gc is going to drive u crazy...

**Minho:**

then count me in!

**Minnie:**

ugh, ok fine, ill add u back 2morrow

**Minho:**

u better. now leave me alone.

...

...

...

**Minnie:**

Minho?

**Minho:**

what!?

**Minnie:**

i really hate u

**Minho:**

hate u too seungmin. how get the hell out

**Minnie:**

k, then stop lurking over this chat smh ...

Both in their separate households, miles away, Minho and Seungmin both put their phones away after that interesting conversation.

As they went on to other events in their day, a smile formed on their faces, without them even knowing.


	14. Back Again

**_MinnI.N.s_ **

**J.One:**

ITS BEEN A LOOOONG DAAY

**Felix:**

WITHOUT YOU MY FRIENNDDDDDD

**J.One:**

AND ILL TELL U ALL ABOUT IT WHEN I SEE YOU AGAINNNNNNN

**Felix:**

ITS BEEN A LONG WAAAAYYYY

**J.One:**

FROM WHERE WEVE BEGUNNNNNNNNNN

**Felix:**

AND ILL TELL U ALL ABOUT IT WHEN I SEE YOU AGAINNNNNNNN

**J.One:**

WHEN I SEE U AGAINNNNNNN

**Binnie:**

u guys do realize uve been spamming that same lyrics ever since the fight, right?

**J.One:**

we're just trying to summon minnie back! he hasnt left yet so that means hes still giving us a chance!

**Jinnie:**

no no, u guys are doing this all wrong!

**Jinnie:**

if u want to summon minnie, u need to use the songs he likes best!

...

...

**J.One:**

BANG BANG

**Felix:**

NEOYE BULLET BULLET BULLET!

**Jinnie:**

now THATS what im talking about!

**Felix:**

RIGHT IS LEFT, LEFT IS RIGHT

**J.One:**

ITS A SWEET CHAOSSSSSSSSSSS

**Felix:**

DESPACITOOO

**Channie:**

felix mate, thats not day6-

**Jinnie:**

it is, trust me

**Innie:**

how are u guys supposed to be MinnI.N.'s without minnie :(

**Binnie:**

lol, i love how thats ur main concern

**Channie:**

i mean... our fandom is dying, we need minnie back

**Felix:**

DESPACITO, CATTLE RECIPE R2 KETCHUP, DESPACITO!

**Minnie:**

felix, those arent even the lyrics. and btw channie, the kings did a cover of despacito, which means it counts

**Felix:**

it worked!

**Binnie:**

minnie!

**Innie:**

we missed u!

**Jinnie:**

oh my gosh, ur finally back. look, im REALLY sorry of trying to push u to being something ur not and treating u like a little kid. ill try to back off more, ok?

**Innie:**

minnieeee! we can start the cult now!

**Minnie:**

imao, u guys are really getting sentimental, arent u?

**Minnie:**

besides... im the one who should be apologizing. i snapped at u guys, that was uncalled 4. i feel really bad about that

**Channie:**

dont worry about it mate. we were asking 4 it

**Felix:**

yeah, all forgiven?

**Minnie:**

definately!

**Jinnie:**

one last thing...

**Jinnie:**

during the fight, u said some stuff about nobody ever respecting ur feelings and about u always being hurt. ngl, thats really worrying

**Minnie:**

... i dont wanna talk about that

**Channie:**

thats fine. but we're always here if u wanna talk, k?

**Minnie:**

ok, thx guys

**Minnie:**

btw, i have a surprise...

**_Minnie has added Minho to MinnI.N.'s_ **

**Minho:**

im back suckers.

**J.One:**

omg, minho is also back, has christmas come early!?

**Minho:**

minnie didnt want me back in the chat so being the nice guy i am, i made him add me back

**Minnie:**

yeah, i also apologized to minho like u guys told me 2. we're good now

**Minho:**

yeah, i just hate his guts

**Minnie:**

same here

**Innie:**

that means theyre both back to normal!

**Minho:**

so... i heard u losers actually missed having me around

**Channie:**

yeah, definately!

**J.One:**

this place was really boring without u and minnie

**Binnie:**

yeah, way too nice, i agree

**Jinnie:**

yeah, its really great 2 back u back minho

**Minho:**

wait... u guys werent joking about that?

**Felix:**

ofc not! ur one of us now!

**Minho:**

ew, i dont wanna be one of u guys

**Minho:**

... but its not like i have anything better 2 do, so ill stick around with u losers, just cause

**J.One:**

we won guysss!

**Jinnie:**

heck yeah!

**Felix:**

so minho, wanna become a MinnI.N.?

**Minho:**

and stan minnie!? heck no!

**Innie:**

its ok minho, u can stan just me and we'll give u an exception!

**Minho:**

... ok, fine, i guess stanning innie isnt the worst evil...

**Binnie:**

guys, innie's charm is finally rubbing off minho, lets celebrate!

**Felix:**

🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳 **  
**

**Jinnie:**

🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳 **  
**

**J.One:**

🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳 **  
**

**Innie:**

i didnt know i had a charm but 🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳

**Minho:**

why did i rejoin again?

**Minnie:**

to annoy me

**Minho:**

right, u suck

**Minnie:**

back at u

**Minho:**

ive never seen as revolting as a human being as u

**Minnie:**

then look in a mirror

**Minho:**

i cant, u broke it

**Minnie:**

thats probably because u were standing right behind me

**Channie:**

... is that all theyre going 2 do?

**Binnie:**

ig so, but if thats whats going to keep them here, im not complaining¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Channie:**

the love hate relation ship is strong guys👌👌👌

**Minnie:**

ABSOLUTALY NOT

**Minho:**

id rather walk up to a high platform and stand there looking at the view from above than agree to THAT!

**Jinnie:**

... that doesnt sound that bad

**Minho:**

the heck. how is it "not that bad" when ur that freaking high up!?

**Channie:**

whats so bad about being high up-

**Channie:**

ohhhhhhh

**Minho:**

DONT U DARE SAY IT OUT LOUD

**Jinnie:**

ohh i get it. ok, lips sealed

**Binnie:**

i like living so same here

**Channie:**

who would have expected something like that from you?

...

...

**Innie:**

... i dont get it, does minho have a fear of heights or something?

**Minho:**

YOU LITTLE-

**J.One:**

dont threaten the child! he didnt kno-

**J.One:**

oh wait, it was me who didnt know, i couldnt figure it out until innie said it

**Felix:**

same here

**Innie:**

actually... i did know, i just acted ignorant so i could expose minho XDXDXD

**Binnie:**

oh my gosh, hes learning from us! hes growing up!

**Minho:**

thats it innie, im not stanning u anymore

**Innie:**

no, nooo, im sorryyyy!

**Felix:**

dang innie, u sure want to be stanned

**Innie:**

yes i do, because it means u guys like me😇😇😇

**Minnie:**

ok fine, in my journey to try to tolerate people, i will forgive u innie

**Innie:**

yayyyyy

**Minnie:**

wait, so does this mean we can now make fun of minho for being scared of height or...

**J.One:**

HAHAHAHAHAH

**Jinnie:**

HAHAHAHAHAH

**Binnie:**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

**Felix:**

HAHAHAHAHAHAH

**Channie:**

so guys... wanna go hiking up a mountain?

**Innie:**

yes plz, im sure we'll ALL enjoy it!

**Minho:**

screw u guys, i wouldnt even be here if it werent 4 the fact that i hate minnie so much

**Minnie:**

u welcome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Despacitio is officially a Day6 song. Look it up :)  
> Also, my past self writing this was really in a crackheaded mood, so just a FEW MORE fillers before things get reall.


	15. Netflix Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so the movie I'll be referencing in this update, I never actually watched it. I just watched bits of it cause I was listening to SKZ and updating this while the movie played in class (obviously, right?). So I'll just went off what I know and had the synopsis open while I wrote XD. So... Escape Room spoilers warning?

**_MinnI.N.'s:_ **

**Felix:**

WHAT IF WE REWRITEE THE STARSSSSSSSSS

**J.One:**

SAY U WERE MADEEEEEEEEE TO BE MINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Felix:**

NOTHING CAN KEEEEEEEEP USSSSSSSSS APARRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTT

**J.One:**

CAUSE YOU WERE THE ONE I WAS MEANT TO FINDDDDDDDDDDD

**Felix:**

ITS UP TO YOU

**J.One:**

AND ITS UP TO MEEEEEEEEE

**Felix:**

NO ONE CAN TELL US WHAT WE CAN BEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**J.One:**

SO WHY DONT WE REEEEEWRITEEEEEEE THE STARSSSSSSSSS

**Felix:**

SAY THAT THE WOOOOORLD COULD BE OURSSSSSSSSS TONIGHT

**Binnie:**

what are the twins up to this time smh

**Jinnie:**

first Bohemian Rhapsody, then Day6, then See You Again and now THIS!?

**J.One:**

"THIS" has a NAME, thank u very much

**Felix:**

yeah guys, smh, so uncultured

**Channie:**

ALL I WANT IS TO FLYYYYYYY WITH U

**Jinnie:**

oh no, channie, not u too!

**J.One:**

ALLL I WANT IS TO FALLLLLL WITH UUUUUUUUUU

**Binnie:**

ok guys, time out

**Felix:**

SO JUST GIVE ME ALLLLLLLLLLLL OF UUUUUUU

**Minho:**

shut up before i make u guys shut up!

...

...

**Binnie:**

... that worked

**Innie:**

ooh, ik that one! The Greatest Showman, right?

**Minnie:**

obviously, who WOULDNT know that?

**Binnie:**

...

**Jinnie:**

...

**Felix:**

yasss, innie and minnie are cultured, we stan the right people!

**J.One:**

felix and i just watched it yesterday and we're obsessed!

**Channie:**

wait, u guys met?

**J.One:**

hah, i wish! nah man, we netflix partied it!

**Binnie:**

netflix... party?

**Jinnie:**

u sounds really old binnie, everyone knows what that is

**Channie:**

its this extension thing where people can watch netflix at the same time

**Felix:**

dont forget j.one and i are text friend. we thought we should do something together, just the two of us

**Jinnie:**

ooh, good idea! minnie, we should also do something like that

**Minnie:**

maybe, ill think about it🙄🙄🙄

**Channie:**

actually...

**Channie:**

yall wanna netflix party something? i dont sleep anyways

**Jinnie:**

ooooh, im in!

**Felix:**

im all in!

**Minnie:**

sure, why not?

**Minho:**

that sounds boring as heck

**Minnie:**

like you?

**Minho:**

ok. screw it, ill join just for the pure pleasure of spamming minnie nonstop during the movie

**J.One:**

_have u ever wondered, what goes on in someone's head?_

**Binnie:**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Felix:**

so what movie guys?

**Jinnie:**

😏😏😏 its almost halloween AND its nighttime... **  
**

**Channie:**

if ur thinking what im thinking, then u are truly cultured

**Jinnie:**

HORROR MOVIE BABY!

**Channie:**

YASSSSSSSSSSS

**Felix:**

... a horror movie?

**J.One:**

^^^^^

**Binnie:**

that makes perfect sense! a horror movie for halloween!

**Minnie:**

lol, are u guys scared?

**J.One:**

what!? _nooooooo_

**Jinnie:**

oh wait, what about the kid?

**Innie:**

huh? oh, srry, i left 4 a min!

**Innie:**

a horror movie? OH MY GOSH, YASSSS

**Channie:**

wait, u like them!?

**Innie:**

i love horror movies, theyre so thrilling!

**Binnie:**

wow... DID NOT expect that

**Minho:**

they sound boring, tbh

**Jinnie:**

hah, this noob is probably secretly scared!

**Minho:**

what!? take that back you-

**Minnie:**

then surely u have no complaints against it, right?

**Minho:**

fine, whatever u losers want

**Felix:**

im not sure about this guys...

**Minho:**

u a scaredy cat?

**Felix:**

maybe...

**Channie:**

its ok mate, we'll start off small

**Innie:**

yeah... maybe The Quiet Place- no, thats boring. The Conjuring - saw that 10 times already. Halloween- nah, too scary for felix

**Jinnie:**

Escape Room?

**Channie:**

ooh, yesssss

**Innie:**

but thats not really a horror movie :(

**Channie:**

eh, close enough

**Jinnie:**

its thriller

**Felix:**

that sounds... ok

**Channie:**

trust me, ull love it!

**Jinnie:**

so all in agreement?

**Minnie:**

yeah, whatever

**Minho:**

if its boring, yall are screwed

**Binnie:**

wait, so how would we do it?

**J.One:**

download Netflix Party on ur Chrome extension. ill set up a party and send a link, and u simply have to go on the link

**Minho:**

ok, be quick

**J.One:**

on it!

**_2 minutes later:_ **

**Channie:**

all ready guys?

**Minho:**

wait a minute...

**Minho:**

whoever decided its a good idea to put ENGLISH subs on an ENGLISH movie, ur dead -_-

**Binnie:**

what!? heck no, get them korean subs on!

**J.One:**

too lazy...

**Minnie:**

maybe u guys can improve ur english through this!

**Felix:**

i want u guys to experience the pain of international kpop stans when they have to watch korean content with korean auto generated subs!

**Minho:**

just. put. the. freaking. subs. on.

**Innie:**

can u guys put korean subs plzzzz🥺🥺🥺

**J.One:**

on it innie!

**Binnie:**

i thought u were too "lazy"

**J.One:**

but innie asked, and i stan innie, remember?

**Felix:**

are u guys sure about this? idk about this...

**Channie:**

dw mate, this movie is totally not scary at all

**Innie:**

yeah, its a fun movie about playing games and solving riddles!

**Felix:**

ok, i trust u innie😊😊😊

...

...

...

**Felix:**

AHHHH, THE ROOM IS GOING TO CRUSH HIM, THE ROOM IS GOING TO FREAKING CRUSH HIM!!!!!!

**Jinnie:**

felix, it hasnt even been five minutes in

**Felix:**

AND SOMEBODIES ALREADY GOING TO DIEEEEEEE!!!!

**Felix:**

oh wait, it transitioned to a flashback, thank goodness

**Binnie:**

Felix, smh...

...

...

...

**Felix:**

IS THAT A CORPSE!? AHHHHHHHHHHHH SAVE MEEE

**Binnie:**

Felix, its a doll, chill

**Felix:**

oh ok, thats ay ok👍👍👍

...

**Felix:**

THE ROOM IS BURNING, THEYRE ALL GONNA DIEEEEEEEEE

**Minho:**

plz kindly shut up and let us watch in peace

**Felix:**

IN PEACE!? THEYRE GONNA BURN TO DEATH AND-

**Felix:**

oh wait, they escaped. good!

**Channie:**

Felix. mate. plz...

...

...

...

**Felix:**

DID HE FREAKING FALL INTO THE WATER!? SOMEONE SAVE HIMMMMM

**Felix:**

OH MY GOSH, HIS FACE IS UNDER THE ICE, THATS CREEPY AS HECK, AHHHHH

**Minnie:**

im surprised u guys havent turned off notifs yet

**Binnie:**

ngl, this is kinda entertaining

**Innie:**

shhhhh, we're reaching the best part!

...

**Felix:**

oh my gosh... HE ACC DIED, WHAT THE HECKKK!

**Binnie:**

what the heck felix!?

**Felix:**

WHAT!? HE DROWNED TO DEATH!!!!!

**Felix:**

WAIT, THE ICE IS BREAKING, THEYRE ALL GONNA DIEEEEEEEEEEE

**Felix:**

oh yay, they escaped!

**Minnie:**

or we just going to let him be or...

**Channie:**

we have no choice, smh

...

...

**Felix:**

SHES HANGING FROM A RAILING, SHES GONNA FALL AND DIEEEEEEEEEE

**Jinnie:**

i regret ever letting him watch this movie

**Felix:**

THE SCREAMS, THEYRE PIERCING MY SOULLLLLLL

**Felix:**

SHE FELL, SHES DEADDDDDDDDDDD

**Minho:**

thank u very much 4 that play by play, will u now plz let us watch the freaking movie?

**Minnie:**

um guys, is it just me, or had j.one stayed strangely silent?

**Innie:**

j.one, u there?

**J.One:**

oh yeah, dont mind me, just busy CRYING A RIVER

**Minnie:**

wth, why?

**J.One:**

CAUSE ITS SO FREAKING SAD! theyre all trapped with no escape and then two of them died, and they were getting so close!

**J.One:**

and she sacrificed herself just so the people she just met could escapee, what an MVP!

...

...

**J.One:**

omg, they all lost their parents and friends!? thats so saddd. and theyre trusting each other moree, they better all survive together!

...

...

**Felix:**

HE KILLED HIM, THAT JERK LEGIT KILLED HIS FRIEND! THEYRE ALL GONNA DIEEEE

...

**Felix:**

SHE DIES, WTH!? SHES SUFFOCATING, SOMEONE HELP HER, NUUUUUUUUUUUUU. THEREES ONLY TWO LEFT, WHAT IF THEY ALL DIE!?

**J.One:**

oh gosh, i dont know how many more deaths ill be able to handle...

...

**J.One:**

noo, it wasnt ur fault that ur friend died, dont listen to himmmmm!

**Felix:**

STOP FIGHTING, NO, NO, DONT FIGHTTTTTTTT, THEYRE GONNA DIEEEE

**Felix:**

HE KILLED HIMMM, WHAT THE HECK, THERES ONLY ONE LEFT!

...

**Felix:**

ITS COLLAPSING, HES GONNA BE CRUSHED AND DIEEEEEEE

**Felix:**

oh, he escaped, lez goooooo!

...

**Felix:**

U JERK, THIS GUY HAS BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH, GIVE HIM THE MONEY HE DESERVES! NO, DONT KILL HIM, ANYTHING BUT THAT!

...

**J.One:**

shes alive, she never died! someone give me a hug rn!

...

...

...

**Felix:**

THE PLANE IS CRASHING, EVERYONE IS GOING TO DIEEEE

**Felix:**

oh wait- it was a simulation, phew

**Felix:**

WHO ARE THOSE PEOPLE!? WHAT ARE THEY GOING TO DO TO THE SURVIVORS!?

**Felix:**

a credit roll- NO, DONT GIVE ME A FREAKING CREDIT ROLll, TELL ME WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN!

**Innie:**

its done felix, thats how the movie ends. we can only wait 4 the sequel

**Jinnie:**

i love how by the end, we all just decided to ignore felix and j.one

**Felix:**

id rather never eat buttermite again in my life than watch a sequel, that was TERRIFYING! u told me this wasnt horror!

**Innie:**

but.. it isnt... its not even that scary!

**Jinnie:**

yo, that was fireeee🔥🔥🔥

**Binnie:**

agree man! thasmastyle!

**J.One:**

dont mind me, just need more tissues

**Minho:**

that was so boring, what yall blabbering about? i wouldnt watch a sequel if my life depended on it.

**Minnie:**

i bet u were scared. thats why u kept on spamming the letter of the alphabet to me instead of watching the movie

**Minho:**

nah. that was just 2 annoy u

**Channie:**

well, its pretty late guys, we should call lights out

**Jinnie:**

ok, but are u REALLY gonna sleep?

**Channie:**

... no... but arent u guys?

**Minho:**

k, night, bye

**Innie:**

that was fun guys, we should def do it again another time!

...

...

...

...

**Felix:**

... anyone awake?

**J.One:**

yeah... i cant sleep

**Jinnie:**

SO TELL ME

**Felix:**

where... did that come from?

**Jinnie:**

idk, it just sounded neccesary. anyways, i forgot to switch notifs off, so why are yall still awake at 3am?

**Felix:**

... im too scared to fall asleep

**J.One:**

i feel sad

**Jinnie:**

😂😂😂 **  
**

**J.One:**

shut up, u guys are just emotionless

**Felix:**

a fun movie about games my foot, im never trusting innie again

**Jinnie:**

aw, i kinda pity u guys so...

**Jinnie:**

... would a happy movie make u guys feel better?

**J.One:**

this late!?

**Jinnie:**

are u gonna fall asleep anyways?

**Felix:**

no, lets do it!

**Jinnie:**

um... The Bee Movie?

**J.One:**

HECK YEAH!

**Minho:**

you idiots are actually gonna watch a movie this late?

**Minho:**

... can i join?

**Jinnie:**

ha, do we have another scaredy cat😏😏😏

**Minho:**

as if, i just... like watching movies

**J.One:**

well... since it seems like you dont NEED this like me and felix, maybe you should just go back 2 sleep...

**Minho:**

you little...

**Minho:**

...

**Minho:**

i keep on hearing the screams in my head when i try to fall asleep, ok? now share me the link before i put u guys to sleep. one youll never wake up from.

**Jinnie:**

ahh, i seee. see? admitting ur fears isnt that bad

**Minho:**

shut up, where the link?

**J.One:**

on it!

**Felix:**

yayy, u guys are da best!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't judge, ok? The Bee Movie is an underrated masterpiece. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this filler update, it's nice to have these to give a break from the plot once and a while. But in all seriousness, Felix is literally me during scary stuff XD


	16. Sad Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to play along with the game in this chapter!

**_MinnI.N.'s_ **

**J.One:**

ahhh, what a beautiful, horrible day outside. the sun is shining so brightly despite the reality that our world is cruel and countless suffer

**Binnie:**

... are u still sad from the movie?

**Channie:**

he probably is

**J.One:**

i will never speak bad about bees ever again

**Minnie:**

????

**Jinnie:**

nah, hes over Escape Room. he got sad from seeing the world dying without bees in the Bee Movie

**Binnie:**

u guys watched the bee movie!? that movie's ma style!

**Felix:**

ikr!? im soo over escape room!

**Minho:**

as corny as the bee movie was, it was soo much better than that trash of an escape movie

**Jinnie:**

i feel personally attacked since that escape room was MY idea

**Minnie:**

wait, minho, why were u up also watching the bee movie?

**Minho:**

just cause, now shut up

**J.One:**

uhhuh, TOTALLYYY 😏😏😏

**Minho:**

_i will get rid of everything youve ever loved_

**J.One:**

got it, lips sealed!

**Binnie:**

idk what thats about but does anybody wanna do my english paper 4 me since i cant do english?

**Minnie:**

i know ur looking at me and the answer is no

**Binnie:**

felix?

**Felix:**

i cant english

**Binnie:**

but ur-

**Felix:**

*yeah mate, i say words like "brekkie" and "arvo" and "shrimp on the barbie" mate, is that really the kinda english u want mate?*

**Binnie:**

u know what, never mind -_-

**Jinnie:**

*yah man, english good language, know what im saying bro?*

**Felix:**

what kinda english was that😅😅😅

**Jinnie:**

says the guys who says *i can't english*

**Innie:**

uh... guys?

**J.One:**

yo innie, hiiii!

**Binnie:**

wasssssup

**Innie:**

um...

**Innie:**

... i had a bad day 2day so i thought u guys could make it better🥺🥺

**Jinnie:**

what in the world- that is the sweetest and most wholesome thing ive ever heard, i think im crying

**Channie:**

what happened innie? we're all ears

**Innie:**

my teacher is going to give me a 0 on my test because she thinks i cheated

**Jinnnie:**

the heck, does she even have proof?

**Innie:**

no she doesn't, i dont even understand!

**Innie:**

u see, if we ever need to leave the room to go to the bathroom or something, we just take a hall pass and leave the room, and we're allowed to that even during tests

**Innie:**

so in the middle of the test, i decided to leave to go 2 washroom, which im ALLOWED to do and its what OTHER KIDS did before!

**Innie:**

so i left the room. but when i came back, my test wasnt on my desk!

**Innie:**

so i went up to my teacher and told her that, and she told me that SHE took my test away. and when i asked why, she said, and i QUOTE:

**Innie:**

"what makes you think im going to let you continue the test when you left the room in the middle of it?"

**Jinnie:**

what the heck!?

**Innie:**

ikr!? she told me that its too "risky" to give the test back to me when i probably found a way to cheat. like, HOW!? other kids also left the room, but they didnt get their tests taken away! what does leaving the room have anything to do with cheating!?

**Innie:**

so i tried to convince her, but she wouldnt listen. so i asked if shed let me RETAKE the test to prove im not cheating and she said, and i QUOTE AGAIN:

**Innie:**

"why should you get special privileges for breaking test etiquette?"

**Innie:**

so basically, im failing this test and i didnt even DO anything!

**J.One:**

oh my gosh... thats messed up

**Minho:**

no offense innie, but ur teacher can die in a hole **  
**

**Minnie:**

does ur teacher like, not trust u or something

**Innie:**

i dont think she does :(

**Innie:**

and i studied really hard 4 that test. minnie helped me and everything😞😞😞

**Jinnie:**

****

**J.One:**

^^^^^^^^ I wish i could give u a real hug but this will have 2 do

**Channie:**

u should complain to ur principal, ur teacher should get fired

**Innie:**

pretty sure my principal will side with the teacher though. its hard 2 get people 2 side with me. i dont even think my parents could convince the school😞😞😞

**Binnie:**

that absolutely sucks, i dont know how 2 make u feel better innie

**J.One:**

oh, ik!

**J.One:**

guys, pick a number from one to ten

**Minho:**

-_-

**J.One:**

no, its cool i promise!

**Innie:**

ok, i picked one

**Jinnie:**

same!

**Channie:**

same

**Minnie:**

same

**Minho:**

ugh, ok

**Binnie:**

same

**Felix:**

same

**J.One:**

now multiply it by nine

**Felix:**

how do I-

**Channie:**

use a calculator felix

**Felix:**

ok, done!

**Innie:**

done

**Binnie:**

done

**Jinnie:**

done

**Minnie:**

done

**Minho:**

done

**Channie:**

done

**J.One:**

ok, now add the first digit and the second digit

**Felix:**

but-

**Channie:**

again felix. calculator

**Minho:**

done, yall are slow

**Felix:**

done

**Minnie:**

done

**Channie:**

done

**Innie:**

done

**Binnie:**

done

**Jinnie:**

done

**J.One:**

ok, now subtract 5. YES FELIX ,calculators are allowed

**Minnie:**

wait a minute... if u add the two digits...

**J.One:**

DONT RUIN IT MINNIE

**Minnie:**

fine. done.

**Minho:**

done

**Jinnie:**

done

**Channie:**

done

**Felix:**

done!

**Innie:**

done

**Binnie:**

done

**J.One:**

great! now listen carefully:

**J.One:**

depending on ur number, choose a letter. Like, if u got 1, choose A, if u got 2, choose B, if u got 3, choose C, and so on...

...

**Minho:**

ok, done

**Minnie:**

done

**Innie:**

done

**Jinnie:**

done

**Channie:**

done

**Binnie:**

done 

**Felix:**

done

**J.One:**

great! now with the letter u have, u need to think of a country that starts with that later

**Jinnie:**

bold of yall to assume i know enough english to do that

**J.One:**

just try

**Minnie:**

ok, done

**Channie:**

yeah, done

**Felix:**

is googling allowed?

**J.One:**

no, just use ur brain

**Binnie:**

bold of u 2 assume he has one. anyways, found one

**Minho:**

ughhh, thx to google translate, i have one

**Felix:**

uhh... got one!

**Jinnie:**

oh right, google translate, good idea!

**Jinnie:**

got one!

**Innie:**

same!

**J.One:**

ok, now go to the LAST letter of the country u have, then find an ANIMAL that starts with that letter

**J.One:**

yes, u can use google translate 2 find the letter

**Minnie:**

k, got it

**Channie:**

easy, got it!

**Felix:**

uh... yup!

**Minho:**

done

**Binnie:**

done

**Jinnie:**

done

**Innie:**

done

**J.One:**

ok, thats everyone. now final step:

**J.One:**

go to the last letter of THAT animal, then find a fruit that begins with that letter

**Minho:**

where the heck are u going with this?

**J.One:**

just do it!

**Minho:**

jeez, okay, got one

**Jinnie:**

same

**Binnie:**

^^^^^

**Innie:**

^^^^^^^^^^^

**Minnie:**

^^^^^^^^^

**Felix:**

^^^^^^^^^

**Channie:**

^^^^^ we all got 2 lazy to write "done", im assuming

**J.One:**

ok, does everyone remember their country, animal, and fruit?

**Minnie:**

yeah, now whats the point?

**J.One:**

ok, the big reveal...

**J.One:**

who here believes that I can read their mind?

**Jinnie:**

hah, not a chance!

**Minho:**

YOU!? nope

**J.One:**

ok fine. I may not be able to read ur mind...

**J.One:**

but...

**J.One:**

i can tell that right now, u guys are thinking about Denmark, a kangaroo, and an orange😏😏😏

**Jinnie:**

:0 :0 :0

**Innie:**

wait a minute...

**Binnie:**

HOW DID YOU KNOW!?

**Minho:**

ur telling me this loser actually guessed the words i chose!?

**Minnie:**

... what are u guys talking about?

**Felix:**

yeah, im confused

**J.One:**

ok, who here is confused aka DIDNT fall for this?

**Channie:**

me, im pretty sure

**Minnie:**

same

**Felix:**

yeah, no idea mate

**Jinnie:**

whoaaa, FELIX actually cheated the system!?

**J.One:**

what did u guys choose?

**Minnie:**

Dominican Republic, cat, tangerine

**Channie:**

Dominican Republic, catfish, honeydew melon

**Felix:**

Dominos, stingray, yellow lemon

**Jinnie:**

...

**Binnie:**

...

**Channie:**

felix, mate, Dominos isnt a country

**Felix:**

wait... really!?

**Minho:**

how dumb can u get?

**J.One:**

also, as much as we stan thinking outside the box in this houshold, yellow lemon is NOT an acceptable loophole

**Felix:**

ughhh, ur guys fault 4 making me think of stuff off the top of my head without the internet😒😒😒

**Jinnie:**

dang it, i fell 4 the trick!

**J.One:**

thats fine guys, u are simply part of the 92% of people who also thought of the same three things

**Binnie:**

wait a minute...we all had to think ov a country starting with da letter "D", which means we all got 4, which means we all got 9, but we all started with different number...

**Minnie:**

its simply because of the rule of multiples of nines. you see-

**Felix:**

imma stop u right there mate

**Innie:**

whoa, but that was a really cool trick. thx J.One, that helped me take my mind of things 4 a bit😊😊😊

**J.One:**

anytime kid!

**Jinnie:**

if u transfer schools, come 2 my school! its cool!

**Minho:**

my school sucks, dont come there

**Minnie:**

same, dont step into my school

**Channie:**

but minho, arent u supposed 2 be graduated?

**Minho:**

i SHOULD BE. but im not. lets leave it at that

**Binnie:**

oooookay then

**Felix:**

no innie, come 2 my school!

**J.One:**

no, i want innie in my school!

**Jinnie:**

too bad guys, i call dibs!

**Innie:**

id go to any of ur schools but i dont think itll make much of a difference😅😅😅

**Innie:**

but thx guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... did you guys fall for the trick, or not? I know I did XD   
> Feel free to tell me your results in the comments!


	17. Protection Squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, is this a triple update you're seeing!? You bet it is! For a couple of reasons:  
> 1\. For pacing reasons. I'm getting into more real-life chapters soon and since those will be longer, I'll be updating them once a day. So you guys get this!  
> 2\. This chapter is pretty short, so it doesn't make much sense to wait to post it.  
> Hope you guys enjoy :)

**_Channie has added Jinnie and Binnie to a group chat._ **

**_Channie has named the group chat Innie Protection Squad_ **

**Channie:**

yall remember our small talk from before, right?

**Binnie:**

yeah. shouldve known we'd have to regroup soon

**Jinnie:**

smart idea. now we dont have to delete messages so the others wont see

**Channie:**

ok, lets analyze the facts

**Channie:**

here are all the worrisome signs that innie has shown. some i may be looking too much into but others are concerning 4 sure. I'll use proper grammar:

**Channie:**

. He doesn't seem to have any friends aside from us.

. He is really eager for attention in our group and is always looking for signs that the rest of us like him. I'm not saying that's a bad thing at all, we gotta love Innie.

. He once mentioned that he can't share his real name and face for "personal reasons". Why add that extra detail in? He could have just said he or his parents are cautious. It's almost as if he's implying there's another reason.

. His classmates and teachers seem to be against him. Classmates, maybe I can understand, kids can be jerks. But teachers!?

. Like, the kid was up at 2am trying to figure out homework that none of his teachers would help him in. He isn't allowed to have his phone in class with him. And there's also the recent cheating incident, and if we're to be real here, teachers aren't even allowed to act that way. Why is it suddenly okay when it comes to Innie? Heck, even his PRINCIPAL seems to be against him.

. Also, he mentioned that no matter what school he goes to, "it won't make a difference". Could that imply that it's not a problem with his school, but with Innie? Gosh, that's horrible to think, but it's all so confusing.

**Channie:**

so yeah, thats what i got

**Jinnie:**

woww, quite the detective chan!

**Channie:**

what can i say, im just paying extra attention when it comes to innie

**Jinnie:**

it all seems crazy sus thought, ngl.

**Binnie:**

idk guys...

**Channie:**

what is it?

**Binnie:**

like, i hate to think that there could be something horrible behind the scenes when it comes to innie and its all so strange, but... arent we all entitled to our secrets? im just worried that investigating further is invading innie's privacy

**Jinnie:**

i agree with u, i really do. but this isnt just about secrets, something wrong is happening, and innie is the target. if we find out whats going on... couldnt we help him?

**Channie:**

i agree with both of u guys. something is going on and we cant just ignore it

**Channie:**

but we shouldnt pry. if we want to know whats happening, innie is going to have to tell us

**Jinnie:**

but... what if he doesnt?

**Channie:**

then we'll have to ask him if things get concerning enough. dang... this is hard. i dont really have the best answer 4 this

**Binnie:**

lets keep this chat though. we'll stay on the lookout. we just need to make sure not to overanalyze everything and stick with what innie tells us for sure, like the incident with his test.

**Channie:**

agreed

**Jinnie:**

its so weird... like, we all have talked in this chat 4 some time now and some of us even have our real names and photos revealed. but we'll never know anything else. any of us could be hiding secrets, there will always be something we dont know.

**Channie:**

wow, i never really thought about that... its understandable though

**Binnie:**

minnie has a secret 4 sure. and i have a sneaking suspicion that minho also has some stuff behind the scenes. but in the end, it might be innie who has the biggest secret of all. just a gut feeling thought, dont trust me

**Jinnie:**

wow, this is beginning to sound like some drama!

**Channie:**

if thats the case, it better have a happy ending. binnie's right, everyone has the right to keep their secrets. and as long as those secrets arent going to affect any of us individually or the group as a whole, im totally fine with that. unfortunately, innie's secret is definately breaking the "affecting the individual" criteria.

**Jinnie:**

true, true. thankfully, I doubt secrets will affect the group. we really have nothing 2 worry about

**Binnie:**

then looks like we can continue our gc journey with little worries. just keeping our eyes open a little wider

**Channie:**

sounds good to me mates. good meeting guys!

**Jinnie:**

👍👍👍 **  
**

**Binnie:**

^^^^^^^^^


	18. Secrets Won't Affect the Group

_**MinnI.N.'s** _

**J.One:**

Me- Name revealed, photo not

Channie- Name and photo revealed

Minho- Name revealed, photo not

Binnie- Photo revealed, name not

Jinnie- Neither revealed

Felix- Name and photo revealed

Minnie- Neither revealed

Innie- Neither revealed

**Minho:**

uhhh, what?

**J.One:**

dont mind me, just keeping track of the info we have and havent revealed yet. u guys seriously expected me to forget?

**Binnie:**

yes

**Channie:**

absolutely

**Minnie:**

cant have good memory if u dont have a brain

**J.One:**

so rudeeee. anyways, any yall up to revealing any missing info?

**Felix:**

hold up

**Felix:**

J.One doesnt count as ur "real name" 😑

**J.One:**

i told ya man, its my new identity, so its my new name. If I identify as it, it counts

**Felix:**

so if I identify as an attack helicopter, can that be my name?

**Minnie:**

absolutely NOT

**Felix:**

fine, couldnt hurt 2 try -_-

**Channie:**

lets just let him keep his "new identity" guys, let him believe its cool

**J.One:**

what u talking about!? i am cool! im so cool, i can freeze all of u guys just with a picture!

**Binnie:**

ok then mr. cool, wheres the pic?

**J.One:**

i will share it- _but my mom is kinda in the room rn and is occasionally looking at my screen, so maybe another time?_

**Jinnie:**

sounds sus guys, vote him out

**J.One:**

nuuuuuu, someday, i promise!

**Minho:**

pics, i can understand, but to the scaredy cats who wont even share their names, _**get out**_

**Jinnie:**

no u

**Innie:**

dont keep track of me guys, ill never share

**Minnie:**

same here. and no minho, i think we'll stay

**Minho:**

oh wait, my bad. calling u guys cats is an insult to my cats so i take that back.

**Binnie:**

oh yeah, i kinda just forgot to share a name...

**_Binnie has changed to Changbin_ **

**Changbin:**

my name is seo changbin. happy?

**J.One:**

yass, we're making progress!

**Jinnie:**

um... i can share my picture if u guys want

**Felix:**

ooooooh

**Changbin:**

👀👀👀 **  
**

**Channie:**

nice mate. ready... set... go!

**Jinnie:**

geez, let me find one first. are u guys sure? u wont be ready...

**Minho:**

pfff, SOMEONES confident

**Minnie:**

dw, i can assure u that i wont care one bit

**Felix:**

cheering u on mate! 

**Jinnie:**

ok... brace urselves...

**Jinnie:**

thats meee😎😎😎

**Changbin:**

...🔥🔥🔥

**J.One:**

uh...

**J.One:**

👌👌👌 **  
**

**Felix:**

what the heck! did ur creator like only plan to give u a few drops of beauty and then accidently pour the WHOLE DARN BOTTLE!?

**Innie:**

u really are good looking jinnie!

**Channie:**

dang mate, now thats a visual

**Jinnie:**

aww, u guys flatter me too much😊

**Minho:**

...

**Minho:**

eh, not bad

**Jinnie:**

OUR GROUPCHAT TSUNDERE APPROVES!

**Minho:**

tsundere- EXCUSE ME!

**Minnie:**

oh srry, i left my phone 4 a second

**Minnie:**

theres a picture? wait, lemme scroll up

**Jinnie:**

ooh, what does my text friend think!?

**Minnie:**

tha- thats you...

**Jinnie:**

yup! oh wow, are u speechless minnie?

**Minnie:**

oh my gosh...

**Jinnie:**

yes...

**Minnie:**

Hyunjin?

...

...

...

**Jinnie:**

u... know my name

**Jinnie:**

who are u?

**Minnie:**

why should i tell u?

**Jinnie:**

what do you mean? u know who i am so-

**Minnie:**

actually, why should i tell u anything? why am i still talking to u?

**Hyunjin:**

wha- i dont understand...

**Minnie:**

no, of course u dont. so im not going to waste my energy on u

**Minnie:**

gosh, i cant believe i was talking to YOU all along, i cant believe i let myself listen to YOU

**Jinnie:**

minnie plz, i dont understand. at least explain something!

**Minnie:**

fine, u want an explanation? ill give u one youll never forget

**Minnie:**

I hate u Hyunjin

**Minnie:**

i hope you die

**_Minnie has left MinnI.N.'s_ **

_..._

_..._

_..._

**Changbin:**

what just happened?

**Jinnie:**

i dont know! it all just happened so suddenly!

**Jinnie:**

i... dont understand what I did!

**Channie:**

he seems 2 know u in real life

**Channie:**

is there someone u knew in ur life who might not, to put things nicely, like you?

**Jinnie:**

im not sure...

**Jinnie:**

oh... wait.

**Jinnie:**

theres one person

**Jinnie:**

oh gosh, i had hoped he was over it and maybe eventually forgave me

**Felix:**

who is it jinnie?

**Jinnie:**

His name was Kim Seungmin

**Minho:**

oh!

**Jinnie:**

what?

**Jinnie:**

minho, what was that "oh!"?

**Channie:**

minho, do u know something we dont?

**Channie:**

minho?

**Changbin:**

he's... not on anymore

**Jinnie:**

dang it! i just want to know what happened!

**Innie:**

um, jinnie?

**Jinnie:**

yeah, what is it innie?

**Innie:**

i dont want to jump to conclusions but...

**Innie:**

maybe u should try looking at the two names?

**Jinnie:**

huh?

**Jinnie:**

oh, wait a minute...

**Jinnie:**

SeungMIN... MINnie...

**Jinnie:**

...oh my gosh

**Felix:**

they could be the same person!?

**Jinnie:**

i dont know, but its the only thing that makes sense!

**Channie:**

ok, then we need to back up

**Changbin:**

yeah. jinnie, who exactly is this Seungmin person?

...

...

**Innie:**

its fine, u can trust us, we will never judge u!

**Felix:**

we have ur back mate, dont worry!

**Changbin:**

we'll figure this out together

...

**Jinnie:**

ok

**Jinnie:**

Seungmin... used to be the greatest friend i could ask for

**Jinnie:**

until... i betrayed him

**Jinnie:**

and not a day goes by when i dont hate myself for that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang it. And things were going so well too😕


	19. Serious

**_Minho and Minnie's Private Chat:_ **

**Minho:**

oh no u dont

...

**Minnie:**

what do u want?

**Minho:**

what do I- DONT try to play dumb!

**Minho:**

you DO NOT get 2 go through all the trouble of sending me a Messages invite and actually talking to me and revealing ur full name in order to get me to rejoin the gc, and then LEAVE IT URSELF

**Minnie:**

why do u care? i thought u hate me

**Minho:**

u bet i do. which is why im not ok with u getting off scot free with leaving the group chat

**Minnie:**

leave me alone minho, im not in the mood

**Minho:**

EXACTLY

**Minho:**

Everyone else is probably thinking the same thing, and being the annoyingly nice people they are, theyre probably all "give him some time!" or "lets wait until minnie's cooled off!". they're not going to do anything right now.

**Minho:**

well, guess what? Im not like that

**Minho:**

I couldnt care less about ur feelings and whether or not ur "in the mood".

**Minho:**

Something has clearly happened between u and jinnie and its been affecting u till this day. So "waiting until you're in the mood" is not the answer, because ur NEVER going to be in the mood. Not until u finally face whats happened and fix things

**Minho:**

thats what im here for seungmin

**Minho:**

... im guessing his name isnt jinnie though

...

...

**Minnie:**

his real name is Hwang Hyunjin

**Minho:**

NOW we're getting somewhere. spill

**Minnie:**

I didnt want to tell u anything before, what makes u think i want to now?

**Minho:**

Well, before, u didnt know jinnie had any ties to ur past, and u didnt go storming off the gc after threatening him with death. So id say that this time, things are quite different

**Minho:**

Jinni- I mean Hyunjin was that guy in ur past that tried to get u 2 change, right?

...

**Minho:**

He's the reason ur like this right now, the reason why u cant interact with others normally. Hes the one you hate, isnt he?

...

**Minho:**

we're getting nowhere minnie

**Minnie:**

if im about to reveal anything, its about time you also did the same. Whos that "decent person" you knew in ur past? What happened to that person?

...

...

**Minho:**

He went to malaysia and left me to fend for myself. And lets just say I didnt do a good job.

**Minho:**

But we're not here 4 that. We're here to talk about you

**Minnie:**

That isnt fair. why is it always me? why do I have to own up and "fix thing"? I didnt do anything, I never did. yes, I left the group chat, yes, I pretty much told hyunjin to die. It's all just like before. Why am I suddenly the villain because of who i am and how I act? you guys act like you understand everything when you really dont!

**Minho:**

then MAKE me understand, you idiot!

...

...

**Minho:**

Seungmin?

**Minnie:**

what?

**Minho:**

i didnt want to do this, but i have no choice...

**Minho:**

I have a serious mode.

**Minnie:**

???

**Minho:**

how do I explain it... its a state im in where you can trust me, where you dont have to worry about what ill say back to you. its a state where i'll do what you say and I wont complain. I guess you can say its a state where I act more or less like a regular person. Not many people get to see that side of me

**Minho:**

I dont like going into that mode because it exhausts me. But...

**Minho:**

in order to listen to what you have to say, I will go into that mode. and i promise you, once that happens, you dont need to worry about anything. You talk, I listen.

**Minho:**

so say the word Seungmin. none of this is going to be solved if you dont face what happened.

...

...

...

**Minnie:**

do you promise i can trust you?

**Minho:**

i promise

**Minnie:**

... 

**Minnie:**

ok minho, then do it

**_Minho has changed to Serious Minho_ **

**Serious Minho:**

ok, take ur time, but start talking

**Minnie:**

... can I call u? its hard to explain over text

**Serious Minho:**

of course. ill give u the number

**Minnie:**

wow... u really are in a serious state. 

Seungmin leaned back on his chair. What in the world had he gotten himself into?

The minute he had scrolled up and seen the picture... all rationale had left him. His mind had been flooded with memories, some happy, but most were ones that Seungmin never wanted to think about again. And at that moment, the only thing Seungmin could do was lash out at HIM. To say all the cruel words that Seungmin had said before, and would do over and over again until someday, the weight of the past might finally go off his shoulders.

_I hate you Hyunjin, I hope you die._ Seungmin would never regret those words. Why would he?

Clenching his fists, Seungmin opened the keypad on his phone. For every number he slowly typed in, the anger never left him.

_Beep._

I hate you Hyunjin.

_Beep._

I never want to speak of you again

_Beep._

Heck, I don't even want to utter your name.

_Beep. Beep._

And I especially don't want to be in a group chat with you. I don't want to talk to you like you're my friend, because you lost that privilege a long time ago.

_Beep. Beep._

Forget being my text friend. Just let me forget you.

_Beep._

Just let me move on.

_Beep._

That's... all I want.

All the numbers were typed out. Seungmin's finger hovered nervously over the call button. He took a deep breath and pressed it.

The phone got picked up before the first ring even finished.

"... hello?" Seungmin's voice came out far more timidly than he had wanted. He was already regretting this.

"Seungmin. Hi."

It was like magic. Seungmin didn't know how exactly to describe the voice that came out on the other side. It wasn't snarky, it wasn't sarcastic, it was nothing like the Minho that was dominant throughout the group chat.

It was a voice that was confident, ready to listen. It was a voice that took away Seungmin's growing fear. It allowed him to take one last deep breath and finally try to calm down.

After a few seconds of silence, Minho's voice came again.

"Take your time. But tell me everything. I'll only listen."

A small part of Seungmin still wanted to hang up and run away. But the rest of him knew he shouldn't. As much as it killed him to admit, Minho was right. This was the only way he could ever fix what happened and... try to move on.

"... okay, I'll talk."

And just like that, memories that Seungmin had refused to touch for years finally came back to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has opened up my soft side for the divorced couple that I never knew I had XD  
> The next three chapters after this will be released once a day because they are more on the longer side. But the first story is about to be revealed so I hope you guys enjoy!


	20. Seungmin's Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The next three chapters will deal a lot will bullying and the effects of it. Nothing will delve too deep into the mental health territory but will be more focused on insecurities along with lack of trust and self-esteem. Just wanted to put that out there just in case anything is a trigger point for anyone.

**It all took place in middle school.**

Those were the years where Seungmin experienced the most pain. The years where he received the most bullets and experienced the worst betrayal.

Those were also the years where Seungmin experienced the most happiness. The years where he perhaps smiled the most and experienced the most joy.

Overall, those were messed up years. Years that changed him forever.

His life had been more or less normal before. Elementary school years were those casual years of studying, playing, and laughter. He had friends. He had fulfilling days. He had no care in the world during those years.

Then, middle school began. He and his friends parted ways. The school Seungmin transferred to was merely a choice of convenience, where he would only have to take a small bus ride to and from.

Maybe he should have chosen more wisely. It was an average school. 90% of the student body found playing the evenings away at PC cafes far more worthwhile than caring about school life. In fact, school life came second to experiencing the pleasures of teenage life.

Seungmin found himself having to make a difficult choice. He didn't want to be like his classmates. He wasn't a goody two-shoes or anything, but he had enough of a conscience to actually follow rules and care at least a little about school. As a result, Seungmin took to his books while others took to their video games.

It shouldn't have been a problem. Seungmin was entitled to do what he wanted, just like everyone else. But it sure became a problem for the rest of his grade

His classmates started to have a problem with Seungmin being different from the rest. Seungmin's unwillingness to hang out during school hours and skip homework became something that irritated everyone else. At least that was how Seungmin perceived it. In the end, Seungmin's mere existence began bothering his classmates.

"Yo, I heard you have science with Seungmin."

A conversation with his name reached Seungmin's ears. It usually did. His classmates had a weird habit of "talking behind his back" when they knew perfectly well that Seungmin was in the hearing vicinity.

"Oh really!? Sorry, I never notice. Is he... that weirdo who's always silent at the front of the class, drawing or whatever?"

"I think he's taking notes. Like the teacher's pet he is."

Bursts of laughter.

Seungmin sighed under his breath as he opened his locker. It was the second year of middle school and you'd think that kids would at least become more creative with their insults. But nope. It was just the same old thing. It would almost be funny if it weren't so annoying.

Suddenly, Seungmin sensed someone right behind him. Seungmin didn't bother turning around to see who it was.

"Hey loser. Since you love getting teachers to think you're the best thing ever, why don't you convince them to pass me on the tests I'm failing?"

Seungmin could hear snickers of the student's friend hiding nearby. Why? None of it was funny whatsoever.

"Actually, that's probably what you do already, right? That's probably why you get such high grades. Watch as I tell everyone else about the fraud you are."

At that, Seungmin simply turned around a little and pushed his way past the boy. This was so stupid, it wasn't worth listening to anymore. That boy wanted to go and spread more lies? Go ahead, he could see how much Seungmin cared.

Seungmin hadn't meant to push him, he simply wanted to get away. Unfortunately, his classmates had the temper of a bomb.

"Hey! Did you actually freaking push me!?" Seungmin could hear that boy's footsteps behind him. Knowing he couldn't outrun him, Seungmin decided to turn around and face the boy.

Seungmin couldn't help but let out a small gasp as the boy suddenly grabbed his collar. There was anger in his eyes. 

"Why you..." The boy brought his fist up.

But all Seungmin did was stare right into the boy's eyes with a blank expression. _Go ahead and try._ Nothing would happen. It didn't matter who or why, punching any student resulted in automatic suspension and that boy knew it well.

So in the end, the boy only scoffed and let go of Seungmin. "Loser," he muttered as he went in the opposite direction.

Seungmin dusted himself off and walked away. The bell rang. Just the end to another typical lunch period.

It wasn't like this alienation didn't bother Seungmin, it's just that he had simply gotten used to it. Grown to accept that this was the way things would be. Maybe he would have better luck in high school. He was transferring far away from here for sure.

**Time passed quickly and soon, came the start of the final year of middle school.**

Seungmin was yet again opening his locker. Another year and nothing had changed. He was still an outcast. His classmates were still jerks. He should have expected that.

He heard the footsteps approach him. Seungmin only rolled his eyes, his face directed away from his classmates so they couldn't see it.

"Hey loser."

Seungmin didn't even try responding. He knew that his unresponsiveness triggered many of those jerks, but too bad for them.

"You don't belong here, you know that right?" 

Well, that was something Seungmin had never heard. Maybe people were getting more creative.

"I bet nobody would care if you disappeared. In fact, we'd celebrate."

"So why don't you do everyone a favour and disappear?"

A thump in his heart. Seungmin had never felt something like that before. Usually, his body would feel nothing, having grown numb to all the insults. But this time, Seungmin felt a strange ache.

"That's kinda harsh you know. Let's just go," a girl's voice rang out. Probably that boy's girlfriend or something.

But Seungmin's classmate only sneered. "What? Harsh to this loser? He doesn't have any emotions, I bet he can't even understand what we say to him."

Suddenly, Seungmin felt a harsh push on his shoulders. Taken by surprise, he stumbled sideways and quickly slammed his hand against the lockers to steady himself. 

"See? He doesn't say anything, don't think he can even speak. Bet he barely felt that. He's just a robot with no feelings." With that, his classmates walked away.

Seungmin stood up straight and rubbed his sore shoulder. Without another word, he exited the building to go home.

**It wasn't until that night where his classmate's words rung in his head again.**

_I bet nobody would care if you disappeared. In fact, we'd celebrate._

_What? Harsh to this loser? He doesn't have any emotions, I bet he can't even understand what we say to him._

_He's just a robot with no feelings._

Was that... really what everyone thought? Was that why he was always a punching bag? Did people just assume he could take it?

Seungmin could feel his body violently shaking as he sat on his bed. To his horror, he felt a few tears roll down his eyes.

He was used to their words, used to being a target. It was getting old, that was true.

But... Seungmin was still human. He still had feelings. And those old, boring insults... still hurt. He felt worthless and so alone.

It was a truth he never wanted to admit.

**Until that day. That day changed everything.**

It was lunchtime once again. Everyone was frolicking around and Seungmin sitting down in his usual hallway spot, eating his lunch. If he finished quickly, he could also study a little more.

Soon, he heard the voices. Not just any voices. The voices that liked to "talk behind his back."

"So is your party in two weeks confirmed?"

"It is! It's going to be like, the best thing ever."

"Are you inviting everyone in the grade?"

"You bet!"

"Like, EVERYONE everyone?"

Seungmin didn't need to have eyes at the back of his head to know those boys were looking at him.

"Well... I'm obviously going to leave a few people out."

"Yeah, good idea!"

Bursts of laughter. Soon, the conversation changed to something different. But it was an annoying topic nevertheless.

"Oh, is HE coming!?"

"I still need to ask him, I really hope he says yes!"

"Dude, does Hyunjin even know you exist!?"

"What the heck are you saying, of course he does! We have science and math together and I know a lot of his friends."

Seungmin recognized that name immediately and inwardly groaned.

Hwang Hyunjin. THE most popular kid in their grade, and since they were the oldest grade now, the school. Of course those kids would die to have Hyunjin come to their party. Seungmin was pretty bored of the student body acting like Hyunjin was the best thing since sliced bread.

Hyunjin was one of the few kids in the school who was actually able to focus on schoolwork, despite the fact that he had tons of friends and hung out with different people almost daily.

He was never mean to Seungmin. But then again, that was probably because Hyunjin didn't know that someone like Seungmin existed.

"I heard my name?"

The boys immediately went silent. Seungmin chuckled to himself. THE Hwang Hyunjin had probably arrived.

"Uh... yeah! The party is on in two weeks. You want to come?"

Seungmin laughed again at how nervous the boy sounded. Softly, of course. Hyunjinn was clearly thinking.

"Uh... don't we have a science project due then?"

"Get it done early. Or best, skip it! I promise you, this party will be worth your time!"

More thinking.

"... ok, sure! Sounds epic!"

When Seungmin glanced again, the boys' faces looked like summer vacation had come early. So the great Hyunjin was going to grace their party.

"Am I allowed to invite some people to this party?" Seungmin heard Hyunjin ask.

"Sure! Most of the grade is invited but you can invite whoever you want!"

Seungmin heard footsteps coming towards him, probably to head over to the staircase at the other end of the hallway.

But they didn't pass him. They stopped right in front of him.

Seungmin slowly looked up from where he was sitting. It was Hyunjin and those other boys. Hyunjin was practically radiating with charisma, the kind that could make anyone feel inferior.

"Hey. Are you coming to the grade party in two weeks?"

It was such a shocking question. Was Hyunjin really talking to him?

The other boys must have thought the same thing, their surprised Pikachu expressions said it all.

"Wait... you're inviting HIM!?"

Hyunjin looked at the boys and shrugged. "Yeah, why not?"

The complaints immediately began.

"He's nobody."

"Are you REALLY going to invite him?"

"Why bother with him?"

"There are so many better people than this loser."

Seungmin yet again just let those words come in through one ear and out the other. Eventually, those boys would convince Hyunjin not to bother with him. They would walk away and look for cooler people to invite. All Seungmin had to do was wait for that to happen.

But when he glanced up, Hyunjin expression shocked him.

He looked genuinely confused. He looked at the boys and back at Seungmin.

Then, he said it.

"I don't think he's a loser."

At that, Seungmin's head went up for real. He tried to make out Hyunjin's facial expression. It didn't look like he was joking. He didn't even look a bit angry. With his expression, he might as well had said something normal like "It is lunchtime."

The boys looked startled. Seungmin knew why. In a way, they had disagreed with Hyunjin. And that was a crime punishable by death to most of the student body.

"Oh yeah, we're sorry Hyunjin."

"You can totally invite him if you want!"

And with a chorus of "Cya!", they scurried away.

Leaving only Seungmin and Hyunjin.

Seungmin was still skeptical. This must be Hyunjin's idea of a joke. Why invite HIM to a party of all people?

Hyunjin watched the boys hurry off, and then looked back at Seungmin, right in the eye.

He smiled.

"Hey, I'm Hyunjin, nice to meet you."

"What's your name?"

That encounter.

That encounter changed everything.


	21. Seungmin's Story: Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Long chapter!!

"Hi, I'm Hyunjin. Nice to meet you."

"What's your name?"

Well... this was certainly a turn of events. All Seungmin could do was look at Hyunjin questionably. This was a prank, it had to be. Those boys from before were probably in hiding, waiting for the perfect chance to embarrass Seungmin.

After a few seconds of silence, Hyunjin burst into laughter. "Dude, I don't bite. Just asking for your name."

"... Kim Seungmin," Seungmin finally said. He then got up. If he really was in the middle of a prank, he would be better if he left the scene right away. He turned his back to Hyunjin and opened his locker.

"You know, that invite to the party wasn't just for show. Do you want to come?"

At that, Seungmin suddenly began to feel angry. Maybe this wasn't a prank. No, this was something worse.

"Thanks, but I don't need your pity," Seungmin snapped. That was the only reason any of this could be happening.

But when he turned back, the only expression on Hyunjin's face was confusion.

"Pity? Why would I pity you?"

That took Seungmin aback. All the insults, all the targeting, what everyone did to Seungmin... was Hyunjin really not aware of any of that?

So... was he just doing this out of the goodness of his heart?

"Never mind," Seungmin muttered as he walked past Hyunjin.

"Hey! You still didn't answer my question! Do you want to come!?" Hyunjin quickly caught up to Seungmin.

Seungmin held back a smile. Dang, was Hyunjin persistent. He stopped in his tracks.

"Um... no offence but... I don't even know you and you don't know me."

Hyunjin only shrugged at that. "Well, I told you my name is Hyunjin, and your name is Seungmin, and we're in the same grade. What else is there to know?"

Seungmin shook his head in disbelief. Was that really all there was to it? "That's not how it works. I... how do I put this... don't know your intentions."

Hyunjin looked shocked at that. "My intentions!? I'm just talking to a fellow classmate and asking them if they want to hang out, like the nice guy I am."

Seungmin's expression must have looked very skeptical because what Hyunjin said next surprised him.

"Ok fine, you don't trust my intentions? Why not get to know me so you can take the time to judge whether I'm a good guy or not."

"Wanna get coffee?"

Seungmin DID NOT expect that. "Uh... lunch is almost over?"

"No, it isn't. We have plenty of time!" Hyunjin pushed on.

Seungmin was taken aback by Hyunjin's eagerness. Was going to get coffee with a complete stranger his idea of a good time? Either way, Seungmin was sure that Hyunjin would not be leaving him alone until he agreed.

"... ok fine."

"Whoo, let's go! So, what drink do you like? I'm more of an Iced Americano fan myself but..."

**Soon, Seungmin was sitting in a coffee shop during his lunchtime instead of in the hallways. That was hard to process.**

"Hey wait, I recognize you. You're the smartest kid in the school, aren't you?" Hyunjin said as he came to the table with the drinks.

"Yeah..." Seungmin cautiously said, waiting for the snarky remark that would come after.

Instead, Hyunjin looked impressed. "Luckyyyy. I wish I had grades like that!"

Seungmin shrugged. "Just study."

"Woww, what pro advice. Definitely didn't try that." But Hyunjin's smile told Seungmin he was only joking. "Actually... there's a math assignment I have that I'm failing..."

Seungmin could see where this was going. "Whatever you're thinking of asking, the answer is no."

"Oh come on! We can get to know each other better!" Hyunjin protested.

"I don't recall doing other people's work being a way to get to know them better," Seungmin said.

Hyunjin laughed. "You're funny Seungmin. But come onnn, I'll do all the work, just give me some pointers!"

Seungmin hesitated. This could no longer be a prank and Hyunjin really didn't seem like the type of person to get answers off others. Also... Seungmin also had a feeling that Hyunjin wasn't going to leave him alone until he agreed to this either.

"Okay FINE," Seungmin sighed. "What do you have?"

"You. are. a. lifesaver." Hyunjin quickly took out his work.

They didn't have a lot of time so Seungmin maybe spent around ten minutes pointing out basic methods and strategies.

"Hope that helps," he said.

"It does, thank you! I might not fail this time!" Hyunjin said.

Students were beginning to leave the cafe. Classes would begin soon.

"Anyways, do you have an answer to my question?" Hyunjin asked.

Right, the party. Seungmon had hoped Hyunjin would forget about that. "Why do you even want me to come? I've never been to a party."

Hyunjin let out a loud gasp that made many heads turn in his direction. "You've never been to a party!? But there are so many! Halloween, Spirit days, New Years, how do you miss them?"

"I don't exactly have anyone to tell me about them. I don't really hang out with other people," Seungmin said. He wasn't embarrassed by that, he had gotten used to it.

Hyunjin gave an exaggerated sigh. "Well... looks like I have my reason to invite you."

He looked directly at Seungmin. "It's time, my friend, that you experience how to have the time of your life! Oh, and learn to socialize with others while you're at it."

"Welcome to the world of Hwang Hyunjin! You're going to be glad you met me!" 

At that point, Seungmin could no longer hold it back. He burst into laughter. There was something so entertaining about Hyunjin.

"Oh, so you CAN smile. Phew, I was beginning to think you're like a blank slate," Hyunjin said.

Seungmin shrugged. "It's just the way I am."

"Then we'll fix that! Like I said, you're going to be glad you met me!" Hyunjin confidently said as they both stood up to leave the cafe.

"What have I gotten myself into..." Seungmin said.

"Great things Seungmin. You don't need to worry! So... does that mean you'll come!?"

For the first time, Seungmin felt something different. Apprehension? Excitement? Either way, he knew the only thing he could do.

"Ok, fine, finee."

"Yessss. You'll love it, I promise!"

**The next week turned out to be quite different for Seungmin.**

For starters, Hyunjin memorized where Seungmin's locker was. He was waiting there every time Seungmin finished morning classes.

At first, Seungmin was always startled. But as days went by, he began to be scared that Hyunjin WOULDN'T show up. But he always did, and Seungmin began to look forward to it.

Hyunjin also insisted that he become Seungmin's first Message contact. For the next few days, Seungmin's phone would be bursting with notification. At first, it was quite annoying, but soon, Seungmin actually began to enjoy returning back texts and would look forward to the next notification.

Seungmin was originally on pins in needles, waiting for the chance that Hyunjin would move on, and find someone cooler. But that didn't happen and there were no signs of it even beginning to happen. Seungmin stopped being on edge.

He got to know Hyunjin better. He was a fun person to be around. He never let his popularity get to his head, he barely acknowledged it. He treated Seungmin like an equal and his energy was contagious. Seungmin couldn't help but forget all of his problems when he was around Hyunjin.

Of course, there were some things he would have to get used to.

"Do you have anything to wear to the party?" Hyunjin asked.

Seungmin was confused. "Is there anything particular I'm supposed to wear?"

Another gasp. "Of course! If you've never been to a party, you don't have the proper attire!"

"Looks like we're going shopping!"

Seungmin had no say in the matter. They would meet in the morning, wander around, get lunch at the food court, hopefully get some bubble tea or ice cream, and of course, get the perfect outfit for Seungmin.

He had protested before but on Saturday morning, Seungmin actually found himself feeling excited.

But that immediately vanished when at the mall entrance, he saw Hyunjin happily chatting with a couple of other boys. His jerky classmates.

Hyunjin's eye caught Seungmin. He happily waved. "Seungmin, over here!"

Seungmin tried to calm himself down as he nervously approached the group.

"Guys, this is Seungmin. He's also hanging out with us," Hyunjin told the classmates. "Yeah, they also wanted to hang out at the mall too," Hyunjin told Seungmin.

The boys shot a look at Seungmin. "Is HE really coming?" one of them asked Hyunjin.

Seungmin held his breath. He expected Hyunjin to get defensive. Like Seungmin was someone that needed to be protected. He would never be able to live that down.

But, that didn't happen. Instead, Hyunjin looked completely puzzled.

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

Not a hint of anger or threat. Hyunjin was simply confused.

The boys were taken aback. "N-no, not a problem." To seem convincing, they acknowledged Seungmin with a nod.

As they all walked into the mall, Seungmin realized that that was what he liked best about Hyunjin.

Hyunjin didn't pity him. He never approached Seungmin because he felt sorry for him. He didn't treat Seungmin as someone who was helpless.

To Hyunjin, Seungmin wasn't a loser or a target. He was simply another human being. A friend.

"Let's meet at the food court guys," Hyunjin said. "Seungmin and I are going shopping!" They parted ways.

"Do you even know anything about fashion?" Seungmin asked.

"Don't have a clue. We're gonna trial and error this."

Seungmin laughed. Of course, typical Hyunjin.

And trial and error it was. They must have stopped at least ten different stores. Most were spent fooling around and running away from price tags. But it was a good time nevertheless. Seungmin didn't remember having this much fun in such a long time.

"Found it!" Hyunjin held up a navy blue shirt with a jean jacket accompanying it.

"What's so special about it?" Seungmin asked.

"I don't know... I feel fancy vibes from it and it's almost lunchtime, and I'm hungry, so just say yes, and we'll go and eat," Hyunjin said.

Seungmin pretended to think. He was having fun with this. "Hm... I don't know... many another store..."

"Nooooo."

Seungmin laughed. "Ok, we'll buy it, but you're paying for lunch!"

And with that, the two left the store, Hyunjin muttering "I wanted to help you acquire a personality and you just HAD to choose an evil one, didn't you?" along the way.

Hyunjin's friends didn't bother Seungmin that day. The lunch and bubble tea tasted good, but for Seungmin, the highlight of that outing was definitely his time with Hyunjin, wandering from store to store.

**Another week passed and the day of the party came.**

Hyunjin was already at the front of Seungmin's house. They would be walking there.

"Excited?" Hyunjin asked.

"This party better be what you've hyped it up to be, or else I demand my money back for what I paid for this shirt," Seungmin said.

"Dually noted," Hyunjin laughed.

The party house was CROWDED. Seungmin and Hyunjin struggled to navigate through it, especially with every other student rushing to say hello to Hyunjin.

"There's food! Come on!" Hyunjin dragged Seungmin along.

Well, at least the food tasted good. Seungmin was ready to give this party a five-star rating just for that.

Unfortunately, the rest really wasn't that great. It felt claustrophobic, and Seungmin didn't know anyone besides Hyunjin. Hyunjin would occasionally get into conversations with other students, but Seungmin could tell from their sharp looks that he wasn't needed in any of those conversations.

"Hey, I'm going to the washroom," he told Hyunjin.

"Ok. I'll be in the movie room!"

And so, Seungmin finally got a breath of fresh air.

But to his surprise, he didn't hate it here. Because just the fact that he was even here in the first place reminded Seungmin that there was another individual who enjoyed hanging out with him, who actually wanted him around.

The reason Seungmin was even here was because there was one person in the world who decided that Seungmin wasn't a loser, that he was worth getting to know. And that overjoyed Seungmin.

So he went back to the party in a good mood. Maybe he and Hyunjin could even ditch the party and-

Seungmin stopped short in his tracks. Hyunjin was a few feet ahead, talking to more classmates. And he heard his name.

"... why is Seungmin always tagging along with you?"

Hyunjin looked yet again confused. "He's not tagging along, we're hanging out."

"But WHY?"

Hyunjin shrugged. "Because we're friends. What other reason do I need?"

One of them opened their mouth to complain but thought against it. Instead, they said something else. Something much worse.

"You know, you've cancelled plans with a lot of us. Heck, you were barely even with us at the mall. And even here at the party, everyone is really disappointed that you're not as outgoing as you were before. You're always with HIM."

"You're getting a really bad rep Hyunjin. We're your friends, don't forget that."

"Why ditch us for that loser?"

Seungmin gasped. He couldn't help it. Hyunjin turned around and met his eye. Horror went across his face.

Just like that, Seungmin's good mood shattered. He turned around and stormed right out of that house. He didn't want to stay to see what Hyunjin would say to those jerks.

How could he have been so stupid?! Why had he let himself get fooled so easily?

Hyunjin was popular. He had so many friends. So many people he could be hanging out with. He had a life.

He wasn't going to waste it on a loser like Seungmin.

_I don't think he's a loser._

Seungmin pushed the memory away. Hyunjin would choose his popularity over Seungmin. And Seungmin didn't blame him one bit, it was bound to happen sooner or later. In the end, Seungmin would always be the one left alone.

"Seungmin! Wait!"

To his shock, it was Hyunjin that was calling after him.

Hyunjin had left the party to go after Seungmin.

"What!?" Seungmin asked, a bit more harshly than he had wanted to.

"I'm so sorry about those guys, I don't even know why I put up with them," Hyunjin shook his head in disbelief. "Don't believe for a second that I'll listen to the-"

"Why won't you?"

Seungmin asked the question that had been burning his mind for the past week. Now, he could no longer hold it in. "Why won't you listen to them? You have a life Hyunjin. You have so many people who worship you and you're living such a great life. If hanging out with me is going to take that away from you, then why..."

"Why do you still bother with me!?"

Seungmin could feel his body shaking again, he was that frustrated. He just didn't understand. "Why do you put me over them!? Why would you rather hang out with me than with them-"

"Because you're better than them Seungmin, ok!?"

That interruption startled Seungmin. But Hyunjin's outburst wasn't angry. It was just determined, his voice showing that he meant every word.

"I put you over them because I like you more! You are a so much better person than them so I choose you over them! Why is it so hard to believe that..."

"I'd rather be friends with you than with them?"

The trembles stopped. All Seungmin could do was look at Hyunjin in shock. Was it really... that simple? Was that really something that Seungmin was allowed to simply accept?

All those years, he had told himself that his classmate's words didn't bother him. But... in the end, they had poisoned Seungmin's mind enough that Seungmin had stopped being able to believe simple facts.

Like the fact that someone didn't think he was a loser. The fact that someone wanted to be his friend.

That someone was Hyunjin. Seungmin needed to stop believing that wasn't true.

"... I'm sorry," Seungmin said, his voice breaking. Gosh, he felt so ashamed. But he had never felt so much happiness before either.

Seungmin didn't hear Hyunjin's response. Instead, he felt arms go around him. A hug. Seungmin didn't feel alone anymore.

"It's fine Seungmin. I'm glad we're friends. And please believe me when I say that."

Seungmin smiled. He knew something for sure.

"I do believe you Hyunjin. Your intentions are good." It had taken him two weeks to get his answer. He really had to work on cutting down that time in the future.

"So... I guess that party sucked, huh?" Hyunjin said, after their hug was finished. "Do I need to pay you back for the shirt?"

"That's right, pay up," Seungmin laughed, putting his hand out.

"Ughh... is going out for sushi an ok alternative?"

"Find a good place, and I'll THINK about it."

"So evil," Hyunjin muttered. "Oh well, let's go!"

So with that, the two friends did end up ditching the party to have some fun of their own. 

Those were beautiful times, filled with so much joy.

Nobody could have told them at that moment that their perfect times would soon change.


	22. Seungmin's Story: Part Three

**And just like that, months went by.**

For once in his life, Seungmin felt like everything was going his way. Word quickly travelled around school. Seungmin was friends with THE Hwang Hyunjin. The bullying quickly stopped after that, especially after the talk of how Hyunjin had ditched the party after some classmates had spoken ill about Seungmin.

Kids didn't become nicer. They just stopped being mean, and to Seungmin, that was more than enough. In the end, he wouldn't have cared if the bullies had continued because now, he had absolute certainty that Hyunjin would never be one of them.

And as fate would have it, Seungmin and Hyunjin finally got a class together in the new semester. Social studies. This obviously meant that Hyunjin turned to Seungmin far more often for school help but Seungmin didn't mind. They met for study session. Thanks to Seungmin's diligence, those session were able to reach at least 50% actual studying. The remaining half... kind of escalated to movies, games, and sleepovers. Then again, neither of them were complaining.

Those were the happiest months Seungmin had ever experienced. He got his normal life back. No. His life was better than normal. Seungmin couldn't be more satisfied.

Yes, those were amazing months.

Because that happiness didn't last for more than a few months.

Because something happened that brought that happiness to a full stop.

**The dreaded time of the year arrived.**

"Culminating projects!" The social studies teacher announced joyfully to her suffering students. "In groups of four, create a presentation and report covering all the topics listed on the sheets of paper I pass out."

Seungmin felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Hyunjin in the desk behind him. "I'll find two more people, ok?"

Seungmin nodded eagerly. Group projects were no longer a nightmare.

And so, the brainstorming began. The two kids Hyunjin chose were not happy to be in a group with Seungmin but were overjoyed to be chosen by Hyunjin. So in the end, it all worked out.

"What the heck is this work division?" Hyunjin complained, looking at the instructions. "A presentation AND a report!? Each can take up an entire project, especially the presentation! The task of doing the report might have to fall to only one of us."

Everyone looked nervously at each other. No one wanted to be that person.

"Hey Seungmin, how about you?" one of the boys chimed in.

Seungmin wanted to glare at him. His classmates could no longer insult him, so now they were piling the work on him? He opened his mouth to protest.

"Because you're smart," the boy added. His expression showed that complimenting Seungmin was not his intention whatsoever.

Seungmin gritted his teeth. Dang it, now that the opportunity to do the report was masked as an honour, Seungmin had no way of getting out of it.

"Yeah! If there's anyone who can do it, it's you Seungmin!" Hyunjin said enthusiastically.

Seungmin could hear his classmates smirk behind him. They were getting what they wanted. But now, Seungmin didn't care. Since Hyunjin was in the group, he would do it for the group.

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Yes, you're the best Seungmin!" Hyunjin said.

Yup, Seungmin felt no regrets.

**It was in the library where something unsettling happened.**

Seungmin was busy preparing the report. It was A LOT of hard work, he had so much to do.

"Hey. you."

Seungmin turned behind him. Yet another classmate.

"I heard that your group pushed the report work all on you."

"No they didn't," Seungmin immediately said. "I agreed to do it."

But his classmate gave a knowing smile. "Hyunjin asked you to do it, didn't he?"

Seungmin was speechless at that. His classmate continued.

"You know, people have noticed how much you help him in school. I mean, YOU ARE an honours student. Makes me wonder why others don't try to get good grades off you."

It took only seconds for Seungmin to realize what his classmate was implying.

"Shut up." This was one of the first times he had spoken back to an insult. "Hyunjin's not trying to get answers off me or anything, he's actually trying to learn. Maybe you guys should try to do that once in a while." 

Seungmin stood up and left, satisfied with the day's work.

**A few weeks later:**

Seungmin's phone rang that evening. Seungmin immediately picked it.

"Hyunjin, what's up?" Seungmin didn't need to look at the caller I.D. anymore.

"Yo! How's the report going?" Hyunjin asked. 

"It's done. And the presentation?"

"Ughhh, it's finally done! I really hope we get a good grade. This is the only project that might just save me from failing the course," Hyunjin said.

Seungmin was surprised at that. He hadn't known that. "So this project is really important to you?"

"Yesss," Hyunjin groaned. "I'd do anything to get a good mark."

"Anything, huh?" Seungmin said. But it came out really quietly, so Hyunjin didn't hear him.

"Anyways, fingers crossed!" Hyunjin said. "Bring the report to school on Monday, or else we'll fail!"

"Don't worry about that," Seungmin chuckled. "You focus on giving a good presentation."

"I'll try! Anyways, cya!"

The call ended.

Suddenly, Seungmin remembered something. He groaned.

He had left his computer at school. Not only that, he still needed to copy and paste his cited sources onto his report and then print it. His teacher would automatically assume plagiarism if those sources weren't there.

Seungmin fell asleep, resolving to get to school really early on Monday to get his computer. With no worries, he dreamt of the weekend, those two days of freedom.

He didn't know it then, but those two days would be the last days of happiness he would experience.

**Seungmin arrived at school as early as his bus would let him.**

He knew something was wrong the minute he entered the school.

The halls were deafened by whispers. Seungmin could feel eyes staring at him as he walked down the hallway. What was going on?

"Seungmin! There you are!" A few angry voices called out ahead.

It was his classmates in his social studies group! They stormed over to Seungmin, anger in their eyes.

No, it wasn't real anger. They were acting, Seungmin could see it in their faces. But nobody else did or bothered to pay attention. Seungmin had a bad feeling about this.

"How could you plagiarize our report!?"

Seungmin took a moment to process that. "... what?"

"You heard us. We thought you had already gone too far by refusing to do any work on the report to get back at us, but now you also try to pass it off as your own!?"

"Wha..." Seungmin didn't know what was going on, but everyone else was watching, and this was obviously a staged act to make everyone listen. He had to put a stop to this.

"You mean, the report I worked on? I was just going to make the final touches and show it to you guys," Seungmin calmly said.

"You mean the report YOU copied!? It's already with the teacher and she's NOT happy."

Seungmin felt panic well up inside him. He had no idea what was going on. All he could conclude was that he was in big trouble. 

"Well, why don't you tell Hyunjin about the so-called report I 'copied' from you guys? Let's see what he thinks," Seungmin said. That was it. Hyunjin would never believe he'd do something like plagiarizing a report.

His classmates hid a snicker. "Actually..."

"We already showed Hyunjin the proof that you copied the report. He's talking with the teacher right now."

Seungmin's body went cold. Hyunjin was... siding with these guys? 

He didn't have any more time to argue. He rushed ahead of his classmates, towards his social studies classroom. The boys followed, and Seungmin could hear them snickering. He had never wanted to punch someone so badly. He was being framed and he had to do something to stop it.

As he walked into the classroom, his worst fears were confirmed.

Hyunjin was at the teacher's desk, talking to her. Seungmin's LAPTOP was on her desk and the teacher was surfing through it, disapproval etched in every part of her face.

Her eyes caught Seungmin and stared daggers. Seungmin had never felt so nervous in his entire life.

"So Seungmin... according to Hyunjin's story here, you refused to contribute to the group's project and left the entire report to those two behind you. And not only that, but you ALSO attempted to copy off the report to present it as your own to get good grades."

"That's right," his classmate chimed in. "He has it in for us," the other classmate said.

Before Seungmin could open his mouth to protest, the teacher turned his laptop towards him, along with one of his classmates. "Tell me, this is the same report, isn't it?"

Seungmin gasped. On his laptop was the report he had worked so hard on.

But on his classmate's laptop was the exact replica of the report.

"You got it all wrong!" Seungmin said. "My report is the original one. Theirs is a copy."

"Uh-huh," The teacher replied, unconvinced. "Then where are your sources?"

Seungmin's mouth went dry. Because on his classmate's report were all the sources, cited and everything. That was the one thing Seungmin's report was missing.

He clenched his fist. Of course. He had left his laptop at school, his classmates must have found it and copied his report onto their laptops. Not only that, but they had cited all the sources themselves to make theirs look authentic!

They had covered all tracks and made Seungmin look like a fool. 

"No, you see, what happened is-" Seungmin began to explain.

"I don't want to hear it Seungmin," the teacher said. "I expected better from a model student like you. You will get a failing grade for this and your group mates will be getting extra marks for the ones you've lost for all the extra work they had to do."

She smiled at his classmates. "It's a very well-written report, be proud of yourself."

Seungmin knew his classmates were hiding smiles and high fives. Taking all the credit for what he had worked so hard on.

But that wasn't important right now.

Seungmin looked at Hyunjin. His friend who had reported him and taken sides so easily.

Hyunjin looked so sad. "I'm sorry Seungmin. But I can't side with plagiarism, even if you're my friend." He looked betrayed. "I thought you did all the work yourself, why would you do something like this?"

At the moment, Seungmin didn't care if he had lost all the marks in the world. Nothing could compare to the pain he felt right now.

Hyunjin... the friend who had chosen Seungmin over everyone else, the person who Seungmin thought understood him and trusted him. He had sided with those jerks. He had turned Seungmin in without a thought.

Yes, there was proof, and yes, his classmates had been smart about it. But didn't Hyunjin have more faith than that in Seungmin? Why hadn't he given Seungmin the benefit of doubt? Why hadn't he at least talked to Seungmin before taking action?

If Hyunjin had chosen Seungmin over his classmates, then why had he chosen to listen to them, and not Seungmin?

In front of him, Seungmin could no longer see a faithful friend. He saw a traitor he would never forgive.

Seungmin stormed out of the classroom. Outside, the student body immediately went silent, as if waiting for something big. Of course, this occurrence had probably spread like wildfire across the school.

"Hey, you!" It was that same classmate you had talked to Seungmin in the library. 

"That was pretty smart, don't you think? Taking the credit from your good work, and getting the grades," The boy smirked. "Even Hyunjin was able to play along."

Seungmin could feel fire in his eyes. He didn't have time for any of this.

"Shut up." His voice was cold. "Don't make me hurt you."

He walked away through the hallways, ignoring the stares, and out of the school. Classes didn't start yet anyways.

Once he was away from their stares, Seungmin leaned against the building wall and let his knees buckle.

What if... Hyunjin really had played along with the scheme in order to get the credit from his work?

_I'd do anything to get a good mark._

On a normal day, Seungmin would have talked himself out of the idea immediately. But now, he was numb to all reason. Yes, that had to be it. It made so much sense. Why else would Hyunjin choose to believe those jerks so easily?

_I don't think he's a loser._

_I put you over them because I'd rather be friends with you than with them!_

_I'm glad we're friends. And please believe me when I say that._

"Stop it!" Seungmin yelled out to himself. Nobody was around to hear him.

He put his head in his arms. They were all lies, they must have been. But it was fine, Seungmin had expected tha-

No, he hadn't. He had trusted Hyunjin. All his worries had disappeared when he was around Hyunjin. Along the way, Seungmin had stopped expecting betrayal and disappointment. He believed this happiness would last.

And that's what made this hurt so much more.

The tears came. Seungmin didn't try to stop them. All he wanted was the Earth to swallow him up and let him cease from existing.

**Two weeks later:**

Those two weeks, to put it nicely, had been hell.

The entire grade now knew. Model student Kim Seungmin was caught trying to plagiarize his group's social studies report. It was THE Hwang Hyunjin that had reported him.

The bullying didn't just begin again. It got worse. Students believed they had a good reason for their actions. They had a good reason to hate Seungmin now.

There was also the fact that nobody had to worry about getting on Hyunjin's bad side. Seungmin avoided him every day since that day. He found a different lunch spot. He avoided any chance of conversation. He blocked Hyunjin's number. Seungmin was determined to erase him from his life.

He was back to square one. Back to being alone. And this time, after months of euphoria, the pain was tenfold. Because now, he knew he really couldn't trust anybody.

Soon, the last day of school came. It was that day that tied the final ribbon on his miserable life.

Seungmin was walking over to the bus stop. Behind him, he heard approaching footsteps. The voice made him stop short.

"Seungmin! Wait!"

Hyunjin! What was he doing here!?

Seungmin didn't bother to turn around. He waited for Hyunjin, who was trying to catch his breath, to speak.

"Seungmin... you... didn't do it, did you?"

He was talking about the report! Seungmin's temper flared.

"Gee, what led you to that conclusion?" Seungmin responded, sarcasm dripping in every word.

"It's not like you! You'd never do something like that!" Hyunjin said.

This should have made Seungmin happy, overjoyed even. But it didn't. All Seungmin felt was anger and betrayal.

"It... took you THIS LONG to realize that?"

"I know..." Hyunjin said. "I don't know why I didn't realize it before. It's just that they had proof and-"

"Right. Go ahead and turn your back on your best friend because some other friends whine about their cited sources," Seungmin said. He finally looked at Hyunjin, his face red from anger. "I mean, I saw us as best friends. Did YOU though?"

Hyunjin looked so taken aback by that. "Wha- OF COURSE! Seungmin, why are you acting like thi-"

"Because you RUINED EVERYTHING!" All Seungmin wanted to do at that moment, was let out all his frustration.

For the first time ever, Hyunjin didn't appear to have any words to say. But Seungmin had plenty.

"Do you know how- HOW HARD it is to trust someone, when all everyone does is step on you over and over again!? Do you know what it's like to be treated like you don't have any feelings, every, single, day!? No, of course you don't, everyone worships the very ground you walk on."

"I thought you were different! I thought I could finally trust somebody! But noo, in the end, you were no different from all those other jerks! You were quick to make assumptions about me, and you didn't have any problem with ruining my life!"

Hyunjin was struck silent. A part of Seungmin wanted to stop, but he just couldn't.

"So Hyunjin, even if you apologized to me, which you haven't, nothing will change. I'm done with trusting people, I'm done with being tricked."

Hyunjin was looking at the ground, Seungmin couldn't tell his facial expression. Afraid of what more he would say, Seungmin turned away.

"I'm done," Seungmin said, his voice tired and resigned. "People like you can go die in a hole."

With that, he walked away. He didn't bother to look back. He was scared of what he would do.

That was how their friendship ended. And in the end, Seungmin held only anger in his heart.

**And so, those were the events that set the pieces to what exists today.**

Seungmin did in fact transfer schools for high school. The new student body didn't care about what Seungmin did. And Seungmin didn't try to interact with his new classmates either.

It was a better life. Sure, he was ignored, and still alone, but he was no longer a target, and that made all the difference.

On those rare occasions, Seungmin's mind would wander back to the days where he had had someone by his side. He would quickly shake them away. None of those memories were real.

He reverted back to a blank slate. Back to having no room for trust, even less now that it had once been shattered.

And so, that leads to the Seungmin now. The Seungmin who's taking such a huge risk of joining a group chat, of trying to trust again.

The Seungmin who's finally revealing his story to another individual, who he might just finally trust.


	23. New Reveals

**_Serious Minho and Minnie's Private Chat:_ **

**Minnie:**

so yeah. my life in a nutshell

**Serious Minho:**

... dang seungmin, thats messed up

**Minnie:**

if your trying to give pity, i dont what it

**Serious Minho:**

Im not dw. im just stating facts. Kinda reminds me of my life

**Serious Minho:**

Im not the right person to help people with their problems. but hopefully at least telling me helped u feel better

**Minnie:**

strangely... it actually did. thank you

**Serious Minho:**

good

**_Serious Minho has changed to Minho_ **

**Minho:**

agghhh, im exhausted! the things i do for you smh

**Minnie:**

wait, so ur life is similar to mine?

**Minho:**

yes, but dont get the wrong idea seungmin. ur going through a crisis, im not. so I dont need to share anything

**Minnie:**

hmm... that doesnt seem fair...

**Minnie:**

I mean... i revealed my voice to you and told you about my personal life... I practically trusted you with everything...

**Minho:**

seungmin, NO

**Minnie:**

fine, fine, how about a compromise?

**Minho:**

what exactly are you implying...

**Minnie:**

simple. a photo

**Minnie:**

upload. now.

...

**Minho:**

asking strangers online 4 a photo could be considered a crime, you know

**Minnie:**

oh, ur way past the stranger phase. stop with ur excuses and upload

**Minho:**

u gotta be kidding me...

**Minnie:**

i bet its ugly

...

**Minho:**

is that a CHALLENGE?!

**Minnie:**

it is, isnt it **😏** **😏**

**Minho:**

...

**Minho:**

one day, im gonna kill you seungmin

**Minnie:**

cool, looking forward to it. now go prove me wrong.

...

**Minho:**

ok FINE. this is literally the only photo i have of myself anyways...

**Minho:**

****

**Minho:**

there, happy?

**Minnie:**

im gonna ignore the fact that 90% of that photo is the cat, and conclude... not ugly

**Minho:**

oh wow, i feel so special🙄🙄🙄

**Minnie:**

wait a minute...

**Minnie:**

A CAT!?

**Minnie:**

minho is holding it affectionately... and hes ACTUALLY smiling... and looking like a decent human being...

**Minnie:**

_looks up how to be a cat_

**Minho:**

HAH, in ur dreams! none of you guys will ever compare to my cats. my cats are special, they are pure creatures in this land of evil. the light in this dark world. I would do anything for my cats, if need be, i would give my life for my cats.

**Minnie:**

ok, chilllll

**Minnie:**

wait a minute...

**Minnie:**

CATS!? as in plural!?

**Minho:**

yeah, i have three

**Minnie:**

...

**Minnie:**

well, the more you know. you really ARE a tsundere

**Minho:**

whatever, ur just jealous that my cats are the only ones who will ever receive my love and affection

**Minnie:**

right, im totally devastated🙄🙄🙄

**Minho:**

you know whats next, right?

**Minnie:**

huh?

...

**Minnie:**

oh no... nope, not happening

**Minho:**

you really think id let you off the hook? photo. upload. now.

**Minnie:**

isnt what i did already enough?

**Minho:**

it would be to a nice person. but im not a nice person, so picture.

**Minnie:**

i actually dont really care at this point so fine...

**Minnie:**

****

**Minho:**

...

**Minho:**

ur not what i imagine you to be

**Minnie:**

the heck is that supposed to mean -_-

**Minho:**

whyd u trust me? i can easily just save that pic and post it in the gc

**Minnie:**

but u wont. cause that would give them the satisfaction of "GeTtInG tO kNoW EvEryONe BeTTer."

**Minho:**

EXACTLY

**Minho:**

but...

**Minho:**

are u gonna rejoin the gc?

**Minnie:**

heck no. not while HES there

...

...

**Minho:**

i think you should

**Minnie:**

WHY!?

**Minho:**

you never know. maybe hyunjin has changed after all these years. the last time u saw him, he was trying to apologize, right? that probably still stands.

**Minnie:**

thats not good enough. not after everything he's done. why are you even telling me to give him a chance? you would never do something like that.

...

...

**Minho:**

ur right, I wouldnt. If i were you, I would never forgive him. I wouldnt rejoin the group chat, i wouldnt give other people a chance. im a hypocrite because id never do what Im telling you to do, not in a million years

**Minho:**

But im still telling you to do it. because this isnt about me, its about you.

**Minho:**

... dont be like me

**Minnie:**

eh, u have some redeemable qualities

**Minho:**

while that might be the nicest thing ive ever heard you say, nah. even now, im being selfish

**Minho:**

maybe im just jealous that you actually have the chance to reconnect with someone from the past. what i wouldnt give to have that

...

...

**Minnie:**

ill think about it

**Minnie:**

i need more time. A lot more

**Minho:**

k, cool. should i at least tell the others ur real name so they can understand whats happening? hyunjin can fill in the story if he wants to

**Minnie:**

...go ahead

**_Minnie has changed to Seungmin_ **

**Minho:**

k

...

...

**Seungmin:**

im really confused about something

**Minho:**

what?

**Seungmin:**

im not trying to pry but...

**Seungmin:**

why cant u reconnect with whoever that person is from the past?

**Seungmin:**

they only moved away, right? dont u guys text? call each other? wont this person visit korea from time to time? why do u act like ull never see him again?

...

**Minho:**

its not that easy

**Seungmin:**

why not? i get that long distance sucks, but its better than nothing

**Minho:**

no, its not that...

**Seungmin:**

then what is it?

**Minho:**

how do i explain it...

**Seungmin:**

try

**Minho:**

its because...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a mistake guys! Just decided to leave this on a cliff-hanger, mu ha ha ha ha.   
> But readers, make sure to remember this conversation! It will come back soon.


	24. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter again, sorry :(  
> Good thing I update daily, or these chapter lengths would become very frustrating XD

**In the crowded school hallways, Han gave up and put his phone away.**

Almost a day had passed and Minnie still hadn't accepted his Message invite. Han had hoped that maybe he could get Minnie to talk to him. But it was clearly too soon for that. Han had a suspicion that Minho had gone to talk to Minnie. Han hoped that he out of all people might be able to fix things.

The group chat was not in the best state. After Minnie's sudden departure, nobody had known what to say so everyone had simply logged off for the day. 

That sucked. The group chat was one of the few places where Han really felt himself these days. That circus was like home, Han never could have predicted he'd find himself saying something like that about a texting chat. Well, he was certainly going to have some interesting Text Friend results at the end.

Maybe it was about time to reveal his real name...

No, Han Jisung was in the past. That name would stay with the people he left behind, back with the old him. Now, moving back to Korea, his new identity was the only thing that was letting him move forward.

He finally saw a group of boys. A smile came on his face.

Well, if the group chat was in a bad state now, he might as well go have some fun with his in-person friends, right?

"Hey guys!" Han was definitely getting more confident by the day.

But something was different. None of his friends noticed and turned around to greet him. There were no smiles, not even those rehearsed ones.

Maybe they hadn't heard him. Han walked straight to the group. "I said, hey guys!"

This time, they noticed. But their smiles were different. More uncomfortable, more... fake.

"Hey, J.One. What's up?"

And far less enthusiasm. Han felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach, but he shook it away. "Nothing much. What's up for today?"

"Just the PC café." Nobody bothered to elaborate.

There was no invitation for Han to join. Was it implied? Han decided to assume the best. "Sounds great! I've been playing more Among Us lately but I still haven't lost my edge in those games."

More looks at each other. Han got instant flashbacks to the mall incident. Oh no...

"Sorry, J.One. No room again. Maybe another time?"

Han felt different this time. Normally, he would accept it without further questions. If he felt let down by the excuses, he would ignore them. Anything to maintain his image. But... those excuses were happening far too often. Han's Among Us experience was telling him something important.

Something was sus.

"But..." All the boys turned around when Han interjected. They definitely weren't used to Han arguing against their excuses.

"You don't take a ride to the café. You walk there," Han said.

His friends looked shocked. They looked at each other again. They seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes.

Han's uneasiness grew as he saw them nodding at each other, as if coming to a decision. One of the boys, clearly elected as the spokesperson, spoke up.

"J.One, you really haven't gotten the hint yet, have you?"

Han's confused expression must have said it all. The boy continued.

"We're not interested in having you tag along. We don't want you to hang out with us. We put up with it at first but honestly, it's getting annoying."

"Wait... what?" Han really couldn't believe what he was hearing.

His friends smirked. "We only felt sorry for you because you were wandering around like a lost puppy when you first transferred here. Which, to be honest, is kind of pathetic considering how you literally lived here. Like, why would you move and come back in the first place?"

Han felt his heart beating out of his chest at those words.

_I know why I moved back._

_NO, I can't think about that._

_Don't remind me of that..._

_PLEASE..._

His "friends" were clearly amused by how speechless they had rendered Han.

"You decide to go under a new name and insist everyone call you it for no reason. Then you stick to us like glue, even though we gave you all the signs that we're not interested. Clearly we have to spell it out for you."

"Plus, it's not like you try. You're laughing at your phone every time you sit with us during lunch. You're texting other people most of the time. So quit following us, go find some other unlucky people."

Then, without a parting word, they all turned around and walked out the door.

Leaving Han alone, unable to get the last word in. He watched as his only chance at a new normal life slipped away.

This couldn't be happening, no, this couldn't be real. Han could feel the world spinning around him and he felt like he would fall at any moment.

Soon, the spinning stopped. And the world simply sunk into the depths of despair.


	25. More Tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More people are commenting and leaving kudos and I just wanted to say thank you<3 I look forward to those comments every day :)

**_MinnI.N.'s_ **

**_Jinnie has changed to Hyunjin_ **

**Hyunjin:**

Since minnie already said it, might as well change my name

**Channie:**

sorry we had to find out like that hyunjin

**Hyunjin:**

Its fine. if minnie really is who I think he is, then i deserve it

**Innie:**

That was really brave of u to share your story with us!

**Hyunjin:**

Im surprised u guys still want to hang around after learning what i did

**Binnie:**

stop being stupid. Of course we are still here. A persons mistakes doesnt define them

**Channie:**

Thats deep mate. but soo true

**Innie:**

plus, if you feel bad about it, that means you know its wrong and therefore, it means ur a good person!

**Hyunjin:**

thx guys... but i'll only get some closure once I know why minnie left

**Binnie:**

have u tried texting him?

**Hyunjin:**

he blocked me. its no good

**Minho:**

Looks like I came at the right time

**Binnie:**

minho!

**Channie:**

you left right after the fight yesterday and didnt come back! where have you been!?

**Minho:**

take a wild guess

**Binnie:**

U were talking with minnie. obviously

**Minho:**

... why is that so obvious?

**Hyunjin:**

did you talk to minnie!? convince him to come back!?

**Minho:**

he says he needs time. ALOT of time

**Hyunjin:**

oh...

**Minho:**

but he DID tell me that I can tell u guys this

**Minho:**

Minnie is Seungmin. now you know

...

**Hyunjin:**

you knew!?

**Minho:**

I knew for quite some time

**Binnie:**

i would comment about the love hate relationship if this wasnt such a serious moment

**Hyunjin:**

and... did he tell u our story?

**Minho:**

oh, he told me EVERYTHING

**Minho:**

and im gonna assume you also told everyone here your story. You better not have sugar coated anything or been biased. Dont forget, I heard the perspective of the victim, im taking seungmin's word over yours.

**Channie:**

minho, its fine. i dont think seungmin could have told the story any differently than what hyunjin told us

**Hyunjin:**

He must have painted me as a real jerk, and i dont blame him. But minho, believe me when i say im not that person anymore. I regret everything, i really do

**Minho:**

...I figured. thats what i told seungmin

**Hyunjin:**

... wow, did not expect that

**Minho:**

Dont mention it, i was still getting out of serious mode

**Channie:**

???

**Minho:**

dont ask

**Binnie:**

well, looks like the only thing we can do is wait for minni-

**Binnie:**

i mean seungmin, to decide to join back

**Hyunjin:**

ughhh, i wish i could talk to him

**Hyunjin:**

... i miss him

**Channie:**

its hard mate, we know. we just need to trust seungmin

**Innie:**

uh guys? i dont mean to change the topic, but wheres j.one? hows the most active member on the gc not here?

**Binnie:**

now that you mention it...

**Binnie:**

him actually not being here is kinda worrying

**Felix:**

uh, guys?

**Hyunjin:**

and FELIX being in the chat when j.one isnt is even more concerning!

**Felix:**

about that...

**Minho:**

yeah. at least if both of them werent here, i can assume theyre off doing something stupid

**Felix:**

GUYS!

**Innie:**

what is it?

**Felix:**

its j.one!

...

**Channie:**

what happened!?

**Felix:**

how do i explain it...

**Felix:**

hes kinda...

**Felix:**

crying right now?

**Hyunjin:**

WHAT!?

**Innie:**

NO, what happened!?

**Felix:**

he texted me saying hes had a horrible day. Apparently his friends decided to ditch him and said a lot of cruel stuff

**Innie:**

that sounds horrible...

**Binnie:**

wait, so you guys are...

**Felix:**

yeah, i have him on video call rn

**Felix:**

he said he doesnt care of privacy anymore, he needs someone to talk to

**Hyunjin:**

no, j.one...

**Channie:**

is he ok with u telling us this?

**Felix:**

He told me to. He just wants to know that there are other people who like him and dont see him as a burden

**Binnie:**

what, no! tell him we're sending him all the love! ❤️❤️❤️

**Channie:**

burde- this entire gc wouldnt exist if it werent 4 him!

**Hyunjin:**

j.one and burden dont fit in the same sentence. Those kids dont deserve to be friends with him **😑**

**Innie:**

tell him we're here for him if he needs it!

**Minho:**

Let me at those kids who ditched him, they seem very punchable

**Felix:**

ill pass those messages on, thx guys!

**Binnie:**

gl felix! make sure hes back to his old self by the end of this!

**Felix:**

of course! my twin aint gonna suffer, not on my watch

**Channie:**

you go mate!

...

**Binnie:**

dang, it sucks that so many of us are going through stuff

**Innie:**

yeah, i hope it will all get better soon :(


	26. The Truth

"They said all of THAT!?" Felix exclaimed. "At this point, why do you even want to be friends with them?"

"I... don't know," J.One replied. "They were the reason I... wasn't a loner after moving back to Korea. And they were nice..." His face was still wet but he had calmed down after pouring out to Felix all that had happened that day.

Felix couldn't believe it. When he had gotten a series of texts from J.One, he hadn't expected this at all.

**_Felix and J.One's Private_ **

**J.One:**

Felix... are u there?

**Felix:**

yeah, whats up?

**J.One:**

... can we video call?

**Felix:**

!!!

**J.One:**

i need to talk to someone, I feel like the world is ending

**Felix:**

oh my gosh, what happened?

**J.One:**

just call me, plz

**Felix:**

of course! right away!

Felix was more scared than excited about his first video call with J.One. What was going on?

Felix got over his initial shock at J.One's final face reveal and got to the point. "What's wrong?"

And immediately, J.One had burst into tears. Through sobs, he told Felix what had happened that day. Felix's heart sunk. That was absolutely horrible, he couldn't think of anybody in the right mind who would ditch someone like J.One.

J.One calmed down a little after receiving the heartful messages from the rest of the gang. Felix wasn't an expert at giving advice, but he would do anything for his text friend- no, true friend.

"Well, they're obviously not nice anymore," Felix said. "They're fake friends, not worth your time. I would rather have no friends than hang around people who don't want me there."

J.One remained silent at that, his head down.

"Hey, look at me," Felix said, determined. J.One did. "Now listen to what I have to say closely."

"You're a great guy, ok? You're NOT annoying, you're NOT a burden, and the people who get to be friends with you are the luckiest people alive." Felix meant every word.

He smiled. "So that means me and the rest of the MinnI.N.'s are really lucky people."

At that, J.One let out a small laugh. "It's the rest of the MinnI.N.'s and I, Felix. Are you still studying your Korean?"

"Why you..." But Felix was overjoyed. J.One's sense of humour was back, which meant that Felix's pep talk was working.

"Look, we might never be able to see each other in person, but we're REAL friends. And we always have your back, so don't think for a second that you're alone now. Nothing has changed, except you finally don't have fake people in your life," Felix said.

At that, J.One gave a small smile. But his eyes were still sad. "Thanks Felix, you're the best man. It's just that... it's so hard. I hate being alone at school. I miss my old life. I know you guys aren't in my old life, so that would suck but... there's someone in my old life for who I would give ANYTHING to have back."

"Dang, I can't imagine having to move TWICE, between countries. Moving to Korea was definitely hard at first," Felix said sympathetically.

"I miss him... I miss him so much," J.One's voice was at the point of breaking.

"Why can't you see this person again?" Felix asked. "You're back in Korea! You should text him again, or better, call him! Maybe you'll even run into each other in Seoul." Felix tried to stay positive.

But his words were having the opposite effect. J.One's head was down again and his body was shaking. His breathing came hard, like he was under so much pain. Finally, he spoke.

"I... can't do that."

Felix felt a shiver up his spine, he was getting a bad feeling about this. He didn't want to pry anymore but how could he leave things in this state?

"... why not?"

"Because he's not here anymore!" J.One blurted out.

And with that, the tears came out again, completely unstoppable. But this time, they held so much more pain and despair.

"He-he's dead! I'm never going to see him again!"

Felix could only helplessly watch his crying friend, now being trust with a secret he hadn't been ready for.

_One day ago:_

_**Minho and Seungmin's Private Chat** _

**Minho:**

no, it's not that...

**Seungmin:**

then what is it? Why can't u be in touch with ur friend?

**Minho:**

how to I explain it...

**Seungmin:**

try

**Minho:**

its because...

...

...

...

**Minho:**

he probably believes im dead


	27. More Reveals

"J.One, I'm so sorry!" Felix said. Gosh, he felt horrible for prying. He had no idea of the tragedy his friend had gone through.

J.One was too broken down to answer Felix. Felix felt a lump in his throat, seeing his friend in such despair. Finally, after a few minutes, J.one was calm enough to say more.

"It's fine Felix, you didn't know," he said. "I'm... usually fine, I just have... those times where I become like this."

The two boys remained silent for a few minutes.

"... we did keep in touch after I moved," J.One finally said. Felix hadn't wanted to ask any more questions but it looked like J.One was ready to talk.

"We texted a lot and did video calls and stuff," J.One continued. "We never stopped doing them, even as time passed. We were both really lonely..."

"But one day, he didn't answer my texts. He didn't come for video calls. He just... disappeared. Our parents weren't friends or anything, so I had no way of finding out what happened."

J.One's breathing got harder as he remembered more.

"Then one day, when I was picking up the newspaper, I saw the front headline. There was a huge bus crash on the highway, in Seoul. Countless lives were lost and even more injured."

Felix nodded. He had heard about it when he had first moved to Korea. It was apparently something nobody could forget, an entire portion of the highway had to be rebuilt and schools had closed because no transportation could reach them. Felix suddenly knew what was coming next.

"There... was a list of those who... lost their lives," J.One said slowly.

"He was on that list."

J.One's voice got really quiet at that last part. He went silent. Felix let him. It was probably so hard for him to recount those events.

"My parents found out," J.One finally said. "And that's... the main reason why we moved back. They said it couldn't be good for me to be living in a different country after hearing that my friend died in another one. They felt guilty that because of us moving, I never got to spend more time with him."

He sighed. "So yeah. I moved back around the start of high school. I gave myself a new name and tried to make myself a new life." He chuckled to himself. "As you can see, that didn't work out."

Felix gave a small smile. "Thank you for telling me all of this, it must have been hard. I'm really sorry about your friend."

J.One smiled sadly. "You have that quality about you Felix, anyone can feel comfortable around you. And yeah, it sucks. I miss him a lot."

Felix's heart warmed at the compliment. "So what was your friend's name?" he asked out of curiosity.

"You'll find this funny," J.One said. "Lee Minho. Gosh, I had to come up with a nickname for him because of how common that name was."

"Oh!" Felix said, surprised. "Then it must be hard to have... another Minho in the chat."

J.One shrugged. "I've gotten used to it. It's unavoidable. Still hard, but bearable."

"You know..." Felix began. "New names don't necessarily mean a fresh start. Care to tell us your real name?"

J.One shook his head. "Not yet, maybe soon. Having others call me that brings back too many memories."

"Understandable," Felix said. "Just remember, if you ever need to talk, we're all here."

"Thanks Felix," J.One said. His face had brightened up again, he was obviously feeling a lot better. "I think I'm going to pack it in early for tonight, so tell the others I'm fine and thanks for their messages. Also... can you not tell them about my friend? I don't like talking about it, so let's keep it between us."

"Of course," Felix said. "See ya J.One!"

"See ya Felix." He logged off with a big smile. The call ended.

_One day ago:_

**_Minho and Seungmin's Private Chat:_ **

**Seungmin:**

ur dead!?

**Minho:**

obviously not🙄🙄🙄

**Minho:**

but i almost was...

**Minho:**

in fact, id go as far as saying i was dead 4 a few months

**Seungmin:**

!!!!!

**Minho:**

ugh, how do i explain this...

**Minho:**

you know the bus highway crash in seoul, right?

**Seungmin:**

the thing that closed down school 4 a week and that highway for a good month? obviously

**Minho:**

ok good. that makes things simple

**Minho:**

seungmin, I was on that bus

...

**Seungmin:**

oh my gosh...

**Minho:**

yeah, i know

**Minho:**

me and my friend... we did keep in touch all the time after he moved to malaysia

**Minho:**

then, that day... i took the bus to get to the city. I... dont actually remember much of what happened

**Seungmin:**

its a good thing u dont! those pictures they showed on the news were terrifying, i cant imagine what it would be like experiencing it

**Minho:**

it was the weirdest time of my life

**Minho:**

At one moment, i was on the bus and in the next... i just kept on having so many dreams and seeing flashing lights or whatever

**Minho:**

and when they stopped, i woke up in a hospital bed and months had passed

**Seungmin:**

wha...

**Minho:**

i know it sounds crazy, but its true. they told me i almost died... there was actually a time during that coma where i was presumed dead and put on the victim list of that crash. It was on the news and everything and my friend must have seen it. Its apparently a "miracle" im still alive.

**Minho:**

so... i basically had to start over. i lost my phone and when i got a new one, I had no way to contact my friend anymore, especially since he probably deleted my contact. but since so much time had passed since the accident, nobody bothered to report the fact that I "came back to life". Everyone moved on.

**Minho:**

so yeah, i had to retake a year of school, thats why I havent graduated yet. I had to start over in a new place, and had everything change in the blink of an eye. So here i am

...

...

**Seungmin:**

dont ever compare ur life to mine, that is so much more messed up

**Minho:**

eh, i got used to it

**Seungmin:**

... really?

**Minho:**

well, it practically kills me that my friend is probably mourning my death when im still alive and i have no way to tell him, but other than that, im fine

**Seungmin:**

so... ur not fine

**Minho:**

u could say that

**Seungmin:**

that really sucks, i didnt know u had it so rough

**Minho:**

hey, I also dont want pity

**Seungmin:**

ok, fine

...

**Seungmin:**

whats ur friends name? just curious

**Minho:**

Han Jisung. i used to call him Han. or just "the squirrel" cause he looked so much like one.

...

**Minho:**

srry, im rambling

**Seungmin:**

its fine

...

**Seungmin:**

dont lose hope though. ur friend is still out there. U can still reach him, there has to be a way. 

**Minho:**

yeah, i guess so

**Minho:**

and meanwhile, ur old friend is right here on this group chat

**Minho:**

dont lose this opportunity seungmin. Dont throw away the chance to regain what you lost.

...

**Seungmin:**

ill give it some serious thought, ok?

**Minho:**

ok, good

...

**Seungmin:**

gn?

**Minho:**

yeah sure, that

**Seungmin:**

lol, ill take that as a legitimate answer

**Minho:**

u better, now leave me alone

**Seungmin:**

got it


	28. Among (Confused) Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The past few chapters were very plot-heavy so enjoy this filler chapter!

**_MinnI.N.'s_ **

**J.One:**

wassup my guys!

**Innie:**

ur ok!

**Channie:**

u had us worried mate

**Changbin:**

dude, dont scare us like that next time.

**J.One:**

heh heh... srry! Im fine now though, so dw. Felix helped a ton

**Felix:**

I heard my name!

**Hyunjin:**

ur just being appreciated

**Felix:**

aww thx!

**Minho:**

oh, ur back

**Minho:**

those kids. i want their location. now

**J.One:**

appreciate the thought, but i think ill be withholding that to bring peace to this world XD

**J.One:**

awww, u wanted to defend me minho!?

**Minho:**

heck no, those kids just seemed punchable

**J.One:**

because of what they did to me? 😏😏😏

**Minho:**

ANYWAYSSSS

**Felix:**

im assuming this gc is still minnie free :(

**Hyunjin:**

he's seungmin, minho confirmed it

**Felix:**

Oh!

**Channie:**

yeah, so we're just gonna have to wait until he joins back

**Hyunjin:**

ughhh, im nervouss

**J.One:**

we have ur back my guy!

**Hyunjin:**

<3 <3 <3

**Channie:**

hmmm, we cant keep mourning forever

**Channie:**

We need something 2 distract us...

...

...

**Hyunjin:**

Among Us anyone?

**Changbin:**

did I hear Among Us!?

**Hyunjin:**

yesss

**Changbin:**

YOHHHHH

**J.One:**

OMG, YES PLZ!

**Innie:**

ive never really played before...

...

...

**Hyunjin:**

its decided! its time to teach some culture!

**Felix:**

download the app innie. now

**Innie:**

uh... ok!

**Minho:**

this game is boring

**J.One:**

_gasps!_

**Changbin:**

nah, bet he secretly loves it, but cant show to us that he actually has happy emotions

**Felix:**

yeah, i bet hes gonna join the game anyways

**Channie:**

im on da game now. ill get the code started

...

**Channie:**

ok, code is L0V3 ST4Y

**J.One:**

lets join guysss, this will be epic!

...

...

**Changbin:**

see, Minho DID join. called it!

**Minho:**

shut up, i wanna be imposter and kill all of u

**Innie:**

ok, so i read the rules. seems simple:)

**Channie:**

ok guys. two imposters. are we readyyyyy

**Hyunjin:**

lets get it!

...

**Felix:**

OMG, I GOT IMPOSTER, LETS GOOOOO!

**Minho:**

...

**Channie:**

...

**Changbin:**

...

...

**Felix:**

wait, whyd yall call an emergency meeting already!?

**Felix:**

i havent even started killing yet :( :(

...

**Felix:**

WHYD U EJECT ME!?

**Felix:**

HOW DID U GUYS KNOW I WAS IMPOSTER!?

**Felix:**

oh... wait a minute...

**Felix:**

oops

**Minho:**

I.D.I.O.T.

**J.One:**

thx a lot felix -_-

**Changbin:**

wait, why are u disappointed j.one? we caught an imposter

**J.One:**

BUT IM IMPOSTER AND I WANTED TO WORK STRATEGY WITH HIM!

**Innie:**

...

**Changbin:**

...

**J.One:**

... oh, wait

**Channie:**

ur screwed mate

**Minho:**

dont mind me, just casually calling an emergency meeting

**J.One:**

noooooooooooooooooo

**Felix:**

NOEEEEEEEEEEE

**Changbin:**

well THAT was boring

**Channie:**

sigh... new game guys?

**Minho:**

told yall it was boring

**Changbin:**

only with SOME idiots smh

**Channie:**

ok, lets start again and actually do tasks!

**Innie:**

yeah!

...

...

**Innie:**

uh guys, how do you vent?

**Changbin:**

...

**Hyunjin:**

...

**J.One:**

...

**Innnie:**

... was that not something I was supposed to ask?

**Felix:**

as another aussie, ur screwed mate

**Minho:**

EJECT

**Innie:**

oops, heh heh

**Hyunjin:**

how. hard. is . it. to. not. freaking. say. you. are. the. imposter. every. freaking. time. before. we. even. begin. the. freaking. game.

**Channie:**

whoaaa, chilllll

**Hyunjin:**

Among Us is my religion, ok? I take it very seriously.

**Minho:**

sigh... one more imposter left. lets just kill them.

...

...

**Channie:**

oof, lix is dead

**Felix:**

nouuuuuu, i had so much to live 4

**Minho:**

this is so boring -_-

**Changbin:**

how so?

**Minho:**

because channie killed felix RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME

**Channie:**

wh- WHAT!? noo...

**Minho:**

uh huh, then explain what i saw-_-

**Channie:**

um...

**Channie:**

i... slipped and the... knife fell and... cut him. yeah, thats what happened

...

...

**Channie:**

yall really just voted me guilty just like that

**Felix:**

u betrayed ur aussie buddy. how could u🥺🥺🥺

**Hyunjin:**

so ANOTHER game ended in just 30 seconds. next!

...

...

**Felix:**

OXYGEN DEPLETIONNNN! WE GONNA DIEEEE

**Changbin:**

innie, ur the closest to the room. fix it!

**Innie:**

uh... ok!

**Channie:**

quickly!

**Innie:**

wait... where is it?

**Minho:**

USE THE FREAKING MAP!

**Innie:**

ok uh... top right corner... got it!

**Felix:**

go!

**Innie:**

uh... reached it!

**Changbin:**

fix it!

**Innie:**

ok!

...

**Innie:**

how do i fix it?

...

**Channie:**

we're screwed mates

**Felix:**

we're screwed mates

**Channie:**

ayyy jinx!

**Felix:**

jinx!

**Minho:**

aww how sweet, WE'RE ALL DEAD!

**Innie:**

oops! u were supposed to drag the leaves away!

**Hyunjin:**

perfect timing innie -_-

**Innie:**

heh heh...

**J.One:**

... maybe next game will be longer?

**Hyunjin:**

i HOPE so

...

...

**Channie:**

felix AND innie are dead!?

**Hyunjin:**

dang, the imposters now are goood

**Felix:**

want me to tell u guys who killed me😏😏😏

**Channie:**

wait, thats illegal

**Hyunjin:**

dont ruin the game felix, leave the detective work 2 us!

**Innie:**

ok, lets watch you DETECTIVES at work

...

...

**Channie:**

any sus?

**Hyunjin:**

not a clue

**Minho:**

nope

**J.One:**

no leads here

**Channie:**

so... then what?

...

**Hyunjin:**

lets bully changbin and vote him out

**Changbin:**

WHAT!?

**Channie:**

yeah, i agree. changbin is officially sus

**J.One:**

yeah, changbin is kinda sus now ngl

**Changbin;**

wait, guys! this isn't how among us works! Why me!?

**Hyunjin:**

👋👋👋 **  
**

...

**Changbin:**

i hate yall so much

**Hyunjin:**

continue play!

**Felix:**

woww.... amazing detective work👏👏👏

...

...

**Hyunjin:**

nuuuuu channie's dead! these imposters are GOOD

**Hyunjin:**

so, lets brainstorm

**Minho:**

oh, no need 4 that

**Hyunjin:**

u already know who it is!?

**Minho:**

u bet we do

**Minho:**

ready J.One?

**Hyunjin:**

wait...

**Hyunjin:**

oh no...

...

**Hyunjin:**

im ejected... and the imposters have won. so that means...

**J.One:**

thats right😎😎😎

**Minho:**

us two were the imposters. and yall never stood a chance

**J.One:**

we make a pretty good team minho!

**Minho:**

oh no... not a good thing

**Hyunjin:**

ugh fine, FINAL game!

**Channiue:**

lets make it interesting and have only one imposter😏😏😏

...

...

**Hyunjin:**

YALL ACC KILLED ME!

**Felix:**

blame the imposter¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Channie:**

so who sus?

**Innie:**

J.One is!

**J.One:**

WHAT!?

**Innie:**

i was at security and I saw j.one was in the weapon room with hyunjin. its the only explanation

**Felix:**

whoaa, the newbie is becoming quite the detective!

**J.One:**

what- i wasnt in the weapons room!

**Changbin:**

wait, i just realized, are we literally just ignoring the discussion room chat or...

**J.One:**

not important, im trying to prove my innocence!

**Minho:**

too late, ur pretty sus

**Hyunjin:**

seems pretty sus to me ngl

**J.One:**

what no, listen to m-

**J.One:**

felix, how much do u trust me!?

**Felix:**

hm... i need to choose between you or innie. you or inn-

**Felix:**

innie

**J.One:**

('･ ･')('･ ･')('･ ･')

**Hyunjin:**

EJECTED!

...

**Hyunjin:**

dang, he wasnt imposter

**J.One:**

told you!

**Changbin:**

innie, explain

**Innie:**

ahhhh srry! i must have gotten the colours mixed up!

**Channie:**

thats ok innie, it happens ;D

...

...

**Hyunjin:**

TWO dead!?

**Channie:**

ugh, i have no leads

**Innie:**

lets skip this time

**Felix:**

good idea

**Hyunjin:**

or... we could bully changbin again

**Felix:**

even BETTER idea!

**Minho:**

do it

**Changbin:**

guys, no, plz-

...

**Changbin:**

our future is screwed if people like u guys become detectives

...

...

**Minho:**

i died

**Minho:**

and i couldnt even process who killed me, it happened so fast, so dont even try sussing someone

**Channie:**

ok, this time we skip

...

...

...

**Hyunjin:**

wait... im dead

**Felix:**

... so am i

**Channie:**

so am i...

**Hyunjin:**

in a matter of minutes!?

**Hyunjin:**

wait a minute... there is seven of us... so six crewmates... and two people got killed off, one was ejected, and the three of us are now dead...

**Hyunjin:**

... which leaves no more crewmates

**Channie:**

so that means the person left is...

**Felix:**

the legend imposter!?

**Innie:**

mu ha ha ha ha...

**Innie:**

MU HA ha ha ha...

**Innie:**

MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

**Innie:**

oh, u guys didnt suspect a THING!

**Felix:**

... innie!?

**Hyunjin:**

but, this is ur first time playing among us!? how did u kill everyone so easily!?

**Innie:**

isnt it obvious?

**Innie:**

i was lying😈😈😈

**Changbin:**

but... what about all the times u made a mistake!?

**Innie:**

duh, i was faking. I sabotaged as many games as i could. i was only pretending to not know how to vent and how to fix the oxygen

**Innie:**

I even let myself be killed off easily in the third game. I made sure to make the games pass by as quickly as possible

**Innie:**

so finally... it would be my turn to be the imposter

**Innie:**

im actually a well seasoned among us player but it wouldnt be any fun to reveal all my cards before the game, would it?

**Innie:**

especially since lil innocent me cant pull of such a trick, right? 😈😈😈

**J.One:**

wait... so the time u claimed to see me on security...

**Innie:**

i was obviously lying. and u guys trusted me without a doubt, even when i came up with the colour excuse mix up XD

**Innie:**

hah, you guys are so gullible

**Innie:**

move out hyungs. its the maknae on top😎😎😎

...

...

...

**J.One:**

well minho, youve been kicked out. we have a new sus person on this gc

**Minho:**

wow, how tragic

**Hyunjin:**

wow... just wow

**Felix:**

INNIE UR SO COOL OMG! IM SO GLAD I STAN YOU!

**Changbin:**

that was just 👌👌👌

**Channie:**

we've all been played guys

**Hyunjin:**

this must be one of the coolest games of among us ive ever played

**Felix:**

wait, is ur entire innocent personality an act!?

**Innie:**

hah, as if i can fake an entire personality. no, my traits just help me trick people in among us😊😊😊

**Changbin:**

innie is evil. im noting that for future times

**Hyunjin:**

dang, i think im more nervous now than around minho

**Minho:**

EXCUSE ME!? i will find you and then we'll see who u think is scary!

**Hyunjin:**

heh... im scared 4 my life guys

**Channie:**

well... gg guys?

**Felix:**

lol gg

**J.One:**

gg

**Hyunjin:**

gg

**Changbin:**

still mad at u guys for sussing me 4 no reason, but gg

**Felix:**

YOU BROKE THE CHAIN!

**Channie:**

gg

**Felix:**

gg

**Changbin:**

gg

**Innie:**

gg

**J.One:**

gg

**Hyunjin:**

gg

**Minho:**

look who doesnt care and is breaking the chain anyways!

**Hyunjin:**

at this point, i expected that

**Channie:**

eh, we tried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I've played Among Us like 5 times, but I tried! But for real, Innie is literally me in Among Us except that I ACTUALLY don't know what I'm doing XD


	29. The 00 Liners

**_Felix has added Hyunjin and J.One to a group chat_ **

**_Felix has named the group chat 00Liners4life_** 😎😎😎

**Hyunjin:**

wassup?

**J.One:**

so us OG's get our own chat? im all up 4 it!

**Felix:**

I actually wanted to ask something important

**Hyunjin:**

hmm... felix wants to ask something serious, this must be goodddd

**J.One:**

ok, spill

**Felix:**

ok...

**Felix:**

so i know that this gc has been going through rough times lately and that obvious since as we can all see, theres an 00 liner missing :(

**J.One:**

add seungmin here once he rejoins the gc

**Felix:**

ofc. anyways... u two have especially gone through some stuff. and u confided in us, which was really cool of u guys

**Felix:**

so, i was wondering, because we trust each so much more and to get our minds of the bad things...

**Felix:**

do u guys wanna meet up :D

...

**J.One:**

wait, in vid call?

**Felix:**

no, in real life! its about time!

**Hyunjin:**

thats... actually not a bad idea felix

**J.One:**

oooh, thats a good start! we're all trying to get closer so lets begin with the 00 liners!

**Felix:**

exactly!

**Hyunjin:**

aright, im excited! when and where?

**J.One:**

this weekend? I have full bus privileges then

**Felix:**

lets go for lunch and then hang out!

**Hyunjin:**

oooh, ik a place! i go there with my family a lot but ive always wanted 2 go with friends!

**Felix:**

where is it?

**Hyunjin:**

heres the address: 018 Haven 

**Felix:**

oh, thats not that far!

**J.One:**

id need to take the bus, but thats alright ig

**Felix:**

how about 2? are we all free then?

**Hyunjin:**

let me check... yup!

**J.One:**

eh, who needs to study anyways?

**Felix:**

then its settled!

**Felix:**

ahhhh, im so exciteddddd

**Hyunjin:**

will we be able 2 recognize each other?

**J.One:**

ofc, we have photos, we'll figure it out :)

**Felix:**

so excitedddd

**J.One:**

exciteddddddddddddd

**Hyunjin:**

excitedddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

**Felix:**

:D

**J.One:**

:D

**Hyunjin:**

:D

**Felix:**

dang, us 00 liners really are da best

**J.One:**

100%

**Hyunjin:**

i agree


	30. Something New

__ **At 1:50, Hyunjin was seated at his favourite spot at 018 Haven, anxiously waiting for some very special people.**

He usually wasn't nervous about meeting people. Heck, he loved meeting people. That was why he had such an easy time making friends, that was why everyone saw him as approachable. He shouldn't be so nervous about this.

Maybe the fact that there was still someone out there that he hurt was a wake-up call for Hyunjin. He was still capable of making mistakes. And after confiding to the group chat about his worst mistake of all, it was no wonder he was feeling apprehensive.

Hyunjin had his phone with him, with Felix's picture opened. Every time the restaurant door opened, Hyunjin's head would jerk up to see whether the incoming face and picture matched. So far, nothing. Well, he had arrived early after all, in order to get the best spot.

Finally, around 1:58, the restaurant's doors opened again. Hyunjin looked up and knew who it was immediately.

The newcomer looked around the restaurant and finally, his eyes caught Hyunjin's. After a few seconds of glances, a smile spread across his face and we walked eagerly toward Hyunjin's table.

"Are you Hyunjin!?" he asked excitedly.

Hyunjin grinned. Yup, there was no doubt about it. "That's me. And you must be Felix!"

"You know it" Felix quickly took a seat.

"But seriously. You're Korean. You must have a Korean name," Hyunjin said.

Felix groaned. "The first time meeting me in real life, and THAT'S how you begin?"

"Ok, ok, fine," Hyunjin laughed. "How about... you look just as cool in real life as you do in that photo you shared."

"Much better!" Felix joked. "But back at you. I knew it was you the minute I saw you except for..." Felix looked at Hyunjin's hair.

"Yeah, I'm growing it out," Hyunjin said. "Thought it might be cool."

"I'm sure it will be," Felix said. "I'm thinking of growing mine out too, my friends tell me it'll look great."

"Go for it!" Hyunjin said. "Send a picture if you succeed."

"Or we could just meet again," Felix pointed out. "I mean, we know it's possible."

"I know right? This is really cool," Hyunjin agreed. And it was. They had clicked so well on the group chat, it was really nice to know that even in real life, that connection stayed strong.

"Where's J.One?" Hyunjin looked at the door. "I want to order when he gets here."

"He's taking the bus, isn't he?" Felix said. "It must be late."

"I guess so." Hyunjin shrugged. "Anyways, can we PLEASE talk about your stupid Among Us mess up? I've really wanted to yell at you in person, and now I can."

"Hey, in my defence-"

The two continued an animated conversation for the next ten minutes. And still no J.One in sight.

"Is he the kind of guy who's late for everything?" Hyunjin asked. "Would be nice to know."

Suddenly, Felix's phone pinged with a notification. Felix checked it. He immediately leaned back on his chair and groaned.

"What is it?" Hyunjin asked.

"It's J.One, that's it," Felix said. "I think I accidentally took most of our shared brain cell." 

He showed Hyunjin the text.

**_Felix and J.One's Private Chat:_ **

**J.One:**

so... funny story, heh heh...

**J.One:**

i got on the wrong bus and am stranded on the second platform. Come and get me? **✌️** **✌️** **✌️**

Hyunjin groaned. "He even had the audacity to add a peace sign!"

"So where is he?" Felix asked. "I don't fully know my way around here."

"I know where he is," Hyunjin said. "I can be back quickly if I walk fast."

"Wait, so..." Felix questioned.

"I'll go get J.One," Hyunjin said, getting up.

Felix looked confused. "So that means..."

"Yeah, you stay here and hold our table. I should be back soon," Hyunjin said.

"I'll come with you," Felix quickly said. A bit too quickly. 

"No, then we'll lose the table and will have to wait longer to get a new one," Hyunjin said. "Trust me, we don't want to lose this table."

"How long will you take?" Felix persisted. He looked very unsure.

"I don't know... 20 minutes at max?" Hyunjin was thrown off guard. Why was Felix so worried about this arrangement?

"It's fine, I can come..." But this time, Felix's voice was soft, as if he was embarrassed to even ask that.

"It's fine, I promise I won't take long." Hyunjin was getting a little bit uneasy about how much assurance he was giving. "I'll leave now so we don't keep J.One waiting."

And that was when it happened.

Hyunjin was about to walk away went he felt a hand grip his arm. Hard.

Felix was looking down but his voice came out... scared. 

"Please, let me come with you. I... don't want to be here alone." It was then that Hyunjin noticed that Felix's hand was shaking.

"Please..." Hyunjin had never heard this side of Felix before. Gone was the smile and humour. Felix looked terrified.

But seeing this cleared Hyunjin's mind. The table didn't matter now. "Ok, let's go."

So the two of them exited the restaurant.

It was a silent walk. Felix couldn't even look at Hyunjin. What had happened? Hyunjin was worried. It really came to show how you only really get to know a person once they're off-screen.

After a ten-minute walk, the two reached the station. It wasn't difficult to find J.One, he was the only person there.

Hyunjin stormed straight up to him. "Hello, nice to finally meet you, you must be J.One, now time to die."

J.One chuckled nervously. "Nice to meet you too?"

"What the heck man! How hard is it to check a bus number!?" Felix exclaimed. He was back to normal. Hyunjin let out a silent sigh of relief.

"You're Felix!" J.One said excitedly. "I finally met my Text Friend! And hey, you're not beyond doing that either!"

There were a few more moments of laughter. "Wow, this wasn't awkward at all, I'm glad," J.One said. "But what about the restaurant? Did you guys have to leave your table?"

A few seconds of silence. 

"Yeah, but it's alright!" Hyunjin chimed in. Yeah, the incident definitely didn't seem like something to share. "It might free up in some time, how about we go for an early dessert?"

"I'm down for that!" J.One said.

Hyunjin looked at Felix. He gave the biggest smile he could muster. Almost as if saying:

_It's in the past, all forgotten. Now let's just have fun._

Felix must have understood because he responded with an even bigger smile. "Same here, let's go!"

"Ok guys, let's get it!" Hyunjin said. And with that, the three of them left the station.

The rest of the day went wonderfully. The three of them got along so well and nothing felt different from the group chat. And needless to say, they did eventually get a seat at Hyunjin's favourite restaurant. The day didn't go exactly as planned but in the end, it made no difference.

No more talk was made about that afternoon's incident. Felix was his regular self the rest of the day. Even Hyunjin let what had happened slip from his mind.

The sun was setting as it was time to leave. "So long my friends, until we meet again!" J.One said dramatically, as he went to board the bus.

"Even if years pass, we will never forget you!" Hyunjin joined in. More bursts of laughter. They would obviously talk again on the group chat.

Hyunjin and Felix waved Han off until the bus rolled away. Then, it was just the two of them.

"Are you going this way?" Hyunjin asked Felix.

"Yeah, let's go together." The two set out. They talked about random topics until they reached the intersection where they would have to split off.

"Hey..." Felix began. "About what happened today... can you not tell anybody? And maybe just... forget it happened?"

"Of course," Hyunjin said immediately. "Your secret's safe with me." Not like he exactly knew what the secret was anyways.

"I might explain it to you another day," Felix said, as if he was reading his mind. "But just not today."

"That's perfectly fine," Hyunjin said. "I'll be willing to listen whenever you need to talk, just like you guys did for me. Until then, I won't tell a soul." He put his pinkie out to seal the promise.

Felix accepted. He smiled. "Today was a great day. Just wait until we brag to everyone else about what we did!" 

"It'll be epic!" Hyunjin agreed. "Nice to meet you Felix, see ya!"

With that, they parted ways.

Watching Felix walk into the distance, Hyunjin had mixed feelings.

He was absolutely elated that the day had gone so well. He really had found some amazing friends.

But the day had also ended with a secret. That too from the person he least expected to have one. But then again, how would he know?

This was a group chat. Everyone had their own stories and secrets behind the screen. He and Seungmin had one, and it had taken a major event for them to share it. There was definitely more to Innie than what meets the eye. And remembering the look of terror on Felix's face that day, Hyunjin realized that any of them could have secrets. In the end, how much did they really know about each other outside the screen?

It was certainly a thought for the day.


	31. The Greatest Debate of All Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves for the most crack-headed chapter I'm going to attempt XD. This may or may not be taken from an actual conversation I had with my friends...

**_J.One has changed MinnI.N.'s to 00 LINERS RULE!_ **

**Changbin:**

whats with this sudden name change?

**J.One:**

guys, do u want to tell them, or should i?

**Hyunjin:**

felix go, it was ur idea

**Felix:**

ok...

**Felix:**

so...

**Innie:**

yes???

**Felix:**

so...

**Innie:**

yes???

**Felix:**

so...

**Innie:**

yes???

**Felix:**

so...

**Changbin:**

innie, dont continue, this will go on forever

**Felix:**

ugh fine, ill get to the point -_-

**Felix:**

me, j.one, and hyunjin...

**Felix:**

MET UP IN REAL LIFE!

...

...

...

**Minho:**

its J.One, Hyunjin and I. Go study korean

**Felix:**

...

**Felix:**

Minho, why?

**Minho:**

cause im just that nice **✌️** **✌️** **✌️**

**Changbin:**

WIAT, YALL SERIOSULY MET UP!?

**Hyunjin:**

yeah, it was epiccccc

**Changbin:**

why no invite us :(

**J.One:**

sorry man, we wanted to give it a try with 00 liners first 2 see if it was possible

**Innie:**

i dont think i would have been allowed to come anyways😅😅

**Innie:**

so it was cool?

**Hyunjin:**

soo cool! we definately need to meet up another time!

**Hyunjin:**

also, J.One is not ugly like i thought he would be

**J.One:**

heyyyyy!!!!!!!!!

**Changbin:**

invite us next time!

**Felix:**

imagine a meeting with the eight of us! it would be soo cool!

**Minho:**

guys

**Innie:**

ahhh, i wanna comeeeee

**Minho:**

guys

**J.One:**

Its fine, we'll kidnap innie, and then we could all go!

**Minho:**

guys

**Innie:**

that works for me😅

**Minho:**

guys

**Hyunjin:**

and

**Hyunjin:**

wait, pause

**Minho:**

guys!

**Felix:**

_gasps,_ minho is actually addressing us!

**Minho:**

shut up, theres something i need to ask

**J.One:**

ooh, this is a first. Shoot!

_Minho is typing..._

**Changbin:**

... what essay are you typing?

**J.One:**

on second thought, im beginning to feel uneasy about this...

...

...

**Minho:**

ok, so say you wanted to poison someone. Would the best way be to put the poison in their drink with a pill or whatever? Or should you inject the drink with a needle?

...

...

...

**Minho:**

Im asking out of curiosity, im not up to anything, I swear

...

...

**Hyunjin:**

dude, out of ALL things to be curious about!?

**J.One:**

the heck goes on in your mind man?

**Minho:**

shut up and answer the question

**Changbin:**

how on earth do we-

...

...

**Felix:**

wait, if you inject a drink, wouldn't it be less noticeable?

**Hyunjin:**

FELIX!

**Changbin:**

wait, how do u inject a DRINK!?

**Felix:**

why not? if u can do it with blood, you can do it with a drink

**Changbin:**

u know theres a difference between blood and water, right?

**J.One:**

what if it ISNT water? what about orange juice?

**Felix:**

exactly!

**Changbin:**

i dont think thats how needles work -_-

**Hyunjin:**

that is most DEFINATELY not how needles work!

**J.One:**

but why not?

**Hyunjin:**

plus, why would u inject a drink when u can just put something in it?

**Felix:**

bcause it would be cooler to inject it.

**Changbin:**

but that doesn't work!

**Hyunjin:**

also, think about security. if u have a needle on you, ur getting caught 4 sure. But nobody can find a pill on you or something

**Felix:**

but what about the person ur trying to poison? a pill can be flavoured and the person will taste it and spit it out. or it wont dissolve properly and be visible

**J.One:**

exactly! so ud have to hope the person ur after gets a coloured drink where you cant see anything. so ur chances are 50/50. but with a needle, ur scot free!

**Changbin:**

just get a dissolvable tasteless pill. Far easier then trying to find a needle that actually injects drinks which it CANT DO

**J.One:**

but if u have the needle, you can just inject the drink and BOOM, ur done! U wont have to worry about the drink getting caught

**Hyunjin:**

but thats not how needles work! explain that first!

**Felix:**

why not¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**J.One:**

yeah, anything is possible in this world of science!

**Changbin:**

which is exactly why a pill exists that doesnt have the problems u state!

**Hyunjin:**

i think im losing braincells...

**Felix:**

yet u too are participating in this debate, so u cant talk

**Changbin:**

uh guys, wheres innie?

**Innie:**

ah sorry! i was too busy laughing XD

**J.One:**

so what side are u on?

**Changbin:**

dont get the child into this!

**Innie:**

im not sure...

**Hyunjin:**

stay out of it innie, dont be like us

...

...

**Innie:**

... ok, but if the needle had liquid in it, then wouldnt it be possible to inject water?

**Felix:**

YESSSSS

**J.One:**

we won guys! its 3 against 2!

**Hyunjin:**

but why would u DO that!?

**Innie:**

idk, its cooler that way¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

...

**Changbin:**

Have u ever had that frustrating time where the opposite team points are so obviously stupid, yet you cant counter them?

**Hyunjin:**

ikr... my braincells are gone

**J.One:**

u never had any

...

**Hyunjin:**

J.one?

**J.One:**

yeah?

**Hyunjin:**

no u

**Felix:**

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**J.One:**

felix, i thought u were on my side!

**Felix:**

srry brother, that was TOO good XD

**Innie:**

what are u guys, like 5?😂😂😂

...

...

**Changbin:**

i feel more attacked than i ever have in my life

**Felix:**

oof, a fire started in my kitchen cause that was a BURN😎😎😎

**Innie:**

that was also directed at u felix

...

...

**Felix:**

i regret my life decisons

**Channie:**

ughh, the one time i decide to actually get sleep and i have like a thousand new messages!

**Hyunjin:**

chan is here, no!

**J.One:**

uh chan heh heh... maybe not backread this time?

**Channie:**

why... what happened while i was gone?

**Minho:**

just a show. I was simply watching and eating my popcorn

**Hyunjin:**

YOU STARTED THIS!

**Channie:**

... i think ill backread

...

...

...

**Channie:**

... so this is what happens when im not here to supervise?

**Changbin:**

heh...heh...

**J.One:**

i can explain!

**J.One:**

minho asked the question!

**Minho:**

YOU LITTLE-

**Channie:**

minho, why?!

**Minho:**

hey, dont come at me! all i did was ask the question, i tell them to start a whole darn DEBATE about it!

**Channie:**

minho, plz be curious about better things

**Minho:**

ill do whatever i want _sips tea_ that was some entertaining stuff

**Channie:**

guys smh...

**Felix:**

why, what we do wrong?

**Channie:**

... you do realize u had an entire debate on the best way to poison someone, right?

**J.One:**

yeah...

**J.One:**

and we won!

**Felix:**

HECK YEAH!

**Changbin:**

hey, who said!?

**J.One:**

innie did! right innie?

**Innie:**

uh...

**Innie:**

yeah sure😎

**Felix:**

SEE!?

**Hyunjin:**

ughhh, mission failed, we'll get em next time

**Changbin:**

WE WILL BE BACK

**J.One:**

imma go do the hw i didnt do yesterday... or last week... or the two weeks before

**Felix:**

same... except i think im a month overdue...

**Innie:**

hah, gl guyss!

...

...

...

**Channie:**

minho, are u SURE ur not up to anything?

**Minho:**

yes, jeez. I have better things to do than poisoning people i dont like

**Channie:**

k...

...

...

**Channie:**

but-

**Minho:**

Look, if the news reveals a murder by poison, u can turn me in, ok?

**Channie:**

ok fine

**Minho:**

k, leave me alone

...

...

...

**Channie:**

this is why I dont sleep


	32. Roleplaying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know I'm doing a lot of filler chapters, but that's only to prepare for (special spoiler for readers!), the big events to come ahead. So look forward to the next few chapters :)
> 
> Also, if you are not a weeb... brace yourself.

**_00 LINERS RULE!_ **

**J.One:**

GUYS, I HAVE A BIG BRAIN IDEA!

**Hyunjin:**

at midnight?

**J.One:**

i mean... ur awake, arent you?

**Hyunjin:**

... anyways, what?

**J.One:**

so if Light can write a name in the Death Note and decide when someone dies, doesnt that mean he can extend someones lifespan!?

...

**Hyunjin:**

ur watching anime, arent you?

**J.One:**

maybeeeee

**J.One:**

so, my big brain theory? I feel so smart!

**Felix:**

idk man, i dont watch death note

**Minho:**

imao, why yall up so late?

**Felix:**

why are U up late?!

**Minho:**

im actually working, not binging anime like a nerd

**Minho:**

plus, what ep are u even on?

**J.One:**

ep 7 i think

**Minho:**

watch the next one

...

...

...

**J.One:**

oh... writing a time of death beyond the person's lifespan isnt allowed... dang it, so much for my big brain theory!

**Minho:**

hah, imagine thinking ur as smart as Light and L

**Hyunjin:**

wait... u watch death note!?

**Minho:**

yeah duh, im not uncultured like felix

**Felix:**

HEY!

**Felix:**

also... u said anime is 4 nerds

**Minho:**

it is...

**Minho:**

i just... might be a nerd myself

**Hyuniin:**

DANGGGGGG

**Felix:**

oof, now thats unexpected

**J.One:**

leave me alone yall, let me watch my anime in peace

**Felix:**

nuuuuuu

**_Felix has changed to Anna_ **

**Anna:**

plz dont shut me out again, plz dont slam the door

**Anna:**

you dont have to keep your distance anymoreeeee

**Hyunjin:**

lol, we really doing this?

**J.One:**

fine, u wanna play?

**J.One:**

lets play

**_J.One has changed to Elsa_ **

**Elsa:**

go enjoy the sun, and open up the gates (cause im currently in the dark with my laptop screen so...)

**Anna:**

but-

**Elsa:**

i know, you mean well, but leave me be (to watch anime)

**Elsa:**

yes im alone, but im alone and freee (to watch anime)

**Minho:**

this is cringe, actual cringe

**Minho:**

stop, before i kill you guys

**_Hyunjin has changed to Haikyuu fanboy_ **

**Haikyuu fanboy:**

ok minho, NICE KILL!

**Haikyuu fanboy:**

GO GO LETS GO, LETS GO, MINHO GO!

**Minho:**

oh no u didnt...

**Minho:**

you DID NOT just RUIN the chant!

**Haikyuu fanboy:**

XDXDXDXD

**Anna:**

oh... if we're doing anime now...

**_Anna has changed to Sasuke_ **

**Sasuke:**

NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**_Elsa has changed to Naruto_ **

**Naruto:**

SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Sasuke:**

CHIDORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Naruto:**

RASENGANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

**_Innie has changed to All Might_ **

**All Might:**

I AM HERE!

**Haikyuu fanboy:**

ayyy, hes joined the club!

**Minho:**

someone end me

**All Might:**

hmm... let me read above...

...

**_All Might has changed to Sakura_ **

**Sakura:**

Naruto, Sasuke, help me!!!😩😩😩

**Naruto:**

:0 :0 :0

**Sasuke:**

BURNNNNNNN

**Haikyuu fanboy:**

NICE KILL!

**Minho:**

i still hate u guys, but if this aint the most accurate thing ive ever seen...

**Changbin:**

the heck is going on...

...

**Changbin:**

oh my gosh...

**_Changbin has changed to Killua_ **

**Killua:**

_Gon, you are light. Sometimes you shine so bright, I have to look away._

_**Sakura has changed to Gon** _

**Gon:**

aww thx 😊😊😊

**Killua:**

i mean, i guess that also applies 2 you innie, so who am i to complain

**Naruto:**

ooh, hunterxhunter! i have an idea!

_**Naruto has changed to Kurapika** _

**Kurapika:**

TaKe tHAt BaCk LaY OreO!

**_Sasuke has changed to Lay Oreo_ **

**Kurapika:**

TAke tHaT bAck!

**Lay Oreo:**

its MR. LAY OREO!

**_Haikyuu fanboy has changed to HxH Narrator_ **

**HxH Narrator:**

Kurapika is now drowning in an indescribable emptiness...

**Killua:**

IMAO

**Minho:**

oh no, the hxh narrator...

**Minho:**

dont even get me STARTED on the hxh narrator

**_Minho has changed to Annoying as Hell Narrator_ **

**Gon:**

ooh... minho is playing along!

**Annoying as Hell Narrator:**

Gon is now walking. Killua is following him with a sad expression

**Annoying as Hell Narrator:**

Gon is smiling at Killua and Killua is feeling feelings of happiness

**Annoying as Hell Narrator:**

The two are walking more. The enemy wants to shoot at them but is then feeling feelings of uncertainty and doesn't do it. Gon and Killua continue walking.

**Annoying as Hell Narrator:**

They're footsteps crunch against the ground for every step they take

**Annoying as Hell Narrator:**

It is cloudy with a 10% chance of storm and 47% chance of sunshine

**Annoying as Hell Narrator:**

It is 23 degrees and the moon is shining at a 45 degree angle above the trees

**Annoying as Hell Narrator:**

And while im at it, imma just narrate the rest of the 20 mins because the watchers have the comprehension of a 5 year old, so its my job to narrate EVERY FREAKING MINUTE.

**Annoying as Hell Narrator:**

This is my show now, ladies and gentlemen. Enjoy!

**_Annoying as Hell Narrator has changed to Minho_ **

**Minho:**

and scene

...

...

...

**Kurapika:**

dang, if that aint the most accurate thing ive ever seen...

**Lay Oreo:**

👌👌👌 **  
**

**Gon:**

omg, thats so true!

**Killua:**

^^^^^^^^^

**HxH Narrator:**

i mean, id like to argue that there were some thematic and plot wise benefits to having the narrator-

**Minho:**

nope, none. end of story

**Channie:**

why the heck are all of u guys up this late?

**HxH Narrator:**

the REAL QUESTION is, why are U still awake despite probably having not slept the past night either?

**Channie:**

...

**Channie:**

wait a minute...

**Channie:**

WHY IS EVERYONE HXH!?

**Minho:**

u JUST noticed?

**Channie:**

why is it that everytime im NOT here, u guys HAVE TO become the whole darn circus?

**Gon:**

ur our manager channie XD

**Channie:**

u bet i am, uh...

**Gon:**

its Innie

**Lay Oreo:**

We're roleplaying

**Lay Oreo:**

im felix btw

**Channie:**

hm... sounds like fun...

 ** _Channie has changed to Hisoka_** 🤡

 **Hisoka** 🤡:

ill play too

**_Gon has changed to Innie_ **

**_Killua has changed to Changbin_ **

**_Lay Oreo has changed to Felix_ **

**_Kurapika has changed to J.One_ **

**_HxH Narrator has changed to Hyunjin_ **

**Changbin:**

srry chan, i gotta go... do my taxes!

**Innie:**

i have hw, cya!

**J.One:**

imma go watch more death note!

**Felix:**

imma go throw myself out of a window!

**Hyunjin:**

im coming with you!

...

...

...

**Minho:**

well... if ur plan was to stop the roleplaying, it worked

 **Hisoka** 🤡:

No, i genuinaly wanted 2 join :(

**Minho:**

then hah, u dumb!

...

...

...

 ** _Hisoka_** 🤡 **_has changed to Channie_**

**Channie:**

why do i always end up with the short end of the stick, smh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I forget to thank you guys for 100 hits! It means a lot to me and I'm so happy there are people actually reading this fanfiction and hopefully enjoying it :)


	33. Another Chat

**_Somewhere, sometime, in another phone, in another chat, another event is unfolding behind the scenes..._**

**_A special authority user 119 has requested a chat._ **

**_This invitation has automatically been accepted by the Message app._ **

**119:**

Mrs.***, Mr.***, are any of you two available for a quick talk?

**445:**

Yes, I am. What is it Officer? You haven't tried contacting us in quite some time.

**119:**

It's about your son.

**445:**

What about him? There shouldn't any more legal problems, should there?

**119:**

No miss, this is more the fault of the department for not making your son's rules and restrictions more clear.

**119:**

Has your son, by any chance, been active on any form of social media or texting platform?

**445:**

Actually, he has been quite active on this app as of lately. He told me he found some new friends here.

**445:**

I don't believe it was made aware to us that that is not allowed.

**119:**

No, you weren't, we're very sorry about that miss. We didn't inform that clause of the contract to you because at the time, your son didn't even own a phone.

**119:**

It regrets us to say this, but until your son's parole is permanently over, any form of social media and texting that is not for school or any sort of institution is not allowed. This is mostly for security reasons.

...

**445:**

Don't you find this all a bit extreme officer?

**119:**

It's the law miss. Robbery and vandalism are two very serious crimes.

**445:**

Can't an exception be made? It's already hard for him as it is, the only time I see him truly happy is when he's texting his friends.

**119:**

I understand that, and again, we are truly sorry for not informing you of the circumstances before. But we must follow rules. Your son's parole should be over in a few more months anyways.

...

**445:**

I'll talk to him. I don't think he will listen.

**119:**

Actually, I will have to take him off the app myself. It's protocol. Only the police have the authority to take a user id off the app.

**445:**

But that will reveal him in front of his friends! Wasn't he suppose to keep his identity hidden?

**119:**

That is actually the reason why the rule is there in the first place. But since there's nothing we can do about that now, exceptions will have to be made for those few individuals he texts.

**119:**

If it makes things better, your son will have the choice on whether or not he wants to reveal his story to his new friends. If not, I can take him off the app with zero questions asked.

**445:**

Yes, that would be fine...

**445:**

I'm sorry, I know the police are just doing their job, but... I still don't believe that... my son...

**119:**

Understandable miss, your son himself has refused to come clean. I hope you can leave all of this behind you in a few months.

**445:**

I count the days until then.

**445:**

If that's all, I believe I can leave?

**119:**

Yes, thank you for your time miss.


	34. The Protection Squad Got Their Answer

**_00 LINERS RULE!_ **

**Felix:**

how much wood can a woodchuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood

**Hyunjin:**

???

**Felix:**

say it 10 times fast

**Hyunjin:**

heck no, u do it

**J.One:**

betty got some butter the butter is bitter betty got some better butter to make the bitter butter better

**J.One:**

say-

**Changbin:**

absolutaly not

**Channie:**

really guys? in the morning?

**Minho:**

i have a test to fail, let me keep my brain cells until then

**Felix:**

lol, thats a mood

**Minho:**

i will start eliminating people if u guys dont keep it down

**J.One:**

like u know where i live!

**Minho:**

i have my ways

**J.One:**

...

**J.One:**

guess im moving again

**Channie:**

seriously j.one, ur really gullible

**J.One:**

well YOU tell me what ud do if THIS GUY says he knows where u live!

**_Innie has changed 00 LINERS RULE to MinnI.N.'s_ **

**Innie:**

Idk, i feel like we'd be jinxing Seungmin coming back if we dont keep the original name :(

**J.One:**

oh right... i didnt think of that when i changed it. srry guys!

**Hyunjin:**

ahhh, what if we already jinxed it!

**Channie:**

its fine guys, innie fixed it right in time

**Innie:**

plus, im still here, so why switch the name😊😊😊

**Felix:**

Thats right! As long as we have Innie, the MinnI.N.'s live on!

**Hyunjin:**

Preach🙏

**_An authority Message I.D. has gained access to this group chat_ **

**Minho:**

dang, why do i always feel like whenever an important conversation comes up, we get a message that either goes along or contradicts the conversation? Kind of like how the message bot came in the chat right when seungmin had told me to leave the chat

**Felix:**

???

**Channie:**

wdym mate?

**Changbin:**

yeah, im confusion

**Minho:**

oh nm...

**_119 has entered the group chat_ **

**Felix:**

wait... isnt 119...

**Hyunjin:**

omg, its the police!

**J.One:**

the police!? ARE WE GETTING ARRESTED!?

**Felix:**

What!? no, I KNEW I heard police sirens when I took that extra doughnut from the cafeteria yesterday!

**Hyunjin:**

I'd look horrible in a prison suit!

**J.One:**

I can see my future slowly fading away before my eyes...

**Minho:**

what the heck guys, shut up and actually listen

**119:**

Listen to your friend. There's nothing wrong.

**Felix:**

nothing wrong!? im getting arrested and im not even a citizen! WHAT IF I GET DEPORTED!?

**Channie:**

mate, plz, nobodies getting arrested

**Channie:**

...right?

**119:**

That's right. I just need maximum cooperation

**119:**

There's a certain user I'm looking for on this chat. 

**119:**

Hold on, let me just check his Message id.

**Changbin:**

... im confused

**Hyunjin:**

wait, so the police IS looking for one of us!

**Felix:**

NOOOOOO!

**Innie:**

srry, just went to get breakfast. what's going on?

...

...

...

**Channie:**

uh... Innie?

**Innie:**

...hello officer

**119:**

Are you...

**Innie:**

yes, yes I am

**J.One:**

wait, so Innie KNOWS this guy?

**Hyunjin:**

cool, so he's not an actually officer!

**Felix:**

so i wont get deported!?

**Innie:**

calm down guys. I have this under control

**Innie:**

... he's an actual officer

**Hyunjin:**

WHAT!?

**Innie:**

What is it officer?

**119:**

Good, this makes things easy. I'll be quick so I don't disturb your friends.

**119:**

You can't be here. It's against the rules.

**Innie:**

...what?

**119:**

I'm sorry.

**Innie:**

What!? I was never told that!

**119:**

I know, it was a mistake on our part.

**Innie:**

But that isnt fair! You already took everything else away from me, are you also going to take this too!?

**Innie:**

With all due respect, how much more is my life going to be ruined? 

**119:**

Don't make me the bad guy kid.

**119:**

A few more months, ok? I'm trying to make this quick so your friends don't get suspicious.

**Hyunjin:**

Well, id like to argue that we're already-

**Channie:**

Hyunjin, dont interrupt the police!

**119:**

So what is it kid? Are you going to comply with the rules?

...

...

**Innie:**

...ok

**Innie:**

I'll do it because I always follow the rules. I don't go against them.

**Innie:**

I don't break the law officer.

**119:**

No use in trying to plead your case here, come on

...

**Innie:**

cya guys

**Hyunjin:**

WHAT!?

**Felix:**

where are you going!

**J.One:**

whats going on!?

**119:**

Well? It's not in my place to reveal your story. If you want to tell your friends, that is entirely up to you.

...

...

**Innie:**

guys...

**Innie:**

ill be quick

**Innie:**

you are the best people ive ever met, im so glad I got to know you guys. I will never forget any of you and the light you brought into my life.

**Innie:**

and its because of that that I know u guys wont treat me like my classmates and teachers do when I tell you this

...

**Innie:**

my real name is Yang Jeongin

**Innie:**

I'm ready officer

**_Innie has left the chat_ **

_..._

_..._

_..._

**Felix:**

what... happened. screw my korean skills, what happened guys!?

**Channie:**

Felix... *translating in english*

**Felix:**

what, no! Innie!

**Felix:**

i dont understand. we know his real name, but why did he leave!?

**Hyunjin:**

felix... do you not know who yang jeongin is?

**Felix:**

yeah i do, its innie

**Hyunjin:**

no, i mean...

**Hyunjin:**

Did any of you guys watch the news last year?

**J.One:**

i moved here last year, idk man

**Minho:**

Im out of touch with anything that happened last year

**Channie:**

yeah, i did...

**Channie:**

I cant believe this

**J.One:**

cut to the chase man, who!?

...

**Hyunjin:**

Around the beginning of the last school year, a huge convenience store got vandalised. Like, windows broken and everything. the culprit also tried to steal money, but he got caught after the store alarm went off. There was a huge commotion that day and that kid's family had to pay a huge fine or something. he was too young to be arrested but he got a criminal record and everything

**Felix:**

wait... so ur telling me that that kid is...

**Hyunjin:**

His name is Yang Jeongin, a lot of people will recognize that name when they hear it. That... must be why innie told it to us. cause we'd already know the full story.

**J.One:**

WHAT!?

**Minho:**

idk, it sounds a lot like ur telling us innie robbed a convenience store and is now a criminal

**Hyunjin:**

do I look like i WANT to believe that?!

**Felix:**

no, it cant be true!

**Felix:**

the sweet, innocent, slightly savage innie we know? absolutely NOT!

**Channie:**

it all makes sense now... the treatment from his classmates and teachers... his need for privacy... his loneliness... 

**J.One:**

come on chan, u cant actually believe its him, right?

**Hyunjin:**

something's sus, calling it rn

**Minho:**

so what if he did it?

...

...

**J.One:**

... what are you saying?

**Minho:**

ok cool, he made a mistake. Neither of us fully know innie, we dont know what he can and cant do. But why care? What he did is in the past. He's different now and probably regrets his mistakes. So if we know that, why argue on whether or not he actually did it?

**Minho:**

we all just want innie back, thats it.

...

...

**Channie:**

minho has a point guys. Lets stop talking about that

**Hyunjin:**

BUT WHAT ABOUT INNIE!?

**Felix:**

guys, will he... come back

...

...

**Channie:**

i dont know

**J.One:**

should we all just... call it a day? None of us are in the right frame of mind.

**Minho:**

good idea

...

...

**Minho:**

take care of yourselves guys

...

**J.One:**

... dang

**Felix:**

well, how am i supposed to do that!? innie just got taken!

**Hyunjin:**

uh guys?

**Channie:**

yeah?

**Hyunjin:**

wheres... changbin?


	35. A New Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> World record for shortest chapter ever, apologies in advance ;-;

**_Changbin and Innie's Private Chat_ **

**Changbin:**

innie?

**Innie:**

changbin!

**Changbin:**

oh thank goodness, i thought u would be taken off the app

**Innie:**

i will be. Its just taking a few minutes

**Changbin:**

ok, so i have time! Innie, i need to tell u something

**Innie:**

same here!

**Innie:**

changbin, plz just tell everyone that this isnt what they think it is! Im not the kind of person they think I am because i didnt-

**Changbin:**

I know

**Innie:**

??? how?

**Changbin:**

Thats what I came here to say. Its something ive wanted to say for a long time.

**Changbin:**

Innie, im so sorry. I hope someday youll be able to forgive me.

**Innie:**

huh? Why are you apologizing changbin?

...

**Innie:**

i dont have much time, so plz tell me!

**Changbin:**

because...

**_The user Innie no longer exists_ **

_**Messages can still be sent but will not be received by any user.** _

...

**Changbin:**

Because im the reason your life is like this

**Changbin:**

I could have saved you and make everything right

**Changbin:**

But I didnt

**Changbin:**

and im sorry, gosh, im so sorry

**Changbin:**

I wonder if I'll ever be able to live with myself again.


End file.
